Bittersweet Secret
by Crystal Manning
Summary: Susan didn't want to leave Narnia or Caspian behind, but she knew she had to. When she returned home she came back with something unexpected. She is known for doing things herself, but she knows she can't go through this alone. SUSPIAN, after PC slight AU
1. Longing

**A small note: because of the subject the ages have changed: Peter just turned 18, Susan is 17, Edmund is 16, Lucy is 14.**

--

**Bittersweet Secret**

**Summary - Queen Susan the Gentle never wanted to leave Narnia or Caspian behind, but she knew she had to. When she returns home she comes back with something unexpected. She is known for being headstrong and doing things herself but she knows she can't go through this alone. She needs her families help, but they don't know about her secret. TOTAL SUSPIAN!  
**

--

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in second period History class was not what Susan Pevensie was looking forward to after returning from her latest adventure in Narnia. Everything seemed mediocre compared to Narnia, she just couldn't focus. The high windows of classroom 32-A were open, letting in the cool late-August breeze, but that wasn't what was distracting her. Her sparkling hazel eyes were not focused on her textbook, nor were her ears open to the not so secretive conversation between Lexi Kingsford and Amanda Hatfield about Christina Simmons' latest date.

On this day, surrounded by her studios peers, all Susan could focus on were the numerous memories of Narnia that filled her head like water being poured into a cup. May classes she would stare at her notebook and day dream, not only about the battles and the fun times she had ruling Narnia as Queen Susan the Gentle, but of the only man that was able to give her butterflies.

Caspian X.

She was instantly captivated by him when they first locked eyes as she and her family made their way to Aslan's How. She didn't know whether it was his free-spirit, his exotic features, his will for adventure, or all of the above that was the reason he had grabbed her attention. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, as if he couldn't believe such a girl existed. Or maybe it was the gentle touches and kind words they shared that last night in Narnia. Or maybe it was his kiss, so gentle, sweet, and breath taking, which left Susan not wanting to leave Narnia. She knew that she would be able to survive staying in his arms but she also knew she had to go home. Stepping through the gate that connected Narnia with England practically tore her heart apart. Now, the only thing she had were her memories that she lived in every single waking moment. It's been about weeks since they were in Narnia and she didn't know how much time passed there or how old Caspian could've gotten since.

"Ms. Pevensie!" Susan blinked when her name was called, snapping her out of her reverie. She looked up into the colbalt blue eyes of her teacher. She quickly glanced around and saw that she was the only one in the classroom. _'When did the bell ring?' _"Not that I don't want you to stay for my class, but you will be late to your next one, and you wouldn't want a tardy," her teacher said with a small smile.

"Sorry, Ms. Ashford, it won't happen again," Susan said as she hastily scooped her books into her arms. She smiled a little before rushing out of the classroom and into the hallways that was alive and loud as girls passed, talking to each other excitedly. She could catch snippets of their conversations and they were mostly about the dance that was that night. The girls were more excited than usual, only because the dance would be with the Henden House boys, which Susan wasn't too enthusiastic about.

No boy at Henden House could even compare with Caspian's grace, mysteriousness, or personality. If she went she knew she would only end up dancing with her brothers, Peter and Edmund, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Sure, she was used to it because of the many balls they held at Cair Paravel, but she would not want to dance with her brothers in front of her classmates.

"Susan! I've been calling you!" Lucy Pevensie complained as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Lu," Susan said with a small smile. "What was it that you wanted to say?"

"School is being let out early," she said as she motioned to the tittering girls around them. "The Headmaster has been questioned all day about the dance and she said that it's closing early so the girls can have time to get ready." She sighed. "They're acting like this is prom or something. Anyway, Pete and Ed are waiting to go home."

"Ok, I'm sorry I kept you."

"It's quite all right." The two girls smiled at each other before walking down the hallway, dodging the large group of girls that had gathered in the hallway to talk about what they were going to wear or how they were going to do their hair or who they were going with. Susan rolled her eyes and Lucy noticed the movement. "Are you not going to go?" Lucy questioned.

"No, there's no point," Susan responded.

"I know," Lucy agreed.

"They can't even compare to Narnian Balls," they said in unison before laughing simultaneously. They walked out of the front doors of their boarding school and bounded down the front stairs to the great lawn. They looked around before spotting Peter and Edmund standing near the tree that cast a shadow on the ground. The two girls rushed over to their siblings before they walked down the street towards the train station that would take them on an hour commute back home for the weekend.

"Are you two going to the dance?" Susan asked.

"It's bad enough that I have to get tortured by Narnian Balls, there is no way I'm going to the dance tonight," Edmund declared as he balanced on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Did you not get asked or something?" Lucy asked with a teasing grin.

"Whoever said anything about not being asked?" Edmund asked in a defensive tone. "I got asked by plenty of girls. I just don't want to go."

"What about you, Peter?" Susan asked as she looked up at her older brother.

"I thought about it," he responded. "But in the end I decided not to go. There will be other dances. And-"

"They can't compare to Narnian Balls," they all said in unison before laughing. Susan's laughter was cut short by her stopping and making a face as she held her stomach.

"Su, are you all right?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, I just felt a little ill all of a sudden," Susan responded. "I'm fine," she quickly added when they looked at her in concern. "Come on, slowpokes. If we don't hurry we might miss the train," she said as she started running ahead. Lucy looked at Peter who shrugged before running after her. Lucy ran after Peter and Edmund groaned.

"Can you guys slow down, please?" He asked. "I have to carry a heavy courier bag! Guys?" He groaned again before holding it with both hands and ran after his laughing siblings. "You are _not _funny!"

--

"Hello, Mum," the Pevensies chorused once they entered their house. During the summer Mrs. Pevensie had gotten a home that was close to the train station so they could go live with her whenever they were on break or they wanted to go home for the weekend, such as now. They continued to visit the Professor to tell him about their Narnia adventures though.

"Hello. How was school?" Mrs. Pevensie asked before hugging and kissing all of her kids.

"It was all right," Edmund said as he put his courier bag down. "There is a dance tonight but we're not going."

"You should, it's a great way to meet new people," Mrs. Pevensie pointed out.

"You wouldn't want to meet them if you knew them," Lucy said under her breath. Peter smiled a little but it quickly faded when Mrs. Pevensie turned to look at him. Lucy and Susan and Edmund took that opportunity to run out of the foyer and up the stairs and to their respective rooms. Susan shut the door behind her and made sure it was locked before standing in front of her mirror. She took off her red jacket and untied her tie. She took a deep breath before gently running her hands over her stomach. Her heart pounded in her ears when she suddenly felt nauseous. She rushed over to her private bathroom and managed to get to the toilet before throwing up. Her body convulsed as the contents and stomach acid came up her throat and into the bowl. She groaned and flushed the toilet before pulling herself up and looking into the mirror. She grabbed her toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth. She put her toothbrush back in the cup when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Susan called as she walked out of the bathroom. The door opened and Peter stepped inside the room. Susan expected him. He always checked up on Edmund, Susan, and Lucy while they were home, especially if they were sick. She loved how Peter was protective and made sure everything was fine with them, but she hated how he had a tendency to pry into her life.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he closed the door behind himself. "I heard you, well, vomiting."

"Something went down the wrong way, I guess," Susan responded. "I feel better now." She added when Peter didn't look convinced. "Really."

"If you're sure," Peter said with a sigh. "Mum went out to buy things for dinner. Do you want to play a little bit of cricket?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few," Susan said with a smile. Peter nodded before stepping forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Whatever was that for?"

"I'm impressed," Peter admitted. "You don't seem the least bit devastated about how we can't go back to Narnia."

"The memories help me," Susan said with a sigh, ignoring the feeling that a hole was in her heart. She wanted, no, _needed_ to be with Caspian. Peter would never understand that.

--

**Please, if you have the time, check out my other Narnia stories and leave some feedback. That would really help me update faster.**


	2. A Memory

**Chapter 2**

"Susan." Susan lifted her head from her palm when she heard someone say her name. She glanced around and saw only her brothers and sister playing and they were too busy laughing to have said her name. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair to push her hair out of her face. "Susan." There it was again. This time Susan couldn't mistake the spanish accent to the voice and she instantly knew that it was Caspian, calling for her, like she called for him in her dreams. "Susan, come back to me."

"Susan!" She blinked and looked up at Peter who was standing over her. He had a worried expression on his face, which was glowing from the lamp that was nearby. Susan looked up; she hadn't noticed that it got dark. "I've been calling your name for the past two minutes."

"Sorry, Peter, I was just thinking," Susan apologized as she stood and dusted off the seat of her skirt.

"About what? It must've been really interesting if you didn't hear me," Peter pressed.

"I was just thinking about Narnia," she admitted. Her eyebrows rose when she heard Peter sigh in frustration. She knew that she had been bringing up Narnia quite a lot but Peter usually stayed quiet when she brought it up. "What's wrong?"

"Will you stop bringing that up?" He finally asked in a firm tone. "We're not going to go back so why don't you just get over it?" She was shocked at the harsh tone that seeped into his voice. "We have to worry about our futures now, not some land that we'll never be able to return to."

"You don't really beleive that, do you?" Susan managed to ask, his tone made her speechless. "Peter, we might be able to go back one day. You don't know that we can't."

"Aslan said that we can't, and I don't think Aslan is a liar!" Peter's hands clenched into fists as his blue eyes stared into her dark ones, anger was easy to see.

"I never said he was." Susan shook her head.

"Susan, Aslan made it clear that we can't go back. I don't know what's holding your thoughts latley, but you have to get over Narnia." He paused before adding harshly, "And you have to get over Caspian too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Susan muttered.

"Don't play dumb with me, Su!" Peter was all but screaming now. He could see Lucy and Edmund watching him from a window with confused looks on thier faces but he ignored them. "I was there when we left, I'm not blind! You kissed him and you hugged him, I could tell that you didn't want to let him go, let Narnia go. We can't go back to Narnia and you can't go back to him. So forget your silly little crush and move on with your life!"

"Silly little crush?" Susan repeated, suddenly feeling angry. "You don't know anything, Peter Pevensie! Just becuase you're older you always think you're right, but you're not! I can't forget about something that has been a part of me for years! I can't forget someone that I care so much about!"

"That's a load of bollocks!" Peter snarled. "You barley knew him!"

"It doens't matter how long I have known him or how much about him I know! What I do know is that...that..."

"You love him?" Peter sneered. "You can't love him, Su!"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't love and you can't tell me to change how I feel! You can't tell me to stop thinking about someone that I care so much abot, that's like asking me to stop caring about _you!" _Tears were streaming down Susan's face and she wiped them away but a fresh batch of tears replaced them.

"Don't compare me to him!" Peter said in a scary whisper. "I am _nothing _like him!"

"You're right!" Susan agreed, confusing Peter for a few seconds. "You're not like him at all! You're an arrogant bastard that cares about no one else but himself!" She turned and ran into the house, brushing past her mother, she ran up the stairs and into the room. She slammed her door shut and locked it before dropping down onto her bed, burrying her face in her pillow, and started to sob.

She and Peter had never been that angry with each other before. Sure, they've had small fights, but never a fight as big as that. Peter never rose his voice, especially to Lucy or Susan, but Susan knew anger from not being able to return to Narnia fueled this fight. It fueled her anger towards him, especially since he wanted her to forget everything that has happened to them and she couldn't do that. She lifted her head and wiped away her tears before leaning over and pulling a box out from under her bed. She lifted it onto her lap and opened the top, revealing some jewlery she had brought back with her from Narnia. She lifted each necklace and stared at it, recalling memory after memory before picking up another one. The last one was what made her stop all together so she could cry again. She pulled out a necklace that had a diamond heart at the end. She gently ran her fingers over it as she remebered the night it was presented to her.

_"I want you to have this."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Open the box to find out."_

_"Oh my gosh. This is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen."_

_"It doens't compare to your beauty."_

_"I can't accept this."_

_"I want you to."_

_"But-"_

_"I want you to have something to remeber me by. This way, you'll know, that no mattere where we are, we'll always be together."_

_"Even when we're apart?"_

_"Even when we're part, which is inevitable."_

_"I'll treasure it always."_

_"Promise you won't forget me."_

_"I could never forget you. You've changed my life, even if we haven't known each other that long."_

_"I'll never forget out time to gether. I'll never forget...us."_

Susan put the necklaces back in the box before putting the box back under her bed. She lay back down so she was staring at the ceiling, the feeling of lonlieness was overwhelming. _'I have to get back to him. I won't be able to survive here without him, but I have to find a way back. I won't rest until I see you again, Caspian. I have to be with you, no matter what it takes.'_

_--_

**I hope you liked this chapter even though it's kind of short. Peter felt OOC to me but he needed to be that way. Please check out my other Narnia stories and leave some feedback. They are: _Distorted Blue Eyes_, _High King Peter, the Magnificent_, _Forgotten Past, Shattered Future_, and _One of the Guys_. Thanks. REVIEW?**


	3. Lies

**Chapter 3**

"Susan?" Helen Pevensie called as she lightly knocked on her daughter's door. She waited but didn't hear anything so she knocked again. "Susan? Are you ok?" She pressed her ear against the door and heard a little bit of Susan's sobs. She sighed and went back to the kitchen where Edmund, Lucy, and Peter were eating quietly. "What were you two arguing about earlier? It's unlike you."

"Nothing, Mum," Peter responded as he stabbed his egg with his fork. Usually he would have made a comment about eating eggs for dinner but he kept his mouth shut. He looked up and glared hard at Edmund to make sure he didn't say anything. Edmund locked eyes with Peter briefly before eating again. Lucy glanced at him before quickly looking back down at her plate.

"How was school this week?" Helen asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Ok," they all responded in unison.

"Don't give me details all at once."

"Well, there's a dance tonight but none of us want to go," Lucy spoke up.

"Why not?" She asked as she looked over at her two sons. "Did you not get asked?"

"Why does everyone assume that I didn't get asked?" Edmund suddenly asked, a defensive tone to his voice. "Just because I don't like going to those social events that much doesn't mean that I can't be asked!"

"Gee Ed, you seem, I don't know, _proud_, about the fact that you got asked to the dance," Peter spoke up with a smirk as Edmund made a face.

"Ooh!" Lucy said with a laugh. "Edmund's got a crush! Edmund's got a crush!"

"Shut up! I do not!" He protested as he glared at Lucy.

"You were the one who was just bragging about getting asked to the dance," Helen pointed out. "Who asked you?"

"No one important," Edmund muttered. "Lucy, how was your day?"

"Don't change the subject!" Lucy protested. "Who asked you?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does, since you feel as if you need to brag about it," Peter responded. "If you won't tell I will." Edmund stayed silent as the smile on Peter's face got bigger. "Fine, I warned you. Mom, Lu, Kelsey Levitt asked Edmund to the dance."

"Kelsey Levitt?" Lucy repeated as her eyes got wide. "Kelsey Levitt ask _you_!?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Edmund dmenaded as he glared at Lucy.

"It's just...she's the most popular girl in our school," Lucy responded. "I didn't think she had an interest in you, if she did, everyone would know about it in the hour. Secrets don't stay secrets at St. Finbar."

"Well it just so happens that she did."

"And you turned her down?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I hope you turned her down gently," Helen said as she locked eyes with Edmund. He held her gaze before shifting it to his cup, which a fly was buzzing around. "Edmund."

"Oh, he turned her down gently all right," Peter said with an eyeroll. "You know how we're allowed to go to the girls' school to eat lunch and vice versa?" His mother nodded. "Well, she came across the street and cornered Edmund at the tree while we were eating. When she asked him he stared at her before giving a lame excuse about being sick and ran away. He hid in the nurse's office the rest of lunch."

"Emund!" Lucy and Helen cried out in unison as they tried not to laugh.

"You're afraid of a girl!?" Lucy asked with a laugh.

"I am not!" Edmund protested.

"Are you sure? You ran away pretty fast," Peter said with a laugh. He held his smile even when Edmund elbowed him hard in the side. He stopped tormenting Edmund to turn his head and look out the window when he heard a knock on the door. When he recognized the visitor he excused himself from the table and went to the door. "Hey, I figured you'd be at your step-fathers," he said once the door was open and he stepped back to let their visitor in.

"That's a nice welcome," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes before giving him a quick hug, like she always did when she greeted Peter.

"Sorry Crystal," he apologized before the two walked into the kitchen.

"How are you, Mrs. Pevensie?" Crystal asked with a smile as she addressed their mother.

"I'm fine, how are you, dear?" Mrs. Pevensie responded. "Would you like some dinner?"

"No thank you, I ate before I came over," Crystal responded. Her eyes landed on Edmund as she smirked. "Do you want me to give you a head start?" She asked.

"What're you talking about?" Edmund demanded.

"You're going to run away, aren't you?" Lucy and Peter burst out laughing as Helen held her hand in front of her face so Edmund wouldn't see her smiling. Edmund glared as he threw down his fork.

"I felt sick, ok?" He shouted before jumping out of his seat and running up the stairs.

"Geeze, I was just teasing him, I didn't meant to make him mad," Crystal said.

"He's just being emotional, don't worry about it," Peter said with a wave of his hand. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Susan asked me to come over. She said she wanted to talk about something," Crystal responded with a shrug before heading towards the stairs. "See you later." She gave a small wave before following the path that Edmund took out of the room and up the stairs. She knocked on Susan's door and waited for a response. "Su, it's me." The door was suddenly pulled open and she was yanked inside by the collar of her shirt. "Dang girl, you've gotten strong," she said as she rubbed her neck. "So, what's going on? I figured you'd be going to the dance. It's unlike you to miss a social event like that. You know that nerdy kid at Henden House, Nelson I think is his name, well I want you to know that he's going to be waiting for you there. I don't see why he can't get over you. Anyway, what's going on?"

"Everything," Susan responded as she sat down on her bed. "I had a fight with Peter."

"So? Siblings can't be happy with each other all of the time," Crystal pointed out.

"But we had a big fight about Narnia and Caspian," Susan responded. Crystal knew about Narnia and everything that happened because Susan and the other Pevensies trusted her with the information. "He said that I didn't love Caspian and that he was just a silly little crush."

"Peter's a boy, he would say that because he doesn't want to accept the fact that his sister is growing up."

"In more ways than one." She looked over at her clock. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Without waiting for Crystal's answer Susan jumped off of her bed and went over to her door. Sighing, Crystal followed her out of the room and to the kitchen. "Where's Ed?" Susan asked before sitting down at the table.

"He's hiding from us," Lucy responded in amusemnat.

"Is he still annoyed about running away from Kelsey?" Susan questioned.

"Of course."

Peter stayed silent as he watched Susan closely. She ignored him as she pulled a piece of toast onto her plate. Peter held out a jar of jelly to her and she grabbed it with so much force it almost went flying out of her hand. Helen glanced back and forth between the two before excusing herself from the table. The room fell silence except for the noise of Susan's silverware hitting the plate as she ate.

"So...any other stories about Narnia you haven't told me?" Crystal asked.

"Well, there is one about Edmund first learning how to stay on a horse when it jumped over something," Lucy said as a slow smile came to her face before she started talking about the memory.

Peter smiled slightly as he listened to the story. He remembered the day perfectly. Edmund was trying to boost his ego by challenging Peter to a race. He had accepted so Lucy and Susan rode ahead of them to get to the finish line. Naturally, Peter was in the lead so he looked back to see how far Edmund was behind him, which wasn't that far. Peter urged his horse to jump over a stump that was head of them before crossing the finish line. Edmund never saw it. When his horse, Philip, went over the stump Edmund couldn't catch his balance so he rolled off of the horse backwards and fell down the hill before landing in the lake. Since then he's been practicing to stay on Philip when he jumped over something. Now he is an excellent rider.

"If everyone is finished I'll start on the dishes," Peter offered as he stood from the table. His eyes rested on the necklace that was around Susan's neck but he remained quiet.

"Thanks Pete," Lucy chirped as she got up from the table and skipped towards the stairs. Susan and Crystal passed the plates that were left on the table to him before following Lucy up the stairs. They went back to Susan's room and Susan sat down on her bed. She absentmindedly messed with the necklace that was around her neck as she stared at herself in the mirror.

Crystal clicked her tongue before taking a breath. "Su, I'm going to say something and I don't want you to be mad at me, ok?"

"Fine," she said as she flopped back on her bed.

"Now, in the past four months I've noticed that you've been...changing. You're snapping at a lot of people for no reason, you've been crazy about eating Turkish Delights recently. You had to skip a couple of classes because you felt sick and you've been complaining about headaches. You've also been worried about your weight lately." She paused and took another breath. "Now, don't take this the wrong way because it is the only logical explination that I can think of." Susan nodded so Crystal continued. "Su, are you...pregnant?"

Susan shot up and locked eyes with Crystal. She averted her gaze and looked down at the floor for a few minutes before looking back up at her. "No."

--

**This story is a Suspian, like I said, but it has little bits of PeterxOC in it. If anyone reads this it has my normal Narnia fic OC, Crystal, in it but it's not related to any other of my Narnia stories. And I wanted to put some Edmund humor in this chapter which is why part of it was focused on him, I hope you thought it was funnny. Oh, and I made a new story called _The Crystal Chronicles I: Destinies Intertwined_. Please check that out and leave some feedback. REVIEW?  
**


	4. Edmund and Susan Fight

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure?" Crystal pressed. "I mean, you are showing the signs and-"

"I'm _not_!" Susan told her in a firm tone. "I'm just...on my period, that's all." She averted her gaze and looked anywhere around the room except right at her. "Do you want to sleepover?" She suddenly asked.

"It's not like I'm doing anything tonight so sure, I just have to call my Dad," Crystal responded with a shrug.

"I kind of thought you would go to the dance."

"Nah. The dances aren't fun. Besides, the entire night I'd be practically stalked by some of the guys. They just can't seem to take no for an answer. I'll be right back." Susan nodded and reached for a book while Crystal stood and walked out of the room. She stopped in the hallway and picked up the handset before spinning the dial. She waited patiently for her step-dad to pick up once he did she told him that she was staying over. After answering many questions she finally got off the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Peter suddenly asked, causing her to jump and whirl around to face him.

"Why don't you just give me a heart attack? That'll kill me faster," she muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologized. "Who were you talking to?" He repeated.

"My Dad, er, step-dad. Susan wants me to sleepover and I was asking Dad for permission."

"Ok, so can I talk to you for a second?" Peter asked. "It's about Susan," he added in a whisper as he looked over his shoulder. "It's really important." He didn't wait for her to reply before taking the short walk back to his room. He stood in the doorway and waited for Crystal to step into the room before closing the door behind them and sitting down in a chair. He motioned for her to sit but she just shook her head.

"I heard about that fight you had," Crystal spoke up.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," he responded. "I know that Susan's...hurt about not being able to go back to Narnia. I am too but I knew that I had to get over it. She has to too, she can't let it bother her. I tried to tell her that but she just...blew up."

"She's a girl, Pete," Crystal told him.

"Oh really? I didn't know that," he said sarcsatically. She gave him a hard look and he sighed. "Sorry. It's just...Susan and I never fight. Well, we do, over small things, but we never fight as bad as that. Our fights are usually us trying to outwit each other. I just...felt so angry because she wouldn't listen to me. I was just trying to help her."

"Are you sure? You could have been trying to help yourself more than you were trying to help her."

"I don't follow," Peter said as he crinkled his nose in confusion.

"By convincing Susan to forget about Narnia it would help you forget about it too," Crystal told him. "That or you didn't want to admit to yourself that you didn't have to look after Susan anymore and that she can make her own decisions," she added as an after thought. "You're too protective, basically. She feels like you're suffocating her because she's the oldest girl. You're going to do the same to Lucy when you get older, trust me."

"So...what should I do?"

"And here I thought Peter Pevensie knew everything about anything." She stopped laughing when he gave her a look. "Sorry. Just give her some space and let her come to you. And don't argue with her. Anytime you fight with a girl you're asking for it."

"EDMUND!" Susan suddenly screamed. Peter and Crystal looked at each other before rushing into the hallway. They looked down and saw Edmund trying to fight Susan off of him. Lucy was also standing there, and amused and shocked look was on her face. Mrs. Pevensie came rushing into the hallway when she heard the noise.

"Mom! Get her off of me!" Edmund yelled as he tried to shove Susan away from him. He may have been taller and stronger but when Susan wanted something she could really fight for it. "She's gone crazy!"

"Susan, stop it!" Mrs. Pevensie said as she grasped Susan by the crook of her elbow and pulled her away from Edmund who scrambled backwards before getting to his feet. "What is going on here?" Her voice was calm but it was also tight.

"I was just going to ask Susan a question," Edmund started. "So I went into her room. She told me to get out so I did. Then she jumped me as I went back to my room. I didn't do anything to her."

"Susan?" Mrs. Pevensie asked as she turned to her.

"Edmund ate all of my Turkish Delights," Susan responded.

"You attacked him because of candy?" Lucy spoke up as she looked at her in confusion. Susan stayed silent as she and Edmund continued to glare at each other.

"Susan, I am apalled at your behavior," Mrs. Pevensie said after she took in a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Mum," Susan apologized. "It's my favorite sweet and Edmund knows he's not allowed to have any after the last Turkish Delight problem."

"I hardly call what happened a problem," Edmund grumbled.

"Edmund, you threw food around your cafeteria and backed up the plumbing," Peter pointed out. "If you recall we had to go across the street just to use the bathroom and that last for two weeks."

"I don't remember that," Edmund denied as Lucy giggled.

"I promise, it won't happen again," Susan said as she bowed her head. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she continued to stare at the ground as she bit her lip lightly.

"See to it that it doesn't," Mrs. Pevensie said as she let her go. "Can we have just one relaxing weekend together?"

"Yes ma'am," the kids all replied in unison. She nodded a little before going back to her room and closing the door behind herself.

"I knew you ate them," Susan spoke up.

"You didn't have to attack me for it!" Edmund shot back.

"You shouldn't have been eating it," Peter jumped in. "You know the rules."

"The rules are stupid."

"You're only saying that because you can't have sugar."

Lucy stayed silent as she studied Susan. She slipped away and went into her room and quietly shut the door behind herself. She quickly looked back to make sure no one was coming in before pulling a box out from underneath her bed. She sat on the floor and opened the lid before pulling out a book and a pen. She flipped through the pages before finding a blank one and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's finally the weekend again so now I can relax and not worry about homework. But I'm still worried about Susan, her mood shifts almost every two hours. One minute she's calm, the next she's really happy, and the next she's mad. She even attacked Edmund for eating her candy when usually she'd just reprimand him. She's changed so much since we got back from Narnia, and that's not the worst thing. She's become obessed with eating Turkish Delights, which is also another reason for her to attack Edmund. She's felt sick a couple of times in the morning and she keeps staring at herself in the mirror. I have a hunch about what's going on with her but I need to find a couple more things out before making a decision. I just hope I'm wrong. I have to keep my eye on her this week. I think Peter's starting to suspect something too. He and Su got into a fight and it was dreadful. They never fight like that. I hope I can figure everything out._

_Love, Lucy._

--

Susan quickly reached under her bed when Crystal went to go to the bathroom. She pulled out another box and pulled it onto her lap. She pushed past the pictures that littered the top and touched something smooth. She smiled to herself before pulling out the oddly shaped horn. '_Whenever I use it, wherever I am...help will come ,'_ she thought as she looked it over. _'Maybe, if I use it, Caspian will come. I need to be with him.' _She quickly glanced at the door before looking back at the horn, deciding whether or not she should blow it.


	5. Apologies

**Chapter 5**

"Thanks a lot, Pete!" Edmund growled once Peter went into the kitchen.

"What're you mad at me for?" Peter asked before opening the refrigerator and bending over at the waste to see if there was anything inside that he could eat.

"Thanks to your lame story I'm stuck washing the dishes for the next week as punishment," Edmund responded as Peter stood to look at him. "No, this is your fault _and _Susan's fault! I don't like either of you right now."

"Did you really want me to tell the _real _reason why you can't eat Turkish Delights?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like she'd beleive me anyway so I had to make up something."

"Throwing food in the cafeteria? Backing up the plumbing? Is that even possible?" Edmund asked.

"Throwing food? Obviously it is."

"I meant backing up the plumbing, idiot." Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Let me stick your head in the toilet and I can find out!" Peter shot back. Edmund just glared before slamming a plate down on a clean stack. Peter was surprised that it didn't crack from the force of Edmund slam. Peter sighed as he tilted his head back. He felt like everyone his his family was against him except for Lucy. He knew that Lucy could never be really mad at him.

"What's the real reason that you lied?" Edmund spoke up.

"I didn't want you to remember," Peter muttered.

"You mean remember what I did or remember what happened to me?" Edmund asked bitterly as he furiously scrubbed another dish.

"Both," Peter admitted.

"Pete, I know you mean well, but you can't keep protecting me. I'm sixteen, I know how to take care of myself. You can't keep sheilding me from the past and from my mistakes." Edmund put down another plate, gently this time, before looking over at his brother. "I appreciate it but, like I said, I know how to take care of myself."

"I know that, Edmund, believe it or not," Peter told him.

"Sometimes I don't think you do." Edmund held Peter's gaze as he sighed. "You try to control all of us and make us believe what you want us to believe. You're acting like you're our Dad."

"I didn't realize."

"Well, now you know." Edmund rubbed the last dish dry before stacking it and wiping the soapy water off of his hands. He put it down on the counter and wordlessly left the room. Peter looked down at his feet as he let Edmund's words float around in his brain. His thoughts were suddenly broken when a body slammed into his back and arms were wrapped around his waist. He twisted around and looked down to see Susan pressing her face into his side.

"I'm sorry, Pete." Her voice came out muffled because her mouth was pressed into Peter's side. "About the fight, I mean. I'm really sorry."

"Su, I'm the one who should be apologizing," Peter told her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I shouldn't have said any of that. I didn't think it would upset you that much. I just didn't think at all."

"It's quite all right, Peter," she said as she looked up at me.

"No it's not," Peter said as he shook his head. "I shouldn't have told you to forget a place that was once our home."

"I know that, with time, I'm going to have to get on with my life. You were just trying to speed up that process so it wouldn't hurt as much," Susan told him. He nodded in agreement and gave her a little squeeze. "Sleep well," she chirped before letting him go and going back up the stairs to her room. She passed Lucy's room, inside Lucy and Crystal were talking about something. Susan hurried past and entered her room. She pulled her horn from underneath her pillow and rushed into her bathroom. She locked the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. Before she lost her nerve she gave the horn one good blow.

--

**Sorry it's short and sorry it took me a bit to update. I was at my uncle's wedding. Well, I finally have my own computer back so the next update will be soon and it will be longer.**


	6. The Return of Caspian

**Chapter 6**

Susan closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. She stood like that for at least three minutes before she slowly opened her eyes and sighed in disappointment. She looked down at the horn in her hands and gently placed it on the sink before looking back up at her reflection.

"Why didn't it work?" She whispered as she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "I was so close...so close." She gripped the edge of the sink with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut as a feeling of loss overcame her. She felt a light tremor through the bottom of her feet but ignored it. It stopped as quickly as it came. The next thing she knew, everything around her was quaking and there was a loud roaring sound in her ears. She fumbled to unlock her bathroom door.

"What's going on?" Edmund shouted over the noise as he rushed into the hallway as Peter ran up the stairs. "We don't get earthquakes in England."

"But it's possible," Peter yelled back as he kept himself standing by leaning against the wall. "Where're the girls?" He shouted.

"Crys and Lucy were in her room last I checked and Susan was in hers," Edmund responded.

"Ok, you go with the girls and I'll go to Susan."

Peter kept a hand on the wall as he made his way into Susan's room. Once he set foot in it the trembling seemed to get more intense. He fell to the floor and quickly covered his head when part of the ceiling fell down. He slowly uncovered his head and crawled towards the closed bathroom door on his stomach. He heard her shriek before a loud crash reached his ears. "Susan!" Peter yelled as he continued moving forward. _'Please be ok. Please be ok.'_ He could hear Lucy screaming from her room as books and furniture fell over in the quake. The muffled sound of crashing plates reached his ears along with a really loud thud.

He cried out in pain and recoiled when a heavy book landed on his hand. He brought his hand to his chest and used his free hand to crawl underneath Susan's nearby desk. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the screams out of his head but they only seemed to get louder and louder. And finally, everyone stopped shaking. Peter continued to tremble because of the force of the quake. He stayed underneath the desk, trying to stop shaking, concentrating on the beating of his heart, which matched the throbbing in his hand.

In Lucy's room Edmund pushed some plaster off of himself, Lucy, and Crystal. He had his arms covering both of their heads to make sure nothing would hit them. He coughed a little as he fell back so Lucy and Crystal could lift their heads.

"Are you two all right?" He asked, breathlessly.

"I'm all right," Lucy responded.

"I have a small scratch but I'm fine other than that," Crystal responded as she wiped blood off of her arm. "Where in the world did that earthquake come from?"

"I heard a horn," Lucy spoke up as she turned to look at Edmund.

"I didn't hear anything," Edmund told her.

"No, before the earthquake. I heard a horn, but it was kind of muffled." A confused look was on her face, like she doubted that she had heard anything herself. She then looked down to check her arms and legs for any bad scratches that were bleeding. She was fine. "Mum!" She suddenly cried out as she jumped to her feet. She winced in pain but made her way towards the door, Edmund and Crystal followed close behind.

In the hallway pictures had hit the ground and the glass shattered, along with the bookshelf at the end of the hall opposite the stairs and the stand that held the telephone. Some plaster from the ceiling was on the ground too.

"You go find Mum, I'll go check on Peter and Susan," Edmund said before stepping over the fallen plaster. Lucy and Crystal made their way down the hallway, slowly, just incase there was a weak spot and they fell through the floor. "Pete! Are you ok?" He grasped the knob and tired to push the door open but it was stuck. "Pete, open the door!" he called as he slapped his palm on it. "C'mon, Pete!"

"I can't!" His muffled voice finally called back. "I think I'm stuck."

"You can't think you're stuck! Either you are or you aren't!" Edmund shot back as he rolled his eyes. He needed to say something slightly amusing to lift his mood.

"I'm stuck, Ed, and my leg really hurts."

"What about Susan, is she ok?" Edmund asked as before pressing his ear to the door, as his heart beat wildly.

"I don't...I don't know," Peter responded.

"What's blocking the door?"

"A lot of books and plaster. You'll be able to push it out of the way, I think."

"Ok, I'm coming in." Edmund grasped the knob and started to push. He dropped his arms and let out a breath when it didn't move. He grasped the knob and this time pushed with his shoulder. The door budged a bit so he kept going, groaning because of the pain that spread through his shoulder. He finally pushed the door open far enough so he could squeeze through it. He stumbled into the room, grabbing onto the dresser to keep his balance. "Pete?"

"Down here," Peter mumbled. Edmund looked around the room before walking forward. He looked down and saw Peter in fetal position underneath Susan's desk. "Pete!" He dropped to his knees and peered underneath the desk.

"I'm stuck, Ed," Peter said as he looked down. Edmund looked down and saw that the desk leg had shifted and that it was stuck on his pants leg. It was pressing into the carpet so hard that Peter couldn't move his leg.

"Hold on," Edmund said as he stood to grasp the desk. He gripped it and took a couple of deep breaths before straining to pull the desk. He moved it a little bit the first time and a couple of more tires released Peter. He rolled over until he was out from underneath the desk and he stood, holding his arm.

"Thanks Ed," Peter sighed. He was almost knocked back when Edmund threw his arms around Peter in a hug. Peter patted his back before Edmund pulled away. "I'm fine Ed, it's just my arm that hurts. A book fell on it."

"We have to find Su," Edmund told him.

"She's in her bathroom," Peter said before the two jumped over fallen books and got to the bathroom door. Edmund tried to twist the knob but it was still stuck. The two then rammed their shoulders into the door, recoiling in pain every once in a while. Finally the door popped open and the two fell over and onto the bathroom floor. "Susan!" Peter crawled over to her and turned her so her front was facing up at the ceiling. She had blood coming from her hair line and her face was pale. "Susan. Susan. C'mon, Su, wake up," Peter muttered as he shook his sister.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Edmund finally asked.

"I think she's knocked out," Peter responded. "What caused the earthquake to come so suddenly."

"Lucy said she heard a horn before it came," Edmund said as he snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering what she said. "I didn't hear anything but she did."

"A horn?" Peter repeated, suddenly suspicious. He looked around the bathroom floor before pushing away a pile of rubbled that was next to Susan. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the horn that was lying on the ground. The gold letters that spelled out SP reflected in the bathroom light.

"Her horn," Edmund gasped. "She brought it back with her? But why?"

"To see if she'd be able to go back to Narnia," Peter said as he held Susan closer and stood, keeping a good grip on his sister who lay limp in his arms. "Or to get Caspian to come here. I'm sure that's what caused the earthquake."

"But that's never happened before," Edmund pointed out as he followed Peter out of the room. "Why would it cause an earthquake?"

"I don't know Ed," Peter said in an exasperated tone as he carried his sister out into the hallway.

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy shouted as she ran over to her brothers.

"What happened to Su?" Crystal asked as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"She hit her head on something. I'm sure she's fine, she's just knocked out," Peter responded. "Lucy are you ok?" Lucy nodded. "Crystal?" She nodded too. "Good." He paused before his eyes widened. "Mum! What about Mum?"

"Oh, Peter, we couldn't find her!" Lucy blurted out. "We searched the entire room and she wasn't there! We looked in the other rooms too. She just disappeared."

"That can't happen, it's impossible," Edmund said as he shook his head.

"She wasn't there, Ed," Crystal told him. "Like Lucy said we looked everywhere."

"What do we do, Pete?" Lucy asked as she looked up at him. Peter bit his lip as he felt everyone's eyes turn to him, waiting for him to make a decision. He took his time to try and decide on something to do. Before he could decide on something everything started to shake again. Lucy screamed and wrapped her arms around Peter's waist as Crystal and Edmund tensed. "Make it stop!"

"Come on! Back in here," Peter said as he backed up into Susan's room, his siblings and his friend followed him. His heart was beating in his ears as they all gathered together under Susan's cramped desk. Peter held onto Lucy's hand and kept muttering soothing words to her as she continued to sob. As soon as it started the shaking stopped and everything was still again.

"What in the world is going on?" Edmund was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence. His voice came out shaky and his dark eyes were wide.

"I want to know the same thing," Crystal muttered as she wiped the blood off of her arm, wincing in pain slightly.

"Let's try and get out of here," Peter said as he crawled out from underneath the desk, which was difficult because he had to make sure he didn't drop Susan. As she stood Susan uttered a little groan and her eyelids fluttered before they were fully open. "Hey you," Peter said with a small smile before kissing her forehead and wiping the blood away.

"What happened?" Susan groaned as she reached up and rubbed her forehead. "Gosh, my heard hurts so much." She opened her eyes fully and looked around her room. "And what happened to my room?"

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Crystal asked her.

"Not really," Susan responded. "I remember looking in the mirror and then everything started shaking and then something hit my head and then I wake up here." She paused before widening her eyes. "How's Mum?"

"We couldn't find her," Lucy said as she wiped her eyes.

"_What!?"_

"What should we do now, Pete? " Edmund asked. "We can't wait here, what if there's another earthquake, then the whole house might fall down."

"It can't be any better outside," Crystal pointed out. "A streetlamp might fall on you and kill you."

Peter bit his lip as he racked his brain to find a solution. There was a loud crashing sound and Peter heard glass shattering behind them. He cried out in pain when a shard hit him in the arm. The pain was so intense he almost dropped Susan on the ground. He heard Lucy and Crystal starting to scream so he turned to see what was there. His eyes widened and his scream melted with theirs when he saw the face of a dragon that was sticking its head through the space where the window used to be. We all backed away from the window as fast as we could before dashing out and into the hallway. As we ran for the stairs I heard another loud crash before I felt heat on my back.

"DROP!" Peter shouted before hitting the ground. He heard everyone else hit the ground themselves and he felt heat on his back again. He looked up slightly to see that there was a stream of fire moving above their heads. When it retreated he started running again, making sure he had a firm hold on Susan. They ran down the stairs, but Peter didn't see the fallen coat rack so he tripped over it, letting Susan go in the process. She hit the ground hard and groaned but pushed herself up into a sitting position as everyone else landed on top of Peter. _'Why is this happening? How is this happening?'_ Another loud crash told him that the dragon was coming down the stairs after him. Lucy, Crystal, Edmund, and Susan scrambled to their feet and ran off as Peter whirled around to see the dragon coming down the stairs. He looked around and spotted a sword lying a few feet away from him. _'How'd that get there?'_ He reached over and grasped the handle as the dragon swooped down. He swung his left arm in a high arm, slicing through the dragon's neck. He recoiled in pain and dropped the sword when a fang stabbed him in the arm. There was a heavy thud and he looked over to see that the dragon's head was severed and the body fell, lifelessly against the staircase.

Panting heavily, Peter grasped the fang that was in his arm and squeezed his eyes shut. He gripped the fang and pulled lightly, letting out a cry of pain. He gripped it harder and pulled it with one hard yank. It came out of his arm and he dropped his head back as he screamed in pain. He lay there until the pain lessened slightly before reaching over to his other arm to pull the glass shard out. He threw it away before getting to his feet. His knees shook violently so he leaned against the wall lightly until his legs stopped shaking. He then stumbled his way into the kitchen where his siblings were huddle.

"It's ok, we're safe now," Peter told them as they got to their feet.

"The danger is not over yet."

Peter whirled around to face who had addressed them.

"Caspian," Lucy and Susan gasped in unison.


	7. A Reunion with a Shock

**Chapter 7**

Caspian didn't address them as he moved over to Peter to inspect his arms. He pulled some bandages out of the pouch that was attached to his belt. He gently lifted the sleeves of Peter's shirt before wrapping the bandages around the wound. Everyone remained silent, as if speaking or making a sound would mess up Caspian's concentration.

"Thank you," Peter mumbled as he moved his arms this way and that to make sure the bandages were in place. Caspian smiled slightly before turning around and walking over to where the dragon's body and head lay motionless.

"How are you here?" Edmund asked.

"Someone called for me," Caspian responded as if that were the most obvious answer.

"No, I mean, how did you get here? To our world?" Edmund rephrased his question.

"Your world?" Caspian repeated as he looked at Edmund in confusion. "This isn't your world," he said as he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains as the rest of them gathered around the window. They all let out a collective gasp when they looked around the window. Where their street should have been was a long strip of grass and flowers. Surrounding the houses were tall trees and back in the background they could see mountains touching the sky.

"This must be a dream," Crystal muttered to herself. "OW!" She yelled when Edmund pinched her on the elbow.

"Well, it's obvious you aren't dreaming," Edmund said before turning to look out the window again, as if he could not believe his eyes. Without a word, Peter went back to the front door and pulled it open, with a little bit of difficulty. He stepped out onto the porch and stared out at the world in disbelief. "How in the world did this happen?"

"Maybe the earthquake had something to do with it," Susan spoke up. "Maybe, the earthquake was everything around us changing." She looked back out the window. "It looks a lot like Narnia, but it wouldn't make sense to take our whole street there."

"So…you're saying they combined both Narnia and our world…into this?" Lucy asked as she looked up at her older sister.

"It makes sense," she responded as she glanced over at Caspian out of the corner of her eye. Susan then looked over at Crystal to see that she had a really confused look on her face. "Sorry, Crys, Do you remember those stories we told you about Narnia?" Crystal nodded, staying quiet. "The mountains and the grass is part of Narnia."

"That would explain the dragon," Edmund said as he looked back over to where the dragon's body was. "But that wouldn't explain where our Mum is or how she disappeared."

"Dad!" Crystal suddenly shouted, causing them all to jump. "I have to go see if he's ok," she said as she started towards the front door but Caspian stopped her.

"You don't want to go out there," he said in a serious tone as he held her back.

"Why not? I have to see if my Dad's hurt or not," she said as she struggled against his arm.

"Think about it," Caspian told her in a calm tone. "If _that_ is out there," he said as he pointed over at the dragon, "Then you can be sure that there is something worse out there waiting to attack."

"But _why_ did the dragon attack in the first place?" Lucy asked.

"To get rid of us," Peter responded as he came back into the house. "It would make sense. Somehow the dragon knew we were here. Someone must be trying to get rid of us so he, or she, can take over Narnia when he or she knows that we're dead."

"But who'd want to kill you?" Crystal asked.

"A better question is who _doesn't_ want to kill us," Edmund said dryly as he rolled his eyes. He recoiled when Lucy hit him on the arm and he rubbed the area. "Sorry," he apologized. "But it's true, you have to admit. Just because we're royalty we're automatically public enemy number one."

"He has a point," Peter admitted with a sigh.

"So what do we do now?" Susan asked.

"Well, we can't stay here," Peter told her, as if the answer was obvious. His siblings gave him a confused look. "People know we're here. And if this is indeed Narnia, or part of Narnia, then Cair Paravel might be here too. It's safer there."

"But people know we lived there. Wouldn't it make more sense to go somewhere else to lessen the chance of being attacked?" Edmund questioned.

"That's true, but we're more protected behind those castle walls than anything else," Peter told him. Edmund nodded in understanding. "So, I guess that's it then," he said as he turned to Caspian. "Unless you have another suggestion," he added.

"My only suggestion is to get out of here as fast as you can," Caspian told him.

"How'd you get here?" Lucy asked.

"A horse, there are more waiting outside," Caspian responded. "A prophet told me where you would be when this happened so I came to help get you out of here."

"Was it Glenstorm?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"No, my Queen," Caspian told her. "It was a different prophet. Glenstrom's son, Ironhoof." Lucy's heart sank at the name of the centaur. He loved all of Glenstorm's three sons dearly but she never got over the fact that two of them died trying to protect them.

"But what about my Dad?" Crystal asked.

"We can get someone to check on him once we get to Cair Paravel," Peter told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

"Let's get out of here," Susan said as she started to move towards the front door. They followed her out of the house and to where the horses were stomping on the ground, as if knowing something was going to attack at any moment. Susan lifted herself up onto a white horse and helped Lucy get on behind her. Edmund easily lifted himself onto Phillip's back and got him steady before reaching down to pull Crystal up behind him. Peter and Caspian waited for them all to be settled before they took off, the thundering of hooves was muffled slightly by the grass on the street.

"This is so weird," Lucy muttered to herself as I kept her grip on Susan's waist by intertwining her fingers on Susan's stomach. A look of confusion came over her face when she felt a slight bulge on Susan's stomach as she bounced rhythmically on the back of the horse. Lucy knew that Susan wasn't perfect but she thought that Susan would be more…fit seeing as she was a great swimmer and she swam almost every day. She thought about her diary entry as she thought about how weird Susan has been acting for the past couple of weeks. She glanced up at Susan quickly before looking around them.

Lucy was amazed to see that their entire street had been transported to…the new world. She expected to see the other citizens living on the street to come pouring out of their houses but no one came out at all. She was surprised no other house had been touched or destroyed by the earthquake too. But she knew there was a specific reason why they were the only one that was attacked and she had a bad feeling about it.

"How much longer until we get there?" Lucy asked after riding on the back of the horse for, what she guessed, was an hour.

"Can we take a small break?" Edmund questioned as he looked back at Peter. Peter in turn looked over at Caspian who nodded.

"There is a lake near here," Caspian said as he urged his horse faster to lead the way. They took a different trail that sloped into some woods. The horses easily dodged the trees that were on the path and they jumped over logs skillfully. They finally stopped by a lake and got down from the horses and led them over to the lake for them to take a drink.

"Are you ok?" Edmund asked Crystal who was shaking one she got her feet to the ground. "Here, sit down," he said as he led her over to a log and made her sit. "First time on a horse?"

"What was your first clue?" She asked sarcastically.

"I can see Cair Paravel!" Lucy said excitedly as she pointed in the distance. Edmund followed where her finger was pointing. He could see the Cair Paravel flags waving in the breeze, above the trees that surrounded the lake.

"I can't wait until we're back home," Edmund sighed as he stretched his arms above his head. "Hey!" He cried out when he got hit by droplets of water. He turned to the lake where Lucy was giggling, with her hand in the water, getting ready to splash him again. Smiling, Edmund quickly took off his socks and shoes and rolled up his pants legs before he rushed into the lake. Lucy shrieked with laughter before rushing away from him.

Susan sat down on the log next to Crystal and looked out at the lake deep in thought, absent mindedly rubbing her stomach. Crystal noticed but didn't say anything as she watched Edmund chase Lucy through the shallow part of the lake. Peter and Caspian were standing around, talking quietly about something. Caspian gave Peter his input but he kept glancing over at Susan when Peter looked over at Lucy to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Once Caspian and Susan locked eyes with each other and Susan smiled a little before shifting her attention back to Edmund and Lucy.

Suddenly an arrow came whizzing out of nowhere and got stuck in a tree, the end shook from the force of getting stuck in the tree. Peter whirled around and searched the woods to try and see who it was that shot an arrow at him. He quickly drew his sword and held it up, stopping the arrow that came flying at his face. Three other arrows flew at him but he deflected them with a flick of his wrist.

"Guys, get out of here!" Peter ordered as he and Caspian started to block the onslaught of arrows.

Without arguing, Edmund and Lucy rushed out of the lake and quickly put their shoes back on. Susan got Lucy onto the horse before getting on herself. Edmund made sure Crystal was on the back of Phillip securely before hoisting himself up.

"We'll come after you, just go," Caspian said when he noticed Susan hesitating. She nodded and flicked her reigns, tensing slightly when her horse short forward, Phillip followed close behind.

"Will they be ok, Su?" Lucy asked as she tightened her grip on Susan.

"I'm sure they will be, Lu, we've fought against worse things than this," Susan told her. "If we can stop the White Witch and Miraz, we can stop anything."

"Ok, so will you stop lying to Crystal then?" Lucy asked. Susan glanced back at her over her shoulder before looking back at the trail.

"What're you talking about?" Susan asked as she urged her horse to move along the trail at a faster pace.

"You know what I'm talking about," Lucy told her patiently. "Why are you lying to her? The signs are all there." Susan didn't answer as Lucy stared at the back of her head. "Susan!"

"I'm not lying about anything and you don't know what you're talking about," Susan said in a dismissive tone as she glanced around to make sure no one was following them. Once they were out of the woods the horses slowed down to a trot. Lucy could feel that Susan had tensed underneath her grip so she decided not to press the subject any further. She rested her cheek on Susan's back and let the gentle rocking lull her into a light sleep. The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Susan since they had arrived at Cair Paravel. Lucy slid off of the horse.

"Wow," Crystal muttered as she looked up at the castle. "Hard to believe that this is so close to our houses.

Without a word, Susan led them all up the stairs and into the Great Hall. Whispers surrounded them as they walked further into the castle.

"The Kings and Queens of Old are back!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Wait, where's High King Peter?"

"What happened to High King Peter?"

"If you would be so kind, I need you to gather everyone to come to the Great Hall in fifteen minutes," Susan said to a kentauride.

"It will be my pleasure, Mi'lday," the kentauride said with a small bow before going to do what she was told.

"I'm going to go change, Su," Lucy told her.

"Ok, take Crystal with you. I should have a dress for her in my wardrobe," Susan told her. "Edmund, you should go and change too," she added as she looked over at Edmund. He nodded before following the two girls out of the room. Susan went back to the front of the castle and looked down at the lawn, waiting to see Peter and Caspian come out of the woods. When they finally came out she stood at the stairs, watching them lead their horses over to the pen before climbing up the stairs. "What happened?" Susan asked once Peter and Caspian reached the top of the stairs.

"We tried to track down the shooters but we couldn't find them," Peter explained. "It's like they disappeared into thin air." He paused and looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"I sent them to go change, you should do the same," Susan responded. "Everyone's going to be gathering in the Great Hall in a few minutes so we can address them about what is going on."

"I don't know what to say to them. I don't even know what's going on," Peter pointed out.

"You will think of something," Susan said in a kind tone. Peter smiled a little before walking past her to make his way to his room. Susan watched him to make sure he left the room completely before addressing Caspian. "Thanks for helping us."

"Someone blew the horn," he responded as he kept his dark eyes locked on her in a gaze so intense that it shot a shiver down her spine. "I'm assuming it was you?"

"Yes," she responded as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "It seems foolish now," she admitted. "I wasn't really in trouble."

"So…why'd you blow the horn?" Caspian asked in confusion.

"I had to see you!" Susan admitted. "I got into this fight with Peter and I had to come see you one way or another." She let out a breath and looked past him. "I know it was a bad thing to do, especially since nothing was actually _wrong_, but…" Tears started to fill her eyes. Caspian let out a breath and pulled her close to him. He rested his cheek on her head as she held him tight. He held her in his embrace until he felt that she was calm enough to speak. He held her at arms length and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong? What're you trying to tell me?" He asked as he wiped the tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Crystal guessed and Lucy's close to finding out," she muttered as she shook her head.

"Finding out what?" Caspian urged.

"I think…I think I might be…" she tried to say but the tears came back to her eyes. Caspian always wiped those away with his thumbs.

"Might be what?" Caspian asked. "What is it, Queen Susan?"

"Caspian… I think I might be…pregnant." Susan whispered the word pregnant so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

--

Lucy skipped down the stairs and started to make her way down the hall to get to the Great Hall. She spotted Edmund leaning against a banister that was above the Great Hall, watching something carefully. She walked over so she was standing next to him but he still didn't notice her. She looked down and saw Caspian and Susan talking by the front of the Great hall, she couldn't hear what they were saying so they had to be talking quietly, ordinarily voices would echo all the way to the top floor of the castle from the Great Hall.

"What're you doing?" Lucy asked so suddenly that it caused Edmund to jump in fright. He whirled around and held his hand on his chest.

"Lucy!" He hissed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," she apologized. "But what were you doing?"

"I was _trying_ to find out what Susan was saying to Caspian," he responded. "She's been talking to him so long that she hasn't even given herself time to change and the meeting is going to start soon. It must be something really important if she's so caught up in talking to him." He looked back down at the couple who was still talking. "Do you think anything's going on between them? I mean, they did kiss that _one_ time. But it was only once." He clicked his tongue as he drummed his fingers on the rail. "Do you know anything?"

"I can honestly say that I don't," Lucy responded.


	8. Voices

**Chapter 8**

Caspian stared at Susan with wide eyes. His mouth was open and he was trying to force words to come out but they wouldn't. Tears formed in the corners of Susan's eyes but she quickly blinked them away. She lowered her gaze, turned, and quickly walked away from Caspian. She moved as fast as her legs would allow her to go. She had to get away from him, she didn't want to see him for a while. She wiped at her eyes as she made her way up the stairs, almost crashing into Peter as she turned the corner.

"Su, what's wrong?" he asked as he peered at her face. She didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground. He lifted her head and wiped the tears off of her face with thumbs. "Susan, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yes, but not this," she responded as she picked up the front of her dress before taking off down the hall.

Peter stared after her as he let out his breath. He started towards the Great Hall again but stopped when he spotted Edmund and Lucy talking in hushed voices. Edmund suddenly noticed him and nudged Lucy who turned to look at him.

"What were you two doing?" Peter asked.

"Just talking," Lucy responded.

"Just talking?" Peter repeated.

"Yeah," Edmund and Lucy told him in unison.

"Lu, go get Susan, we're about to start," Peter told her.

Lucy nodded before skipping down the hall. She waved to some servants as she passed them before getting to Susan's room. She knocked on the door before letting herself in. She walked in to see Susan staring at her reflection in the mirror as Crystal clasped a necklace around her neck.

"What's wrong, Su?" Lucy asked once she looked at Susan's face. "Were you crying?"

"No," she responded as she let of her hair. "Could you help zip me up?"

Crystal grasped the zipper and pulled it up, frowning slightly when it stopped. "Umm, Su, I think it's stuck."

"That's impossible," Susan told her. "Try harder."

"I would unless you want a scratch on your back," Crystal told her. "Umm, did you…er…gain a little bit of weight?"

"No!" Susan snapped. "Lucy, _you_ zip me up the rest of the way."

Crystal held up her hands as she backed away and Lucy took her place. _'Mood swings,'_ Crystal told herself as Lucy struggled a little bit with the zipper before finally getting it up the rest of the way. Susan smoothed down the rest of her dress and smoothed down the sleeves. "Come on, we're going to be late." Susan held up the front of her dress and rushed out of the room. Crystal and Lucy exchanged glances before following her. Once they left the room she was all ready halfway down the hall, moving at a fast pace.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can get this over with," Edmund said before he started to lead the group down the stairs.

"Susan, wait, are you _sure_ you're ok?" Peter asked, stopping her with his words.

"I'm sure Peter," she responded stiffly.

"I'm here, ok?" He asked gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Right as his hand made contact with her shoulder everything around him turned black as a familiar voice entered his head:

_As the past and present collide a son born to a Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve will harness great power that will be craved by many. If you protect him with the heart then he shall be eternally protected. Fail to protect him and he will taken over to the darkness. Darkness shall not win._

--

**I know, it's short and you can blame me for that but I'm in a rush. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	9. Suspicions

**Chapter 9**

'_That went well,' _Peter told himself as he watched everyone staring into their dinner. Lively chatter filled the Great Hall as they all tucked in to eat their early lunch. After talking to the Narnians about their disappearance things seemed to have gone back to normal automatically. Although Peter felt even more confused than normal, seeing as Aslan told him and Susan that they wouldn't be able to come back to Narnia.

"Why is it that we were able to come back?" Peter muttered to himself as he messed with his goblet, making sure not to spill it on the extravagant table cloth. "I don't understand."

"King Peter, are you all right?" a centaur asked as he lifted his head. "You were talking to yourself."

Peter's face flamed as he smiled a little, suddenly understanding the centaur's words. The centaur thought that Peter was going crazy. "I'm fine, I just have a lot to think about," he responded with what he hoped was a convincing tone. On the outside he had a calm exterior but inside his thoughts were jumbled and he was beyond the state of confusion.

He needed answers.

He about jumped out of his seat when the east was over but had to stop to answer some questions that Narnians had. He expected them all, he knew that they'd be asking where they have been for the past years and why they had suddenly come back again when Aslan himself said that neither Peter nor Susan would be able to return. He gave them the best answers he could produce before excusing himself to try and find Aslan.

He searched through rooms where he expected to find the noble lion but couldn't find him. Peter decided to wait for Aslan to come to him so he decided to go outside. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as the gently breeze blew his hair off of his face.

"Are you waiting for a sparring partner?" Edmund asked as he suddenly appeared by Peter's side, causing him to jump. "Seeing as we don't know how long we're going to be here, or if we can go back, it would be best to sharpen up our fighting skills again."

"That's a great idea, Ed," Peter muttered. Anything to take his mind off of his jumbled thoughts. The two went back into the castle to grab their swords. Edmund, being impatient, went back outside while Peter took his time. Once he was on the grass he and Edmund bowed to each other before preparing their swords. He pulled his sword, Rhindon, out of its sheath and held it. He closed his eyes and thought back to the two big battles he had fought. The first time when he was trying to help defeat the White Witch and the second when he was fighting against Caspian's Uncle Miraz to stop him and his Telmarine army from taking over Narnia.

He could remember everything from both battles: the cries of pain, the cries of triumph, the pain, the anguish. He could even remember seeing his brother getting stabbed and almost dying just so he could fix what he had done.

He remembered how much hatred he felt towards Edmund once he found out that he was the one causing Jadis to always find them but it disappeared when he saw the fear in Edmund's eyes. That was the only time he has felt any form of anger towards any of his siblings. Sure, recently he had that huge fight with Susan but he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at the fact that they couldn't return to Narnia, he just wouldn't admit it.

Peter blinked when he felt weight leave his hand. He looked up his see his sword go flying through the air. Edmund raised his free hand and easily caught the sword by the handle before holding the handle towards his older brother.

"If you'd bee paying attention that wouldn't've happened," Edmund told him. Peter didn't say anything as he took the sword from Edmund and Edmund studied him. "You're heart's not in this, what's wrong?"

"Nothing and everything," Peter admitted as he returned his sword to its case.

"Care to elaborate?" Edmund asked.

"Is Susan acting strange to you?" Peter asked after trying, and failing many times to string together words for form a sentence.

"Strange in what way?" Edmund asked. "She's a girl, all girls are strange."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I," Edmund insisted. "I mean, one minute a girl likes you the next they hate you for reasons you don't know. One reason they're friends with someone else and the next second they speak illy about the friend behind their back. Oh, and don't _ever _get a girl mad at you. Girls are strange creatures, Peter."

"She's not herself," Peter told him, trying not to roll his eyes at Edmund's immaturity. "Her moods shift faster than normal."

"Maybe its that time of month," Edmund suggested.

"She's been like this since we got back home," Peter said as he shook his head. "Lucy told me she's been acting differently in school to. She told me that Susan doesn't pay attention to anyone, she just stares off into space, which is unlike her."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Edmund asked.

"It's hard to say, it could be many different reasons," Peter responded. "I want you to keep an eye on her while we're here."

"Me!? Why not you?"

"Because I have to figure out why we were called back, why our street got pulled in with us, and why our Mother suddenly disappeared, that's why," Peter responded. "But right now we must go find Caspian."

"Why?" Edmund asked as he followed Peter back towards the castle.

"When he arrived he said we weren't out of danger yet, which means we're going to have to put up our guard. But I have to know what we're up against, if he knows at least. If not, we have to start rigorous training so we're better off incase of a surprise attack." Edmund groaned when Peter said 'rigorous training' but Peter ignored him and continued into the castle, an apathetic look was on his face.

--

"Susan, you can't stay in here forever," Lucy told her as she watched Susan pace around the room. Susan's arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were blank as she walked around absentmindedly. Lucy watched from her place on Susan's bed, Crystal was brushing her hair for her before she started to braid it. "Su?"

Susan didn't respond, she just kept pacing the room. She also kept the annoyed look on her face that was mixed with worry and confusion. Lucy watched her sister pacing, not knowing what she could do since she didn't know what was going on in Susan's head. "Su, please talk to me about this."

"You're a little too young, Lu," Susan finally spoke up. She stopped pacing and stood in front of her sister.

"I am not," Lucy replied indignantly. "Susan, what is going on?" She had a stern tone to her voice that grabbed both Susan's and Crystal's attention. Susan had never heard her sister sound so insulted in her life. And she has never talked back to Susan in that way. It had to be because she missed their mother a lot. At least, that's what Susan decided was the reason for Lucy's tone so she didn't say anything about it. "Does it have anything to do with Caspian?"

"No," Susan told her without breaking her gaze with Lucy. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business matters I need to take care of." She lifted the front of her dress and quickly walked out of her room.

"I hate it when she talks to me like that, like I can't understand anything and I can't see what's going on just because I'm young," Lucy said more to herself than to Crystal who stayed silent but had a look of thoughtfulness on her face. "She can't tell that we know what's going on."

"We can't force her into anything," Crystal finally spoke up. "We're going to have to let Susan come to us. I just hope she doesn't wait too long or else we'll be in trouble."

* * *

**I'm thinking of putting the rest of this story in Susan's POV. Do you like the idea or not? Tell me in a review.**


	10. A New Heir?

**Chapter 10**

_**-Susan's POV-**_

I moved as fast as my legs would allow me to go. I made sure I had a strong grip on my dress so I wouldn't have to stop incase it fell out of my grip. I ran down the hallway, blinking rapidly to keep the tears that were trying to slip down my cheeks from falling. I shoved past some servants, almost knocking them over. I didn't stop to apologize, which I knew was a bad thing. I wasn't acting like a lady at all, but acting like a lady was the last thing that was on my mind. I had to get away, even for a little bit.

I turned a corner and crashed into Edmund. The force of the crash made me fall forward and land on his back. He groaned in pain as I shook my head before rubbing it. "Su, do you mind getting off of me? I don't appreciate getting my lungs crushed."

"You are so immature, Edmund!" I snapped before jumping up and rushing off.

"What'd I say?" Edmund called after me. "Susan?"

I didn't stop running until I got to the garden where I fell onto my knees and held my face in my hands. I went over to the garden pond and started at my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy and tear tracks were visible on my cheeks. I furiously wiped my tears away but more fell from my cheeks, it was like I couldn't stop crying.

'_I just wanted to go home; I wish none of this ever happened. I wish we never found Narnia. I wouldn't be in this mess if we hadn't found Narnia, if we hadn't moved in with the professor, if there wasn't a war…'_

"Su?" I jerked my head up and quickly wiped away my tears as I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Peter. "Su, what's wrong?" Peter asked as he sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, Pete," I responded as I quickly brought a hand up to my eye to make sure that tears weren't still falling down my face.

"Now you know I can tell when something is bothering you," he said in a stern tone. "So what's wrong? You've been acting really strange lately."

"I've just…had a lot on my mind," I mumbled as I stared at the ground. It wasn't exactly a lie, I _have_ had a lot on my mind, but I also knew that that wasn't the only reason I've been acting that way. But I've been really careful, haven't I?

"You can tell me," he said, trying to urge me to talk. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know," I admitted. "But some things I don't want to bother you with. You have a lot on your plate, you have to find out why we've been brought back and you have to make sure the castle stays safe."

"But my family comes first," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "Always. If you're hurting then the rest of us are, especially me."

"I'm fine, Peter," I said with a small sigh. "Don't worry about me so much, I can take care of myself. Now, go on, I heard the tailors say something about wanting to have you fitted for new traveling clothes."

"Ugh, the one thing I hate about being King," Peter said as he pulled a face, which caused me to laugh. He smiled before kissing the side of my head. He muttered into my ear, "I never meant to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Of course Peter. Now run along before the tailors come looking for you. The last thing you want is a mad tailor with pins."

_**-Caspian's POV-**_

_Pregnant?_

I felt awful for not saying anything to her. But, I didn't know what to say. It hurt to see Susan divested like that, and it was even worse to know that I was the cause of it. But I just couldn't wrap my head around that fact that Susan could be pregnant…and it's my fault.

"Edmund," I called as I hurried after him down the hall. He stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Yes?" He asked once I joined him by his side.

"Do you know where Susan is? I wish to speak to her."

"I think she and Peter are in the garden," Edmund responded. "Why, is something wrong with Susan? There is, isn't there? It would explain why she's been acting strange lately."

"She's…been acting different?"

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed," Edmund said with a scoff. "She gets defensive when you make a small comment about her hair. I guess it's just a girl thing." Right as he finished that sentence Lucy came into the hallway. "Don't ever grow up," he told her in a serious tone as she gave him an odd look.

"Thanks Edmund," I muttered before moving towards the stairs. I descended them as fast as I could, trying not to fall over. Once I set my feet on the ground I moved as fast as I could to get to the garden. I stopped a couple of times to apologize to a servant that I almost crashed into in my haste to get outside.

I stood at the top of the stairs that overlooked the vast lawns of Cair Paravel. I looked over in the direction of the garden and relaxed a little when I spotted Susan sitting in front of the pond. I tensed back up when I saw that Peter was with her. I took a deep breath and let it out before descending that staircase before walking across the lawns to get to the garden. I weaved my way between the flower beds, stopping to admire it. Lucy did such a great job at keeping the garden filled with flowers. The day before a good majority of the sunflowers was dead. But now they had been replaced with new baby sunflowers that were striving to grow.

"Peter, I would like to have a word with your sister," I spoke up once I got closer to the siblings. Peter glanced back at me and gave me a hard look before standing. Our eyes locked before he brushed past me. I glanced down at Susan who had stood and was dusting the dirt off of her dress. "Susan…" I started.

"What do you want, Caspian?" She asked without looking at me. "I have a lot to do today."

"I wanted to explain…about my behavior," I said as I stepped in front of her so she couldn't leave. "It was unacceptable."

"No, it's the way I expected you to react," she told me, still not looking at me. "It's all right," she announced before trying to move past me. I grabbed her by the crook of her elbow and pulled her back so she was facing me. Before she could say anything I captured her lips in a kiss. He kissed her with everything that he had inside of him, everything that had been screaming at him to do when he first saw Susan again. He reveled in the feel of the softness that was Susan's lips, his hands sliding around her slender body pulling hers only closer to him, wanting to feel her flush against him and tight. Picking her up he whirled her around completely aware of his babbling self in between kisses.

"If you are pregnant, Queen Susan…would I be the father?" I asked as I held her face in my hands, looking her deep in the eyes as she panted slightly.

"Of course," she whispered as if I had offended her. "You were the only one I've been with."

"If you are pregnant," I continued, brushing off the harsh tone in her voice, "I think…we should keep the baby. He or she would be raised well, I'm sure of it."

"I don't…I don't even know if I want to keep the baby," Susan whispered.

"How could you say that?" I gasped. "How could you think that?"

"I'm only seventeen. Back home, girls who are in the same predicament as me are frowned upon."

"But here you won't be. Please Susan, I really want this. I know we can do this, together. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do," she whispered. I stared at her as she looked around, thinking. "I don't like the thought of giving up a baby."

"I really think we can do this. And I'll be beside you every step of the way," I promised as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"OK."

"OK what?"

"We'll do this together," she said as she looked up at me; her were eyes shining as she smiled brightly. I smiled before pulling her against me in a tight hug. I held her securely as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wished we could just live in this moment; that nothing else in the world would matter, but I knew it was too good to be true.

_**-Peter's POV-**_

"If you stare any harder I think your eyeballs are going to pop out of your head," Edmund commented as he appeared next to me. I ignored him as my grip tightened on the rail of the balcony that I was standing on. "What's wrong?"

"Susan's keeping something from us," I said as I finally tore my eyes away from the hugging couple and I looked at Edmund. "I would be worried about it, but I don't have time. I have to go over a couple of battle tactics. I want you to keep an eye on Susan."

"What?" Edmund asked as his eyes widened.

"I want you to follow Susan; try and figure out what it is that she's trying to divert us from," I explained. "Actually, I want Lucy and Crystal to do it too."

"But, Peter, that's invading her privacy. Call me crazy, but girls like their privacy."

"It's not privacy when it has to do with our sister's well-being," I corrected him. "She doesn't think she can trust me–"

"Gee, I wonder why," Edmund muttered sarcastically. I glared at him but continued with my explanation.

"–And I want her to know that, no matter what, she can come to us for anything."

"Are you sure this will work?" Edmund asked. "It feels wrong."

"I'm sure, Edmund," I said with confidence. "Now go, I have to get this meeting started. Don't let me down."


	11. A Revealing Horseback Ride

**Chapter 11**

Susan stood perfectly still as a tailor worked on her dress. She knew she had to have it let out because she was going to show soon, and the last thing she wanted was for Peter or the rest of her family to find out about her predicament before she had the chance to tell them herself. She let out a shaky breath as tears threatened to fall out of the corner of her eyes, but they were tears of happiness. She was going to have the family she wanted, it would happen faster than she expected, but she didn't dwell much on that fact anymore.

_'I have to tell them...but I don't know how they'll take it. Lucy would probably be happy about it. Edmund would be shocked, and Peter....Peter would be furious. Maybe it's best to tell him last, when he's in a better mood. Lately he's been angry with every little thing, it's unlike him.'_

"Queen Susan, may you lift your arms a little?" The tailor asked as she got on her knees. Susan nodded and lifted her arms as she drifted back into her thoughts.

_'I wish Mum was here, maybe then I'd know what to do. I wonder how we're going to get back home if it was pulled here with us. What happened to everyone else on our street? Gosh, there has to be a reason why we were sent back here, especially when Aslan specifically said that we wouldn't be able to return.'_

"Queen Susan, I am finished," the tailor announced, breaking Susan out of her reverie.

"Thank you so much," Susan gushed before lifting the bottom of her dress and stepping down onto the floor. "Do you happen to know where my sister is?"

"I think she is in the garden," the tailor responded as she scooped everything into her basket.

"Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure, Queen Susan."

Susan curtsied before rushing out of the room as fast as she could without dripping over the hem of her dress. She almost crashed into a couple of servants on her way out and stopped to apologize before leaving the castle. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked out across the ocean. She stood there letting the salty wind move through her hair as she stared at the ocean as it receded and rolled onto the sand over and over again.

Susan tore her eyes away from the breathtaking sight and made her way down to the garden. She spotted Lucy walking the path, humming softly to herself. Crystal was with her, talking to her about something that Susan couldn't hear.

"Hello, I don't suppose you two would fancy going on a horseback ride?" Susan suggested as she approached the two girls.

"Are you sure you want to?" Lucy asked as she eyed Susan. "I mean, you just got your dress tailored, I don't want you to take the chance that it might get ripped."

"It's quite all right, I know what I'm doing," Susan said before turning around and leading the way to the horse pen. Lucy let out a breath and followed her, nudging Crystal in the side to follow her too. The trio walked across the rolling green grass to the horse pen.

Susan rubbed a black horse's nose before opening the gate and leading her out. Lucy walked out with a butterscotch colored horse and a brown horse with white spots. Lucy held the brown and white horse still as Crystal got on the back of it, with difficulty. She complained under her breath about her dress as Lucy and Susan laughed. Once she was on Lucy and Susan got onto their horses and they took off.

They waved to Edmund as they passed and rode in the direction of the forest. Susan loved the rock and bounce feeling of her horse but suddenly felt bad for riding one. It could harm their baby and she didn't want that. But she was all ready on and she couldn't make an excuse to suddenly get off and go back. She pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to have fun with the ride.

They made their way all the way to the lake and Susan sat on the horse, thinking about what had happened the last time she was there. It was when she, Peter, Lucy, and Edmund saved Trumpkin from being killed by Telmarines. _'We have come a long way for peace in Narnia.'_

Lucy eagerly slid off of the horse's back, took off her socks and shoes, held up the bottom of her dress, and rushed into the water. She laughed as she kicked it around and let out a squeal when Crystal suddenly splashed her. Susan watched from the back of her horse how much fun they were having and felt a pang of envy. She knew that her times of fun would soon be over and more responsibility would set in.

Lucy stopped playing when she noticed the look on Susan's face and walked over to the side of her horse. Susan looked down at Lucy as Lucy looked up with a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she locked eyes with Susan.

"Nothing," Susan responded as she forced a smile.

"Don't lie to me," Lucy said in a firm tone, which surprised all of them. "You've been acting differently and we all have noticed it. We may have been nice and not said anything about it but I'm putting my foot down. I know something's bothering you and I want you to tell me what."

"It's...nothing...I can't talk to you about it," Susan whispered as she lowered her head.

"I thought you could tell me anything," Lucy said in a hurt tone. "You know you can trust me and you know you can trust Crystal. We'll keep it between us, you know that."

Susan bit her lip and tried to keep the tears from falling down her face but they slipped down silently. She got off her horse and was immediately pulled into a hug by Lucy. She rubbed her back as Susan silently sobbed and Crystal stood by, waiting patiently for Susan to continue. She had a feeling she knew what Susan was going to say so she stayed quiet to see if she would be right.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not bad. Tell us so we can help you," Lucy whispered.

Susan looked at her with hope filled eyes and Lucy gave her a smile, urging her to continue. Susan wiped away her tears and took in a shuddering breath before saying in a whisper, "Lu...I'm pregnant."

"I knew it," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Wh...what?"

"I knew it," Lucy repeated. "I had a feeling you were when you started to act differently. Your mood always shifted and you always attacked Edmund whenever he teased you. You kept throwing up in the morning too. I had a feeling you were, I just wanted you to confirm it."

"Did you know too?" Susan asked as she looked at Crystal who nodded.

"I had the same feeling as Lucy did," she responded. "It made a lot of sense when you changed your diet and small things like that."

"Edmund and Peter...?" Susan asked.

"They don't know," Crystal told her. "Edmund's kind of clueless and I think Peter thinks there's something wrong with you but he doesn't know what it is."

"Caspian's the father, isn't he?" Lucy asked. Susan blushed and nodded. "Was it the night before we came back home?" Susan nodded again. "I knew it."

"What're you going to do about this?" Crystal asked.

"Caspian and I want to keep it," Susan responded. "But I can't let Peter and Edmund know about this yet."

"Why not?" Lucy questioned. "He deserves to know."

"Peter....Peter's Peter, he wouldn't understand," Susan said as a new batch of tears came to her eyes. "He's probably look down at me for the rest of my life."

"He would not," Crystal spoke up. "Peter is fair and he always listens to both sides of a situation and thinks it through. He wouldn't just shun you like that, you're his sister, and he would never give up on you. You, Lucy, and Edmund mean a lot to him and he wouldn't drop you all because of this."

"I don't know how I'll tell him," Susan said as she wiped her eyes again.

"I can tell him for you," Lucy offered.

"No, I have to do this on my own," Susan said more to herself than to the girls. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and checked to make sure the tears stopped falling. "I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Don't wait until the baby comes," Lucy said with a grin as Susan chuckled.

"I promise I'll tell him before then."

"Susan!" They heard Edmund's shout from the distance. The three girls looked towards the woods as Edmund emerged, riding on the back of Phillip. He stopped so suddenly that Edmund almost flipped off the horse. Once he got Phillip under control he looked down at the three girls with wide eyes. "You have to come back to the castle!" He announced, breathing heavily.

"Why? Did something happen?" Susan asked as her heart started to beat faster than normal. _'Did Peter find out?'_

"No," Edmund said with a smile. "Nothing bad happened. This is really good news."

"What is it, then?" Lucy asked as we bounced on her toes.

"We think we've found Mum," Edmund as his grin got bigger.

"My Dad too?" Crystal asked with hope filling her voice as her eyes lit up.

"I'm pretty sure. Come on, Peter's waiting for us."


	12. Helen Pevensie

**Chapter 12**

Edmund waited patiently for the girls to get back on their horses before he led them back to Cair Paravel. Lucy had a big smile on her face as they raced after her brother. _'We finally found her! Gosh, I can't wait to see her again!'_ Lucy smile suddenly faded from her face as a thought plagued her mind. _'How're we going to explain Narnia to her? I hope Peter and Edmund have something prepared.'_

She pushed the thought out of her mind as she urged her horse foreword. Edmund smiled at her, a challenging smile, before he urged Phillip forward too. Lucy grinned at the competition that was starting between them. They raced ahead of Susan and Crystal, too eager to see their mother again to care that they were being left behind. Lucy could see the familiar spark that was in Edmund's eye and she was happy to know that their mother was the reason for that.

It felt like an eternity to Lucy before they made it back to the castle where Peter was pacing in front of the castle doors, obviously waiting for them. He looked up when they raced each other up the stairs.

"Is it true, Peter? Did you find Mum?" Lucy asked once they reached Peter's side. She was bouncing on her toes, her eyes widened and filled with hope. Peter waited for Edmund, Susan, and Crystal to reach them before he responded.

"Yes," he said with a nod before the two broke out into huge smiles. "They're waiting inside." Lucy started forward but Peter grabbed her arm to stop her. She gave him a confused look as she took two steps back down the stairs. "But we have a problem. We're going to have to tell them _everything_. Where we are, how we know this place, everything."

"So? How's that a problem?" Crystal asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you really think they're going to believe us?" Peter responded as he gave them all a pointed look. "They're probably going to think...this is some sort of dream or something. And say they do believe us, what then? Do you think they're easily going to accept the fact that we're kings and queens of this place?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Susan said with a smile as she picked up the front of her dress and started up the stairs. Lucy dashed past her and Edmund ran after her. Edmund lightly shoved Lucy out of his way and she laughed as she raced to catch up with him. The two ran into the great hall and stopped abruptly in the doorway once they saw their mother standing there, a look of shock and awe was on her face.

Lucy was the first to break out of her trace and she rushed over to their mother. "Mum!" Helen Pevensie turned around and a look of pure joy came to her face when she saw her youngest child racing towards her. She held out her arms and brought Lucy to her as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, squeezing her tight as tears fell down their faces. "Oh Mum, I'm so glad to see you again!" Lucy muttered into her mother's clothes.

"Oh Lucy, my baby, I'm so glad you're safe," Helen muttered as she stroked Lucy's hair as she gently rocked her. Helen looked up to see Edmund standing in the doorway, staring at the two. Helen held out her hand and waited to see what Edmund would do. He looked from her hand, to Lucy, and then up at Helen's face before he slowly started forward. As he got closer he picked up speed before running into her arms. He made sure he didn't squish Lucy as he hugged his mother in a tight embrace, which surprised her a little bit.

Edmund had always been distant towards her ever since their father left. He was bitter towards her and would always snap at her if she asked him to do something simple for her. This change shocked her, but she welcomed it, thankful to know that he was safe and sound. "I'm sorry Mum," he whispered as he pulled away and shifted his gaze so she wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall out of the corners of his eyes. She smiled and kissed him on the side of the head.

"Where are Susan and Peter?" Helen asked as she looked around.

"And my daughter?" Mr. Manning, Crystal's father, asked, tearing his eyes away from the large glass windows of the Great Hall.

Before Edmund could respond a loud shout, "Dad!" echoed through the Great Hall. Mr. Manning's face split into a large gin as his daughter rushed over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he easily lifted her off of the ground.

"Mum!" Susan muttered breathlessly before she and Peter rushed over to their mother. Edmund and Lucy moved out of the way so they wouldn't get him and beamed at their mother as she pulled her oldest son and daughter to her to hug them. "Mum, it's you. It's really you."

"How'd you find her?" Lucy asked Peter as she hugged their mother again.

"That's one of the many things we're going to have to explain," Peter said as he looked into his mother's eyes. "Please, follow me," he said as he held out his arm for Helen to take. She smiled at him, which was filled with confusion, before hooking her arm with his and he led her out of the room. His siblings followed close behind and Crystal and her father followed them.

As they left the Great Hall they ran into Caspian. He looked over at the group before his eyes rested on Susan' slightly. She flinched a little under his gaze and lowered her head. He blinked and looked at her in confusion before looking over at Peter. "Sir, if you are going to be busy then I will have some soldiers patrol the grounds for you."

"I would appreciate that, thank you Caspian," Peter said with a small bow. Caspian returned the gesture before the two went down the hall in two different directions. Edmund opened the door to the study and let everyone pass him before going in himself. He sat down in an empty chair and rested his hands on the table. He, his siblings, and Crystal were all sitting on one side of the table while Helen and Mr. Manning sat on the other side. "Where to start..." Peter muttered. "First off, how did you get here, Mum? What happened?"

"It all happened so suddenly," Helen blurted out. "The shaking...like there was an earthquake. Things fell over and the windows were breaking. I tried to get out but everything was falling around me. I ended up being trapped under some rubble and I couldn't get out. I tried calling for help but I didn't hear anything. I didn't know what happened to you." She let out a breath before continuing. "I don't know how long I was trapped but Christian eventually came," she nodded in Christian Manning's direction. "He helped me get out of room. We left the house...and saw rolling grass and mountains. We didn't know what happened. We just started walking around, trying to figure out where we were and what happened. I don't know how long we were looking, it had to be more than a few days, when a nice man showed up, and I think it was the same one who addressed you before, Peter."

"Caspian," Peter confirmed. "We're glad you're safe now, Mum," Peter said with a smile.

"Maybe you can explain some things to us now. It seems like you know what is going on," she said as she looked at all of their faces as they exchanged confused looks to each other.

"Ummm...where to start," Peter muttered to himself. "Ok, you know how you made us go live with Professor Kirk during the war?" Helen nodded. "Well, while we were there Lucy found this wardrobe while we were playing hide and seek. She said she got transported to a different world. We didn't believe her at the time. While we were sleeping that night she went back into the wardrobe without us knowing. Edmund followed her and they went back to that world. When Lucy and Edmund came back out Lucy tried to tell us about it and tried to get Edmund to tell us but he said that he was only playing a game with her."

"Sorry about that," Edmund apologized.

"It's all right," Lucy said as she gently squeezed his hand and smiled a pleasant smile.

"Anyway, one day we were playing cricket and Edmund accidentally broke a window. We went inside to see where it landed when Ms. McCready started coming our way. We didn't want to get into trouble so we ran and hid in the wardrobe. That's when we figured out that Lucy was acutely telling the truth. She had met this faun named Mr. Tumnus and was getting us to meet him. We went to his house and saw that he had been taken away by a woman named the White Witch.

"After that we met these Beavers that explained to us who Mr. Tumnus was and about the White Witch and about a majestic lion named Aslan. As we were going to leave we noticed that Edmund was missing." Peter glanced at Edmund out of the corner of his eye and saw that his dark eyes had clouded over in pain. He gave Edmund an apologetic look and Edmund responded with a soft smile. "You can take over on this part, since we don't know it in full detail."

"Well..." Edmund said as he let out a breath. "I had met the White Witch the first time I came here when I followed Lucy. She let me have hot chocolate and Turkish Delights. She said that I was a son of Adam and said that I was part of a prophecy or something. I had to get my siblings to her castle though. When we came back the second time while they were talking to the beavers I left and went to find her castle. She took me in and that's when I saw Mr. Tumnus chained in a cell." He stopped when Lucy gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. "Anyway, she got mad at me when I didn't bring them with me and put me in a cell too. She then figured if we found them then they could lead us to Aslan, her greatest enemy. She turned Mr. Tumnus into stone; I think it was a warning for what she would do to me in case I didn't do what she said." He fell silent as he glared down at the table.

"As we talked to the beavers these wolves came and tried to attack us. We were able to get out of the way and we ran off. We went on this journey of sorts to try and get away from the White Witch. Each time she found us and we got attacked by wolves but we got away. Then one time we met up with Father Christmas who gave us each gifts. He gave me a sword and a shield, he gave Susan a horn and a quiver with arrows and a bow, and he gave Lucy a cordial and a small dagger. He told us, with those weapons by our side, we would fill the prophecy of the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve." He paused to try and read the expression on his mother's face but it was unreadable. "We got attacked by the wolves again, at the river. We tried to cross it but we got trapped. The river melted and the ice broke. We were plunged into the river but we got out. We went to this camp where we finally met Aslan."

"The camp was filled with an army that Aslan had created to go against the White Witch," Susan jumped in. "While we were drying off a wolf came and attacked Lucy and I. Peter came in and defeated it, earning the right of Aslan to knight him as Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. He was then asked to join the army to defeat the White Witch. About the same time he was offered the choice we saw that Aslan had found Edmund and was talking to him. He then told us to forget what Edmund had done. Peter wanted us to go home while he fought here but we wouldn't let him."

"The White Witch appeared then," Lucy inputted. "She said that Edmund was her property and she was going to destroy him. Aslan sacrificed himself instead. That's what got Peter to agree to fight, and Edmund wanted to fight too. Aslan got resurrected and we went to help fight. Edmund broke the White Witch's staff but got hurt in the process. I thought he was going to die. Aslan eventually defeated her and I got to save Edmund. We were then crowed Kings and Queens of Narnia. Many years went by and we grew to be about twenty years old. We went hunting and passed this lamppost and were brought back to Professor Kirk's place."

"A year later," Peter continued the story, "We were going to go to school when we were pulled back into Narnia because Caspian had called us here because of the horn he blew into. We went around trying to find him and when we did he told us that a czar named Miraz had taken over Narnia. We went on a night raid at his castle but it failed. Miraz and I later had a done on one fight. He was defeated but then the Telmarine army started to attack. We fought back as we waited for Lucy to come back with Aslan. He was able to help us defeat the army once and for all and we were able to return home. Susan and I weren't supposed to return here but somehow we did."

Silence hung in the air once he finished the long story. The Pevensies exchanged glances as they bit their lips and looked over at their mother. Crystal had her eyes locked with her father's who was staring at her intently.

"You don't seem surprised by this at all," Christian finally spoke up as his eyes narrowed.

"Well...I'm not...they've told me about this before," she responded slowly as she avoided his gaze.

"You never told me," Helen pointed out.

"We didn't know..." Peter let his voice trail off.

"You...you rule this place?" She asked as she looked around.

"Yes," Edmund spoke up. "Lucy and Susan are queens, I'm a king, and Peter's the high king. I'm King Edmund the Just, Su is Queen Susan the Gentle, Lu is Queen Lucy the Valiant, and Pete is High King Peter the Magnificent. We live in Narnia, which is where we are right now. We are in Cair Paravel, that's the name of the castle and we rule Narnia."

Susan bit her lip as silence fell over the table again. She knew that they had only explained part of their predicament. No one else, aside from Caspian her sister and Crystal, knew what was going on with her.

"This is a lot to take in," Helen muttered as Peter reached across the table to take her hand.

"I want to show you around!" Lucy said happily as she got out of her seat.

"I...I want to talk to her first," Susan spoke up. "Alone," she added as she pointedly looked over at Peter and Edmund.

"I need to discuss something with you anyway," Edmund told Peter as the two stood. Peter nodded and left the room, followed by Edmund, Lucy, Crystal, and Christian.

"What's wrong, Susan?" Helen asked as she reached across the table and took both of Susan's hands into hers. Tears fell down Susan's cheeks as she sniffed. "What's wrong?"


	13. Return to the Past

**Chapter 13**

"What's wrong, Susan?" Helen asked as she reached across the table and took both of Susan's hands into hers. Tears fell down Susan's cheeks as she sniffed. "What's wrong?"

Susan let out a breath before struggling to find the right words to say. _'Should I tell her? Yes, I have to...but what if she takes it badly? I don't want her to be disappointed in me. But I can't keep this from her, especially as I continue to grow...'_

"Susan, dear, please tell me," Helen begged, tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Susan stared at her in shock. She has never seen her mother cry. Sure, she has _heard_ her mother cry, but never _seen_ her cry. Helen made sure not to cry in front of her children, especially as they grew up, so she wouldn't alarm them.

"I...I...I made a mistake, Mum," Susan finally choked out as she squeezed her mother's hands. She could feel Helen's eyes burning into her head so she told the whole story, how she met Caspian, how her views on him changed, and how she got into the predicament she is in now. By the time Susan finished explaining Helen was in tears herself. "I'm so sorry," Susan whispered as she felt her mother move around the table and wrap her arms around her oldest daughter.

"Don't be," Helen said as she held her daughter tighter. "It was a mistake, honey, God will forgive you." Helen held her until Susan's cries slowly changed to sobs before she stopped crying all together. Helen stroked her hair as Susan wiped the tears off of her face. "First thing's first, do your brothers or Lucy know?"

"Lucy knows, so does Crystal, but I haven't told Edmund and Peter yet," she responded as she dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. She noticed the questioning look on her mother's face before stating, "I...I didn't know how they'd react and I didn't want to know so...I haven't told them. I was going to eventually, before I started showing, but..."

"Ok and you haven't done anything to harm the child?" Helen asked as she looked at Susan's midsection.

"I...I went horseback riding earlier... but I don't know..." Susan's voice trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears that were going to fall out of her eyes. _'No more crying, Su, you can get through this.'_

"It's going to be ok, Su, I'll be here with you," Helen said as she took her daughters hand. "I don't want you to go through this alone."

"Thanks Mum," Susan whispered. "To be honest...I'm kind of scared about this."

"That's natural, darling," Helen told her. "I was afraid when I was pregnant with Peter. But eventually it got easier because I knew what I had to do and my maternal instincts kicked in. The same will happen to you, I just know it."

"But...but what if I make another mistake? We don't know how we're getting home, what if I put my child's life in jeopardy? There are a lot of things out there we still don't know about," Susan started to ramble. "And people would want to know who the father is. And I'm not married, which is going to besmirch my name as queen."

"Susan, Susan, calm down," Helen said as she patted her daughter's hand. "We'll cross the bridge when we come to it. Right now, we should go see the tailor to make sure you have dresses that would fit you while the little on grows."

"You're more accepting about this than I thought you would be, Mum," Susan said as the two women stood and started to leave the room, arm in arm.

"I always knew this would be happening," Helen admitted. "You getting pregnant, I mean. I always expected that Peter would get married before that happened, and you would have found someone yourself, Edmund would've started to go on dates with some girls, and Lucy would start to get an interest. I always thought all of that would happen before you got pregnant, but I knew, in the back of my mind, that you would be the one to throw everything out the window." She and Susan chuckled. "Now, tell me more about this Caspian," Helen said as Susan blushed.

-----

"You stay here with Lucy, correct?" Christian asked as he looked around the room that was decorated in purple. Lucy smiled and nodded as an apathetic look stayed glued to Crystal's face. She judged by his tone that he was only asking to make sure that she wasn't staying in any of the boys' rooms.

"That's correct," Crystal responded. "Peter made sure that I was staying in her room."

"I knew I liked that boy," Christian said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Crystal muttered sarcastically.

"Mr. Manning, do you want to see the horses? They're really beautiful and they can show you parts of Narnia that you can't get to by walking," Lucy suggested as she got to her feet and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress with her hands.

"That sounds like a good idea, he can get one of the Telmarine women to show him around," Crystal said as she shoved her father out the door. "Just ask a servant to escort you there and have fun." Once he was out the door the entire way she closed it and leaned against it. "Sheesh, and I thought he had problems when we were home."

"I didn't think you'd get rid of him that fast," Lucy commented as she went over to her dresser and pulled out a drawer. She fastened a belt around her waist and placed her small dagger into the sheath before putting her cordial into another pocket.

"It takes a lot of quick thinking to get him out of the way," she admitted as she pulled her jet black hair back into a ponytail and held it together with the small rope that Lucy had let her borrow. "Speaking of which, how're we going to get in and out without your brothers or Caspian noticing, you specifically, are gone?"

"I told a servant if one of them is looking for me to tell them that I'm in the garden. The garden's too big for them to actually _want_ to look for me so they'd wait for me to come back in," Lucy responded as she quickly changed her shoes. "Ok, let's go."

Lucy opened the door to her room and stuck her head out; looking doth ways down the hallway before stepping out completely. She looked around again before waving Crystal forward and the two tiptoed down the hallway as fast as they could, trying not to make any noise.

The successfully made it down the hallway but quickly hid behind a pillar when a centaur clopped by. Lucy held her hands over her mouth to silence her heavy breathing because she got scared. They waited until the centaur passed by before rushing down the stairs and out a side exit.

They dashed down to the horse pen, checking to make sure that Christian was gone first, and then opened the pen to let out two horses. Lucy held the white one still so Crystal could get on before she got onto the black one. She made a clicking sound with her tongue before urging the black horse forward. He shot out of the pen with the white horse following closely.

Lucy smiled at the rocking feeling and the wind in her hair as they rode down the rolling green grass towards their destination. A feeling of dread also filled her when it dawned on her what it was that they were actually going to do. She shook her head and blinked rapidly to keep the tears that were going to fall down her face. _'Don't cry now, Lu, you have to be strong, you have to be strong.'_

She continued to repeat that phrase in her head that she hadn't realized when they had arrived. She looked up an automatically noticed the lamppost. She looked ahead and saw the door that was in the side of the cliff wall. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tighter so she wouldn't cry as she dropped down from the horse.

Crystal followed her lead and dropped off of her horse. They tied the reigns to a nearby tree trunk to make sure they didn't run away. Lucy made a beeline for the door, moving as fast as she could in her dress.

"Remind me again why we're here," Crystal said as Lucy grasped the doorknob.

"Because my friend Mr. Tumnus used to live here," she responded as she used her shoulder to brush her red hair out of her face. "I wanted to take a look around once more, I haven't been here in a while...and it would be good to see the place again."

She twisted the knob and tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. She made a face and hit it with her shoulder. The force of it made the door move slightly. She tried a couple more times before the door swung open and she fell forward onto her knees. She coughed as dust and dirt rose up and she wiped her hands on the bottom of her dress as she quickly got to her feet.

"Are you ok, Lu?" Crystal asked as she rushed into the dark place.

"Yes, I'm all right," she responded before she went down the small stairs and went straight to the bookshelf. She smiled and lightly touched the spine of them and read the titles to herself. She then went to the table and felt her heart soar when she saw that the flute was sitting there, right where it was left before.

She reached out and picked it up, rolling it over in her hands as she heard Crystal moving around behind her. She lifted it and blew into it, flinching when she heard the shrill sound. She quickly dropped it as Crystal whirled around to look at her, laughing a little. Their laughter got cut off when they heard the clopping of hooves coming from somewhere in the house. Lucy's eyes widened as he backed away quickly, only to crash into the pile of plates that was on the counter behind her. The two girls flinched when it crashed to the floor along with the tuna that had been sitting on top of it.

"Who's there?" a voice called out as the clopping got closer. Lucy hesitated to leave as she leaned over a little, to see who was coming around the corner. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who had entered the room. It couldn't be him, yet he was standing there in front of them.

"Mr...Mr. Tumnus?"

-----

"What is it you need to say, Ed?" Peter asked as he followed Edmund down the hall. Edmund didn't respond but he picked up his quick pace. Peter didn't know where his brother was taking him but followed him anyway. Edmund finally turned into a room and started up the stairs as quick as he could without tripping. He opened another door once they reached the top and Peter stepped in, looking around in awe.

He has never been up to the room before and wondered when Edmund had the time to find it. Books lined the circular wall and some were stacked in random places. Some were open on the ground and some were open on the shelves. A telescope sat in front of the only window, which was where Edmund went straight to. He closed an eye and looked through the lenses, swinging the telescope from side to side, as if looking for something.

"Ed...how...when...how'd you know this was here and when'd you find it?" Peter asked as he picked up a book and started flipping through the pages he saw that it was written in a different language so he resorted to looking at the pictures.

Edmund quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper that was in front of him before looking through the lenses again. "It was one of those many days we were playing hide 'n' seek. Lucy always seems to find me first so I tried to find a really good place. I didn't want to get caught by a guard so I went through the door, came up the stairs, and hid in here. I looked at these books for hours when I remembered we were playing a game. You got mad at me, remember? You said that I was spending too much time doing leisurely activities instead of running the kingdom."

Peter blushed at his statement. He had forgotten all about that incident but Edmund easily made him remember. As they grew up there he and Edmund fought easily, it was mainly about Peter claiming that Edmund was acting more like a kid than a king that he was supposed to be. At the time the power went to Peter's head and it didn't occur to him that it was _right_ for them to act like kids at the time because they were still growing up. He knew that Edmund forgave him all of those times but he still wished he could take the many words that spilled out of his mouth back.

Peter crossed the room and sat down on a wooden stool before looking over at the desk that was to his left. He saw a map that looked like it had been drawn on just recently; there were fresh looking finger smudges along the edges of the map. He looked closer and recognized that the lands and rivers were written in Edmund's slightly slanted handwriting.

"Ed, you drew this?" Peter asked in amazement as he motioned to the map. Edmund looked up and turned to see what Peter was pointing at. A shadow of a smile came to his face as he nodded before looking back at the telescope. "This is...brilliant. How long did it take you to do this?"

"Since we got back, I'd say about...three, four days tops, and I'm not finished yet," Edmund responded as he wrote something else down before picking up the book and walking over to Peter. He sat down on another stool and placed the book in his lap. "This has been brought to my attention solely because of the fact that Phillip is still here. He should be dead along with Mr. Tumnus, right?" Peter nodded. "But he's not, which was what brought me back here in the first place."

"How does this room have anything to do with the fact that Phillip is still alive?" Peter asked.

"Was he here when we came back to help Caspian?" Edmund questioned with a raised eyebrow as he leaned back to pull a book out from between two other books in a stack. He flinched when the stack crashed to the floor before wiping the dust off of the cover. "How do you think I was able to find the girls when they went off by themselves?" He flipped the pages and held the book open for Peter to read. He took the book and tried to read it but found himself getting frustrated too easily. "It's in Latin," Edmund supplied. "I only know a little bit of it, but never mind that. Look at the pictures."

Peter did as he was told and looked at the pictures. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw that the pictures resembled them a little bit. He continued to turn the pages and narrowed his eyes when it seemed that the book was telling a story about what they've been through before. "Wait, this doesn't seem to make sense," he muttered to himself. "This looks like the White Witch."

"Yeah, I noticed that myself," Edmund spoke up. "I tried to figure out what her picture being there meant, but I couldn't figure it out. It's not in the beginning of the story like it should be. When I first saw that I turned the telescope so it was facing her castle." Edmund stood up and Peter followed his little brother's lead as he walked over to the telescope. "The last time we were here her castle wasn't covered in snow, because the snow melted altogether once she was defeated, right?"

"Right..." Peter agreed slowly.

"Look now," Edmund said as he nodded to the telescope. Peter stepped forward and bent over to look into the lenses. He turned the telescope slightly before noticing the White Witch's castle in the distance. His eye started to hurt from the glare of the sun. _'Wait...glare?'_ Peter stood up and looked at Edmund before leaning over again and looking through the lenses. He could see that the sun was reflected off of the snow that had fallen over the castle. Peter stood back up and looked at Edmund with an open mouth. "I've read almost all of these books, the ones in our language, and nothing added up. So, I had to look at that book," he pointed at the book that he had shown Peter before, "and wrote down what I've noticed since we've gotten here."

Peter picked up the piece of paper that Edmund had written on to see small notes such as snow fall, the wind direction, the temperature of the wind, and some other things. Peter looked up at Edmund who was looking through the lenses once more.

Peter looked up and stared at the back of his brother's head in amazement. It suddenly dawned on him that he didn't give Edmund the credit he deserved. He always thought that he had a harder time with the workings of Cair Paravel but Edmund had done more than he has ever done. Peter looked down at the notes and sighed in frustration. _'I don't get it. What does any of this stuff have to do with anything?_' Edmund looked up and rounded on Peter as if he had just read Peter's mind.

"I've studied these things every day since we've gotten here," he said as he pointed at the paper that was in Peter's hands. "Day and night, whenever I had time I've been in here. From looking at most of these books I only have one theory," he said as he locked eyes with Peter.

"Which is?" Peter asked him, almost afraid to know the answer.

"We came back to Narnia all right," Edmund started, "But I think we traveled back in time to when we _first_ came here."

------------

**Well, I hope this is a little bit longer than I usually write chapters for this story. Happy New Year, guys! Read and review please!**


	14. Edmund's Nightmare

**Chapter 14**

Peter stared at his brother as he let the words sink in. he was going to claim that Edmund was lying but the look in Edmund's eyes proved him wrong. Edmund looked terrified, which was not an emotion that was ever seen on his brother's face. When Edmund started shaking Peter lead him over to the stool and gently made him sit down.

"That can't be possible," Peter finally declared once he found his voice.

"We did," Edmund responded.

"It can't be possible," Peter repeated. "We'd...we'd be younger, wouldn't we? And Caspian couldn't be here."

"I don't know how it happened but it did," Edmund replied. "We're here but I don't know if there are more of us. Caspian shouldn't be alive in this time period and yet he is still here but I don't know _why_ he's here or why _we're_ here."

"Think back, what happened before the earthquake," Peter said as he gripped Edmund by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Think, Ed, think!" Edmund gripped his head with his hands as he trembled even harder. "Edmund, Ed, listen to me!"

"No!" Edmund shouted. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Ed! Ed!" Peter cried out desperately as he tried to fight his brother's thrashing to get to him. "Edmund, calm down."

"No! I didn't do anything wrong! Don't hurt me, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" By now Edmund had crumpled to the ground in a heap and was sobbing. Everytime Peter tried to get to him he would yell or push him away. Peter eventually tore out of the room in search for a guard. He ran down a hallway and checked multiple rooms before coming across a guard who was patrolling the corridors.

"Please, you have to help Edmund, something's wrong with him," Peter gasped once he reached the centaur who suddenly sprang into attention.

"What is wrong with King Edmund? Is he sick?" the centaur asked as he followed Peter down the hall.

"I...I don't know. I tried talking to him but he keeps screaming and yelling and pushing me away," Peter responded as he led the guard back into the room. He didn't really like telling his troubles to anyone, he was supposed to be the leader of Narnia and know what to do at all times. He felt like a child again, having to be under the care of someone else.

Peter pushed open the door of the room and saw that Edmund was still curled into a ball. He wasn't crying anymore but he wasn't moving either and his eyes were closed tight. The centaur lifted Edmund into his arms as if he weighed nothing and carried him out of the room. "Will be all right?" Peter asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, King Peter. I have to get to the root of the problem first. Go take a walk to clear your mind; I don't want this to make you not think rationally. We need you during this time."

Peter nodded before he turned to do what he was told. He wrapped his arms around himself as he lowered his head and bit his lip, keeping himself from crying. He's never been that scared for his brother before, not even when he fell ill with pneumonia when he was young. Peter wasn't known to show his emotions, he didn't feel manly when he did. Lucy was the only one who's ever seen Peter at his weakest and even then he didn't want anyone to know that he was weak. Edmund was worse when it came to hiding his emotions so it was a shock to Peter to see Edmund crying and in that vulnerable state.

_'Please be O.K., Ed, I can't do this without you,'_ Peter thought as he looked up at the castle once he stepped outside. _'Maybe a walk will do me some good.'_

-----

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mum?" Susan asked as she walked down the hallway with her mother. They were arm in arm, which Susan thought was a good idea because she thought she would pass out by how hard her heart was beating against her ribcage.

"Yes, I'm sure sweetie," Helen responded as she gave her daughter's hand a squeeze.

"But...but why are you being so understanding about this? I thought you would be mad at me, that's why I haven't told Edmund or Peter yet, but I'm sure Edmund suspects," Susan continued.

"I'm being understanding because you're going to need support to get through this," Helen responded as they turned the corner and started down the stairs that lead to the Great Hall. "Susan, I wouldn't want you to go through this alone. If I weren't here, I'd want you to at least have told Lucy about this so she could help you. I understand why you haven't told Peter or Edmund yet, but know, in due time, that you will have to tell them."

"I know," Susan admitted with a sigh. "I just don't want to have to go through their reactions. I imagine Edmund wouldn't care that much, but Peter...Peter would...he would think badly of me because I got myself into this situation."

"Peter would be disappointed, but you won't think of you any differently," Helen tried to convince Susan but she could tell by the look on Susan's face that she wasn't listening to what Helen was saying. "Where is this Caspian, dear?"

"I think he's tending to the horses," Susan responded. "Why?" She asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Well, if he is the father of your baby then we're going to have to meet, right?" Susan sighed and nodded before changing their course to move outside. She really didn't want to have to go through this, she would rather wait a little while longer but her mother was persistent.

They found Caspian at the horse pen, standing on the rail and tossing hay inside. Once he tossed every stack he reached out a hand and gently rubbed a horse's nose as he neighed softly. Caspian turned around suddenly but relaxed when he spotted Susan.

"Caspian, you remember my mother. You helped her find her way here," Susan spoke up as she gestured to her mother.

"Thank you again for helping me," Helen said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs..." Caspian faltered.

"Pevensie, but Helen is fine," she responded.

"Caspian, I told my Mum about our predicament," Susan told him. Caspian's face paled once the words fell from Susan's mouth. "She wants to help us in any way she can. She understands the situation." The color returned to his face but he still felt uncomfortable.

"Mrs. Pevensie...I mean Helen, I just want you to know that I love Susan very much and I am glad that she's bearing my son or my daughter. I also want you to know that I will never leave her and I will do anything I can to protect her and my child," Caspian finally spoke up.

"I know you will," Helen responded with a smile. "I can tell by the way you look at her. Just know that this won't be easy for either of you and starting now whatever decision you make impacts the future of the child as well."

"I understand that." Caspian nodded. "I want to give my child the best that I can give him...or her. Even if that means giving up fighting to help, I will do anything in my power to make sure my child and Susan is safe."

"_What_!?" A voice suddenly rang out. Susan's heart stopped for a fraction of a second before it started to beat in overdrive. Her breath came out shaky as her palms were flooded with sweat. She slowly turned around and spotted the furious face of Peter, his jaw set and his hands clenched into fists. "Susan, you're pregnant!?"

-----

**Edmund's POV**

_I stumbled but stayed on my feet as I held my stinging face. "Turn around!" She barked as she tapped the top of her staff with her fingers. I just stared at her, trembling. "Don't make me repeat myself!"_

_"Yes ma'am," I muttered as I slowly turned around. I could hear her moving but I didn't know what she was doing. I heard a loud snap and it felt like fire exploded on my back. I cried out in pain and fell onto my knees as tears started to fall._

_"On your feet!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the chamber. I shakily got to my feet, knowing not to turn around and look at her._

_I heard the snap and once again felt the fire on my back. I squeezed my eyes shut as I bit my lip to keep from crying out loud at the pain. The pain worsened with each loud snap until I didn't think I was able to keep in the scream that was trying to force its way up my throat._

_I felt a shove from behind and I landed forward on the ice, gasping, to try and control my breathing as I heard her walking away. "We'll leave in a few minutes," was all she said before she closed the door to the cell, it's slam echoing through the large chamber._

_I slowly lay down so my stomach was resting against the ice. Then, eyes still closed, I rolled onto my back. I let out a hiss of pain as I struggled to get my breath back. It was robbed from me when the pain set it. I held my breath and counted to ten slowly, before I let it out. I did this numerous times until I couldn't feel the pain._

_I could hear her coming back but I didn't say anything, I didn't do anything. She got closer and closer and I concentrated on my breathing._ _'_In. Out. In Out_.'_

_"Edmund," she said calmly, in a tone that was unlike her. "Come with me, it is time to leave." I stayed there, I didn't want to move. It hurt too much to move._ "Edmund!"

_I knew that she meant for me to get up right then and there. I slowly rolled over and forced myself onto my feet. Once I was on my feet she grabbed my shoulder again and pushed me out of the cell._

_"Wh...where are we going?" I asked as I stumbled out of the chamber._

_"We're going to find your brother and sisters...as you_ promised _me," she said as she squeezed my shoulder again. "And you better hope they don't get away this time."_

I snapped my eyes open as her evil laughter echoed in the back of my mind. I couldn't stop shivering as I tried to sit up. I felt the sheets pressing against my chest so I lie back down and let out a long breath, forcing myself to calm down. I was stuck with my arms at my sides because I was tucked in so tightly.

_'It was just a dream, Ed. It was just a dream.'_

No matter how many times I told myself this I couldn't shake her voice out of my mind, the harshness of it. I could still feel her ice cold skin; still feel the pain that she brought onto me. I squeezed my eyes tighter as I tried to keep the tears from falling. _'Don't cry Ed. Crying is a sign of weakness.'_

But I knew I wouldn't be able to stop because I wouldn't get over this. Jadis has scared me even more than she knows. Slowly my body stopped shaking so it was reduced to a light tremble as I took more deep breaths to calm myself down.

The nurse came in a couple of seconds later to take my temperate. I was too ashamed of myself to push her away from me, to let her know that I wasn't sick. "How did I get here?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence. "I remember I was in a different room." I had just told Peter about my theory before I was suddenly transported to Jadis's castle.

"High King Peter alerted a guard and he brought you here before getting me. You gave us such a fright, King Edmund. No one knew what was wrong. But I took good care of you and you seem to be improving. You should be back to yourself by the morning."

"Thank you," I whispered as I forced myself to get untucked from the bed. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed as I held my face in my hands. I suddenly shot my head up as a thought occurred to me. _'She's a Telmarine, so is Caspian. If we went back in time, how are they still here? Did everything we leave behind the last time we came move too? And why did we come back in time?' _I closed my eyes tightly when I felt a cold shiver run up my spine and I couldn't help but muttering, "Does Jadis have something to do with this?"

-----

**So, you'll see more of Peter's reaction in the next chapter as well as Lucy's reaction. Please read and review.**


	15. Disappearance

**Chapter 15**

"Mr...Mr. Tumnus?"

"Yes? How do you know my name?" The faun asked as he tilted his head slightly and looked back and forth between Lucy and Crystal.

"Mr. Tumnus, it's me, Lucy," Lucy told him as she took a step towards him. He took a step back from her as he continued to look her over.

"I don't know a Lucy," Mr. Tumnus replied. Lucy looked crestfallen before looking down at her hand and holding it out to him. Mr. Tumnus looked from her hand to her face and back to her.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked.

"You shake it," Lucy replied, biting her lip to keep the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Why?" Mr. Tumnus asked. All of a sudden Lucy's face scrunched up as she starred crying. Mr. Tumnus looked at her, trying to figure out what to do as Crystal pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down. "What...what did I say?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Umm, she's been through a lot," Crystal told him as she led Lucy over to the table and made her sit down. "Don't take it personally."

"Please don't cry," Mr. Tumnus begged as Lucy wiped her eyes and turned to face him. "Are you hungry? I have some sardines if you want any." Lucy didn't reply before he went clopping into the kitchen to get the food for them.

"I don't get it," Lucy whispered so Mr. Tumnus couldn't hear her. "It's Mr. Tumnus, I know it is but he doesn't know who I am."

"Think about it, Luce," Crystal said as she kneeled. "You told me before that when you came back here the second time he should have been..." she let her voice trail off as Lucy's eyes widened. "How is he standing here in front of you now, if that's the case?"

Lucy shook her head as a look of confusion crossed her face. _'She's right. How can he be here if he's supposed to be dead? I know he was. He wasn't here when we came back to help Caspian defeat the Telmarines._ She looked up when Mr. Tumnus placed a plate of freshly cooked sardines in front of her. She forced a smile as the smell of fish reached her nostrils and she tried not to show her disdain.

"Hey Lucy, you might want to take a look at this."

Lucy jumped up from her seat and rushed to Crystal's side. Her eyes widened when she saw the snow gently falling onto the ground. Lucy's knees started to shake as pictures and sounds filled her head of the past war she had to witness. Her knees shook harder when she saw her brother being stabbed all over again as Jadis just looked at him with a look of victory on her face. _Something isn't right in Narnia._

"That snow wasn't there before," she whispered as she kept her eyes trained on the fallen snow.

"That's from the power of the White Witch," Mr. Tumnus spoke up so suddenly that it caused the two girls to jump in fright. "Ever since the Almighty Aslan disappeared she's slowly been taking control of Narnia. She said she was going to blanket our home in snow but we didn't think she'd actually do it."

_This is too familiar..._ Lucy let out an audible gasp as her eyes widened. She nudged Crystal in the side to grab her attention. "I thought this sounded too familiar. Do you remember the stories that we told you about Narnia? How we said that it was covered in snow when we first came?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Crystal questioned.

"Can't you see? Things...are repeating themselves," Lucy explained. "Or...or we went back in time. That's how Phillip was still alive, that's how Mr. Tumnus is alive now."

"Wouldn't that mean that there would be two of you?" Crystal asked.

"Narnia is a special place," was Lucy's only reply. "I think that this is happening for a reason. That we were brought back in time to stop something from happening."

"Do you know what?"

"No, I don't. But I can't shake that feeling." Her fingers gripped the window pane in anger. "Oh, I wish I knew what was really going on." Suddenly a sinking feeling made her heart feel heavy when she heard music. She turned around to see Mr. Tumnus pause his flute playing to wrap a red scarf around his neck. He looked up and smiled at her when he noticed her looking in his direction.

"You seemed upset and I wanted to cheer you up somehow," he said as he motioned to his flute. "I hope you don't mind me playing."

Lucy shook her head as he resumed playing the flute. The music instantly calmed her but it also had the opposite effect on her. If her theory was right and that they had gone back in time, that would only mea it was a matter of time until Mr. Tumnus would be visited by the White Witch and he would try to turn Lucy in to her so he could survive.

------

"_What_!?" A voice suddenly rang out. Susan's heart stopped for a fraction of a second before it started to beat in overdrive. Her breath came out shaky as her palms were flooded with sweat. She slowly turned around and spotted the furious face of Peter, his jaw set and his hands clenched into fists. "Susan, you're pregnant!?"

"Peter," Susan whispered. "When did you...how long were you...?"

"Answer the damn question!" Peter snapped.

"Peter!" Helen scolded in a sharp tone. "That is now way to talk to your sister!"

Peter kept his eyes locked on his younger sister. Susan hated the way he was looking at her. His once warm blue eyes were cold and hard and they seemed to bore holes into her head until she blurted out, "I'm pregnant with Caspian's baby." She instantly regretted it when the fire behind Peter's eyes seemed to get brighter.

"Mum, I want to talk to Susan," Peter told her as he kept his eyes on Susan's face, which was now starting to get tear tracks on her cheeks. Caspian regarded the siblings and kept quiet as he stayed by Susan's side. He's seen Peter's anger and he felt that he had to stay by Susan incase Peter did something that he would regret.

"Peter, I think you should wait until you've had time to calm down," Helen tried to reason with him. It shocked her to see her son like this. He didn't even show this much emotion when he learned that their father had to go off to war. He immediately accepted the fact that he had to leave and started playing the role of the father figure of the house.

"Mum, please." Peter finally broke eye contact with Susan so he could look at his mother. She studied his face before letting out her breath slowly. She nodded as she looked back up at the castle. "A guard can escort you if you're nervous about walking around by yourself, since you don't know the place yet," he offered.

"Just because you're a King of this...land doesn't mean that you can be a smart-mouth, Peter Pevensie," Helen scolded in a hard tone. Peter lowered his head slightly, a silent apology, before Helen started her way up the grassy green slopes. Peter could feel her eyes on the back of his head as he took in numerous deep breaths to keep himself from yelling. _Calm down Peter. Calm down before you say something you don't mean and hurt your sister._ Once he felt that he was as calm as he was going to get he looked at Susan who was drying her face with the sleeves of her dress.

"When," was the only thing that Peter could force out of his mouth. Susan looked at him in confusion. "When did you two...?" He glanced at Caspian before he focused on Susan once more.

"The night before we left to come back home," Susan replied as she hung her head, letting her hair hide the look of shame that was on her face.

More questions flew by in his head but Peter remained silent as he tried to think of the one good question that would provide an answer to his many other questions that flew by in his head. He felt betrayed that she hadn't said anything to him, especially because he felt that any of his siblings could come to him with any problem that they had. Knowing that Susan kept this from him for a while felt like a stab in the back to him.

"Do you know when the baby is due?"

Susan gave Peter a confused look before looking over at Caspian. _Why is he asking that, of all questions? _Susan asked herself as she studied Peter's face for any trace of emotion. It was like his body was wiped clean of any emotion that he could have in this situation.

"No I...I don't know," Susan admitted. "I have a guess, but I can't be too sure. I don't even know if..."

"The baby's still alive?" Peter asked as he raised his eyebrows. "I wish you would have thought of the consequences before you did anything," he commented, more to himself than to her. "But what's done is done," he continued as he looked at Caspian. "We have to make sure you'll be ready and comfortable when the baby comes. We can get a nurse to stay with you and prep you as you get further along."

Susan and Caspian gawked at Peter. Caspian was shocked at Peter's reaction because he thought that Peter would have used his sword to kill him right then and there on the spot. It wouldn't have been the first time Peter drew his sword on him and it certainly wouldn't be the first time that the two were at odds. Susan was shocked at Peter's reaction because she was expecting him to yell at her for making a mistake and potentially throwing away the rest of her life. They didn't expect him to be so...calm.

"What?" Peter asked when he noticed their stares.

"I didn't think you'd be this...accepting," Caspian admitted.

"What's done is done. We can't change the past so we might as well give your son or daughter the future he or she deserves," Peter replied. "We'll talk on the way back to the castle. I want to check on Edmund."

"Something's wrong with Edmund?" Susan asked in alarm.

"Nothing serious," Peter replied as he turned so he could walk to the castle. Susan and Caspian matched his pace so they were walking next to him. "He fainted, probably from a lack of food. When I said he had to watch what he ate I didn't think he'd actually take me seriously. He'll be fine in a couple of hours. Onto more pressing matters, do you realize what having this baby means?"

"We may never go back home to Finchley?" Susan asked so suddenly it caused Peter to stop walking in shock. That thought had never crossed his mind but now that she mentioned it , he didn't know if they could ever go back to Finchley if she had the child. Peter knew that mothers had strong attachments to their children and it would be hard for her if she had to leave him there. He closed his mouth and quickly regained his composure.

"That could be a problem, but I was talking about the fact that you're about to have a child and you're not even married," Peter pointed out. "The Narnians would wonder who your alleged 'lover' was and I'm sure you wouldn't want that on your conscience."

"You're giving Caspian your blessing for us to be married?" Susan asked him in suspicion.

"What I'm saying is you really don't have a choice _but_ to get married," Peter replied as they walked up the stairs to the large castle. "I wouldn't have to worry about you two actually _liking_ each other, so..."

A guard's clip-clopping reached their ears before a centaur rushed over to Peter. His hand instantly went to his sheath as he waited for the guard to relay information. "My lord, it appears that Queen Lucy and King Edmund are missing."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, keeping calm despite the fact that his heart was beating against his ribcage. "Did you check their rooms?"

"I did, my Lord," the guard responded.

"Did you check the kitchen? The garden? The library? The balconies?" Peter rattled off at the top of his head, knowing that those were the main places that they would be found. Edmund loved to read and learn, even though he never showed it, and Lucy loved to eat deserts if she wasn't working in the garden.

"I checked those places, my Lord," the guard replied. "We searched where they would usually be found and they aren't here at all."

"Edmund was just in his room; did you ask the nurse if she knows anything?" Peter asked in urgency.

"I asked her, my Lord. She said that she doesn't know anything." The guard stayed silent for a couple of seconds before asking, "What are your orders, sir?"

"Go ask the guards who are patrolling the outside of the castle if they've seen anything and then report back to me. If They haven't heard anything then I will need a group to come with me to go in search for Edmund and for Lucy, understand?"

"Perfectly, my Lord," the guard replied before clopping down the hallway. Peter rubbed his forehead as a headache started arose.

"I can't even keep track of my own family anymore. This is getting ridiculous," he muttered to himself.

"I want to find Lucy," Susan told Peter as she grabbed his arm to keep him from pacing. He didn't seem to hear her so she grabbed his other arm and looked him in the eye. "Peter, I want to find Lucy."

"You can't," Peter told her.

"Why not? She's my sister too, you know," Susan pointed out.

"You can't go in your condition. What if we get attacked while we're out? I can't let anything happen to you too. Then we'll all be gone and there wouldn't be anyone here to look after Mum and Mr. Manning. No, I want you to stay here just in case something happens."

"But I might know where she is," Susan protested before looking to Caspian to back her up.

"I agree with King Peter," Caspian finally spoke up as the two Pevensies looked at him to find out his opinion. Susan let out a sound of disbelief. "King Peter has a point, Susan. We would need someone else to stay here in case something happens to the castle and the Narnians."

"Where do you think Lucy is?" Peter asked her.

"Mr. Tumnus's house. She kept saying something about wanting to see his house one more time," Susan replied. "I notice that Crystal isn't around. She probably went with Lucy to make sure Lucy stayed out of trouble."

"Thank you for the tip." Peter turned to Caspian. "Get a group together and head in that direction. They'll let you know where to go." Caspian nodded before rushing off. "Now I just need to find out where Edmund is."

"There's something you're not telling me," Susan accused him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Peter demanded, his patience wearing thin. He knew he didn't have a lot of time to find his brother, especially when he was walking around without armor or a weapon on him.

"Edmund wouldn't stop eating just like that," Susan replied. "I'm not stupid. What really happened that caused him to need a nurse?" Peter knew by the look on her face that she wouldn't leave without a flat out answer.

"I honestly don't know," Peter replied. "He held his head and fell to his knees as if he was in pain. He kept screaming something about being 'sorry' and that he wouldn't do it again and not to hurt him. I didn't even do anything to him."

"That is unlike him," Susan admitted.

"May I please try and locate our brother now?" Peter asked. Susan nodded. "Whatever you do _don't_ tell Mom about where I'm going? I don't want her to be worried knowing that we're not in the castle right now. Chances are she won't even ask since the castle is so big. Please, do this one favor for me."

"Of course," Susan replied as she hugged him and rested her forehead on his chest. "Please bring them back safely."

"I will," Peter promised before kissing her forehead. "I will."

-----

When Edmund woke up the first thing that registered in his mind was that he was really cold. He was shivering so badly that it woke him up. He looked around himself to see nothing but snow covering the ground and the limbs of the trees.

Edmund shifted a hand and held onto the pile of snow that was in his open palm before he squeezed it tightly and let it fall onto the layer that was on the ground. Edmund sat up the entire way and looked around himself, to see that he was in the woods.

"When did I leave Cair Paravel?" He asked himself as he looked around. He tried to search for anything that looked familiar but he didn't see anything. He couldn't even see the castle in the distance. The snow was falling in thick flakes and it was making it hard to see. "I have to find my way back. They're probably searching for me right now."

Edmund barley took a step before a wave of snow covered him in head to toe. He was about to call out in anger when it got stuck in his throat and his heart slammed against his rib cage. He recognized the sled and he definitely recognized the person occupying the sled.

"Hello again, Edmund."


	16. Cold

**Chapter 16**

Edmund trembled from head to toe, not because of the snow that was around him, but out of fear. He saw the scene spread out before him in his nightmares and they always kept him up at night and put him on edge for the rest of the day. He didn't think his nightmare would ever come true. He was close to finally being able to get over his past but it came back and hit him in the face full force.

"Hello again, Edmund," Jadis said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "It's _very_ nice to see you."

Edmund stumbled backwards and fell over in his haste to get away from the Ice Queen that plagued his nightmares. He rubbed his eyes frantically, to try and see if he she wasn't really there, sadly she was. She stood over him, calmly looking down at his face full of fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Edmund," she told him.

"I don't believe you," Edmund muttered as he scrambled backwards.

"I promise," she replied as she held out her hand. Edmund stared at it, not getting anywhere near her, making sure to stay as far away from her as possible. She closed her hand, turning back to her sled. Edmund's eyes followed her gaze and his breath got caught in his throat when he spotted Ginarrbrik, the dwarf that was responsible for most of Edmund's abuse.

Whenever Edmund was locked in his cell, Ginarrbrik would arrive to taunt Edmund for being stuck there. If Edmund ever replied bitterly or glared at Ginarrbrik, he would be punished for it. Sometimes he would have to do without food, sometimes he would have to get whipped, which left scars on his back. The worst part was the fact that Ginarrbrik did it on purpose _and_ for his own twisted amusement.

Ginarrbrik moved around in the carriage before jumping out and landing on the snow with an audible crunching sound. He moved over to Jadis, a coat was in his arms. He tossed it at Edmund's feet and stared at him silently. When Edmund didn't move, Ginarrbrik picked up the coat and moved over to Edmund. Edmund didn't have time to react when Ginarrbrik grabbed one of Edmund's arms and forced a coat sleeve down over it.

"Better?" Jadis asked, once the coat was on Edmund completely. He didn't respond, looking around him to try and find a way to escape. Jadis chuckled as Ginarrbrik forced Edmund onto his feet. "Let's talk." Ginarrbrik pushed Edmund to Jadis' sled and practically threw him onto the seat. "King of Narnia." Jadis' cold breath sent shivers up Edmund's spine as the sled lurched forward. "For a king...you're not that impressive," she commented as she looked Edmund up and down. Edmund didn't respond. "Answer me when I speak to you! Do you know how much I've been through to bring you back? Bring myself back?" She snapped.

That instantly grabbed Edmund's attention as he lifted his head and looked at her with his wide, dark eyes. "You...you brought us back?"

"Of course," Jadis responded. "Did you think you did it yourself?"

"But...but..." Edmund struggled to form a sentence. "The horn...?"

"Susan's horn?" Jadis laughed. "Her horn had nothing to do with it, Edmund. Right as she blew it, I was able to bring up enough energy to bring you all back here."

"Why?" Edmund demanded.

"Why what?" Jadis responded; a hint of annoyance was in her voice.

"Why did you bring us this far back? Why to when we first got here?" Edmund inquired.

"To get my revenge, silly boy," she replied. "Why do you think _you're_ here? I brought you here. You're going to pay for what you did to me before." She reached over and trailed a finger down his cheek. He winced at how cold her finger was; it felt like she was scratching him on the cheek. "You're not going to get away easily, this time. You're going to help me get my revenge...by kill Aslan once and for all."

"I won't do it," Edmund responded in a firm tone, finally getting the confidence back in his voice that was gone a few minutes before. "I won't help you hurt Aslan. You're going to have to go through me first.'

"I'm you haven't noticed, _King_ Edmund," Jadis started in a mocking tone, "You don't have anything with you to protect yourself. Unless you want to die right here...right now...you'll do everything I ask without me having to repeat myself, understand?" Edmund bit his lower lip. "_Do you understand me?"_ Jadis hissed, causing Edmund to jump. He looked into her eyes and nodded, a smile forming on her face.

_'Peter...I'm so sorry.'_

-----

Susan sat on the balcony of her room, staring off into the distance as she rubbed her stomach. She rocked herself in her chair, listening intently to Peter calling out orders to the guards to try and find their brother and sister. Susan wanted to help, they were her siblings too after all, but Peter wouldn't let her leave the castle. He had to threaten her with guards standing outside her room to make sure she didn't leave.

He was convinced that they were kidnapped, despite the fact that there was no evidence that the castle had been broken into and that Narnia had been a land of peace even after they left. That was because Caspian was ruling while they were gone and made sure he kept Narnia safe, for Susan of course, if she ever came back to him.

Susan chuckled to herself. She spent many days wondering if they were ever going to get back to Narnia, and there they were. Susan came back all right, it was what she wanted, but she didn't expect to come back with a baby too. The thought of having a child with Caspian sent shivers up her spine. She's been out with a couple of boys once she got back home to Finchley, but none of them could compare to Caspian.

He made her complete and she thought of him as her other half. He was the only one she could talk to and she felt confident saying things she's never even said to her family. It wasn't that she didn't trust her family, but she didn't think they would understand what went through her mind sometimes.

"What shall I name you, little baby?" Susan asked herself as she continued rubbing her stomach. There was a definite little bulge where the baby was now, and it was only a matter of time until she had to announce to all of Narnia that she was carrying Caspian's child. Not to mention that she had to get married soon. Not to mention that she had to make sure she had all of her dresses let out so she could fit into them. "I've always liked the name John...John or Jeremiah for a boy," she muttered as she kept rocking. "For a girl...Isabella is a beautiful name."

She looked down to see some people riding away on horses, the faint sound of galloping reached her ears. She wished she could go back and ride without having to worry about her baby, but she has a new responsibility now and she wanted to make sure nothing harmed her baby before or after birth.

The fact that her mother was there calmed Susan down but also had her worried. Narnia wasn't a place for Helen. She didn't know what Narnia could do, what the people in Narnia could do to anyone once they set their minds to it. She loved having her mother around for support and for advice, but she would prefer that her mother be sent back home so she wouldn't have to be put in danger. Susan wanted to bring this up a couple of times, but each time she wanted to say something about it to her mother she kept her words and kept quiet.

"I'll keep you safe, little baby," she whispered. "No matter what happens, I'll protect you." She turned around when she heard her door open and smiled at Caspian as he came into her room. He walked over her and stood above her, gazing off into the distance. "Did you find any of them?" Susan asked, breaking the silence.

"No," Caspian admitted. "There are no signs of them having gone anywhere. No one saw them leave, it's like they disappeared." He noticed the scared look on her face. "But we'll find them, I'm sure we will." He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, taking in her scent that kept him up at night. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Susan admitted. "I have a little headache and I threw up a few minutes ago but other than that I'm fine." She looked up at him and smiled. "I've been thinking of names for our baby. If it's a girl, her name will be Isabella. If it's a boy, John or Jeremiah."

"Those are really good names." Caspian studied her face. "What's wrong, Susan?"

"I didn't want it to happen like this," she replied. "I wanted to come back to Narnia...but not like this. Edmund, Lucy, and Crystal should be here. Everything should be peaceful for the baby. I don't want him or her to have to go through the danger we go through. And Mum...as much as I like her being her...she doesn't belong here." Tears suddenly started to slip down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she wiped her eyes. "I'm just...filled with emotions."

"I understand," Caspian said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and rested his forehead on the top of her head so he could take in the scent of her hair better. "I promise I'll do whatever I can to help. I'll help find Edmund, Crystal, and Lucy. I'll also try and convince your Mother to return home."

"Break it to her gently," Susan requested. "She'll be heartbroken but I know she'll understand." Susan went back to rubbing her stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for taking soooooo long for updating this. School was kicking my butt and I really needed to focus on it. Next week is my Spring Break so I should be able to update faster. Also, this chapter may seem short to you guys, but to me it's the perfect length. I hope you still like this story. Please read and review.

~Crystal


	17. The Two Challenges

**Chapter 17**

"We have to go," Lucy stated, standing so abruptly it caused Mr. Tumnus to jump. "I'm sorry, but we really have to go now."

"Wait, you haven't had anything to eat," Mr. Tumnus said as he also got to his feet. "I can't let you go without having anything to eat."

"I'm not hungry, really," Lucy said as she offered him a smile. She looked up at Crystal who didn't say anything but followed her to the door. "I hope to see you again," Lucy called over her shoulder.

"Come over any time," Mr. Tumnus replied with a soft smile. Lucy turned away and left the house, closing the door behind her. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked her.

"I know what's going to happen," Lucy responded, drying the tears so the cold wind wouldn't make her feel colder than she was. "In a matter of time Jadis is going to come and take him away and turn him into stone!" Her eyes widened. "Edmund! What if she tries to find Edmund? What if she tries to kill him? We have to warn them!"

She didn't wait for a response as she took off running as fast as she could through the snow. She lost her balance a couple of times but rushed to her feet to get back to the horses to warn her brothers and sister. She couldn't even imagine what she did to Edmund the first time he was with her. She didn't want to imagine what she did to him, but it was enough to get him to revert back to his old emotionless ways for a little bit of time when they got back to the professor's home.

He had just started to come back out of his shell, being the old Edmund that she loved playing with. Announcing that Jadis was back would definitely turn him moody once more. Lucy didn't want that to happen, but she had to think of his safety.

Oh, how she wish things were back to normal.

Lucy lifted herself onto her black horse and took off, urging her horse to go as fast as possible. She leaned forward in her saddle to make herself more aerodynamic. Her brother was the only thing on her mind. She could hear Crystal's horse moving swiftly behind her. A certain feeling of peace washed over her.

Maybe it was because she knew that she would constantly be protected, be it by Edmund, Crystal, Susan, Peter, or Caspian. Or maybe it was because she knew that they would be able to defeat anything that crosses their paths. Serving as a queen of Narnia for fifteen years taught her that hope and optimism was what fueled the Narnian warriors and what made them the victors in their conflicts.

"Lucy!" She lifted her head as Caspian rode towards her. She pulled back on her reigns, stopping her horse and allowing Caspian to stop by her. "Thank goodness I've found you. You must come back to the castle, immediately."

"That's where I'm headed right now," Lucy responded. "I have to tell Edmund something."

"Edmund is missing," Caspian told her before she could get her horse to start moving again.

"What?" Lucy gasped. "Are you sure? Did you check the library?"

"We've searched the entire castle, my lady," Caspian responded. "He is nowhere to be found."

"I think I know where he is," Lucy announced before charging forward on her horse, making her way back to the castle.

----

Susan slowly lowered herself onto the grass, trying to make herself comfortable. She had rounded up a few maids and servants, along with her mother, to go over her plans to make her pregnancy go as smoothly as possible.

She was worried about where Edmund was. It was known that he wouldn't do anything he's told and he does anything to have some fun in their down time. But, she was afraid of what might happen while if she went into labor prematurely or she was away from her midwives.

"Mum, Edmund and Lucy can take care of themselves," Susan said to Helen when she noticed the anxious look on Helen's face.

"I know that, dear," Helen responded as she patted her daughter's hand. "It's just...you being here has made you all grow up faster than you need to. I just wish you all could slow down and enjoy your lives as they are now."

"It was our choice to stay or not. We knew that we would be taking on great responsibilities as rulers of Narnia," Susan explained to her."We've gone through so much; it was only inevitable that we would grow up." She forced a smile and squeezed her mother's hand. "I'm just glad you're here to witness it.

She felt a pang of guilt run through her. She really wished her mother was at home, safe in their house and not in Narnia when anything could happen at any time. But she was also glad that she was there because she knew that she couldn't go through her pregnancy alone.

"You didn't start yet, did you?" Peter asked, walking over to the group. Susan shook her head and patted the spot next to her. He sat down and took her other hand in his, giving it a squeeze while flashing a smile. His smile instantly calmed down her nerves.

"First, I would like to thank you all for offering to go through this experience with me. Knowing that you are here to make sure this goes smoothly makes me less apprehensive," Susan started, making sure to give each and every one of them a smile of gratitude.

"Giving birth is the most beautiful thing that a woman can do," Fiorella, a kentauride told her, glancing at her husband, Karkeron, while smiling. "Treasure this experience, Queen Susan. I will be right next to you the entire way. I'll be proud to help deliver your baby."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"I think we should talk about plans for your wedding," Peter spoke up. "Having an heir to the throne is important, but I want to know that you will be supported."

"Sire, I need to speak with you," Glenstrom said as he ran up. "It's urgent," he added when he saw the unconvinced look on Peter's face.

"I'm coming," Peter said to Glenstrom before turning to Susan. "I'm sorry I have to go. Anything you want, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll get it for you. You deserve it." Peter kissed the side of her head before standing to follow Glenstrom.

"Queen Lucy has returned with urgent news," Glenstrom called over his shoulder as he galloped into the castle. Peter ran to stay by the centaur's side as his heart sped up. Knowing that Lucy was back filled him with adrenaline, but knowing that she had something important to tell him also filled him with fear and dread to what she had to say.

Glenstrom led him to the courtyard where Peter rushed over to Lucy and threw his arms around her, holding her tight against him as if letter her go would make her disappear again. Lucy tried to push Peter away but he held on tighter. Finally Lucy was able to get him to let go of her. She pushed her red hair out of her face and words started falling out of her mouth as if it were a waterfall. Peter gave her an odd look before holding up his hand, silencing Lucy. "Start from the beginning."

"I...I wanted to go back and visit Mr. Tumnus's house. To see if anything had changed. Halfway there it started to snow." She paused when she studied Peter's face. He motioned for her to continue with her story. "We made it to his house and I went inside, just to take a look. And then...Mr. Tumnus came out of a room. He didn't remember me, though. I had to meet him all over again. Then I started thinking, if Mr. Tumnus was here...did that mean that the White Witch was back too? And if she was, is she after Edmund? What?"

Peter's face was frozen to a look of shock. He blinked and regained his composure. "That's what Edmund was talking to me about. Before he disappeared," Peter admitted. He looked around at the guards and lowered his voice so only Glenstrom and the girls could hear him. "He thinks that we've been pulled back in time to when we first came here. At first I didn't believe him, but now your story is making me believe him. If that's the case, we have to go find Aslan and we have to get Edmund back."

"How?" Lucy asked.

Peter let out a breath as he wracked his brain. "Caspian will take a group to The White Witch's castle and try to take him back before she can do anything. I'm sure he's there; it's the only explanation of why he's not here. Glenstrom and I will take a group to go to Aslan's camp. There should be an army there, if my theory is correct."

"What about us?" Lucy asked.

Peter looked back and forth between Lucy and Crystal. "You're going to have to stay here, Luce." Peter held up his hand to stop both of them from arguing. "You _have_ to stay here. I need you two here to make sure that, if anything happens to the castle, Susan, Mum, and Mr. Manning are all safe."

"Susan's not going with you?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't want her to, not with her baby," Peter replied. "Besides, we need a fighter here with her skill. She can quickly group together an army to fight if necessary."

"When will you be back?"

"That's hard to say," Peter responded. "But we have to leave now. Glenstrom, notify Caspian and get a group ready so you can set out as soon as possible."

"Yes, sire," Glenstrom bowed before rushing off.

"Please, don't do anything that can get yourselves into trouble," Peter told Lucy although he was looking right at Crystal.

"Why look at _me_ like that?" She demanded.

"Growing up with Edmund, he's rubbed off on you and I know that you're not going to listen to me," he responded with a small eye roll. "So-"

"PETER!"

Drawing his sword, Peter ran in the direction of Susan's voice, suddenly noticing that the air was filled with shrill screams. He could hear Lucy and Crystal running after him, but he didn't have time to tell them to go back. He ran down a set of stairs and started down the hill as the screams got louder.

It was if he ran into a brick wall when he saw that Susan and Helen were clutching each other as some of the servants and maids tried to attack the wolves that had them surrounded. Peter clenched his teeth as his eyes rested on Maurgrim, the wolf that was the head of The White Witch's police.

"Lucy, stay back!" Peter shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted down the hill, holding his sword out in front of him. He rushed by Susan and Helen and swung his sword, catching a wolf's ear as it tried to leap at a centaur.

Peter continued onto his target, Maurgrim. Maurgrim turned around and growled at Peter, locking eyes with him as the two started to circle each other, ignoring the other fighters. "Put down that toy, boy. You don't know how to handle it," Maurgrim taunted, baring his teeth.

Peter rushed forward as Maurgrim jumped up. He landed on Peter's chest, the force knocking him backwards. He quickly brought up his sword to protect his face when Maurgrim snapped his jaws. His teeth clenched on the metal of his sword, pushing down to try and get the upper hand.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and pushed with all his strength. He felt Maurgrim's weight move off of him as the wolf fell over, but quickly got back to his feet. Peter tried to get to his feet in time but Maurgrim knocked him over again. He fell onto his back; the wind got knocked out of him. Rhindon fell out of his grasp.

He rolled over to grab it when a paw slammed down on his wrist with so much force he heard a crack. He cried out in pain as he listened to Maurgrim laughing above him.

"Give up, boy!" Maurgrim snarled in Peter's ear, his hot breath making Peter want to gag as he struggled for air. "Long live Queen Jadis."

Maurgrim suddenly flew a few feet away as he let out a whimper of pain. Peter curled into a ball, holding his hand close to his chest, finally pulling a large breath of air into his lungs. He looked up to see a hand in front of his face. He grasped it with his good hand and Caspian pulled Peter onto his feet.

"Thank you," Peter muttered as Caspian gave him back his sword. He held it out to Maurgrim who got back to his feet, laughing. Peter and Caspian tensed when Maurgrim's fellow wolves surrounded the two. Peter glanced over his shoulder to see Susan and Helen being escorted up the hill by Lucy and Glenstrom. "We have to find Aslan and Edmund," Peter told Caspian.

"The guards are coming," Caspian replied when he heard the sound of thundering hooves getting louder. "Hurry so you can get a head start. I'll hold them off and then I'll go get Edmund."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yes! Now go!"

Caspian shoved Peter a little bit, right as centaur guards jumped over head and started attacking the wolves, giving Peter time to run towards the horse pen. He searched for his unicorn, Ashen, and found her waiting by the gate as if she knew he would need her.

"Ashen, I need your help to find Aslan," Peter said as he pulled the gate open.

"I will do my best, King Peter," she said as she knelt, allowing Peter to climb onto her back. He held onto the reigns with one hand as centaurs came down the hill towards him.

He knew he had a huge challenge ahead of him. Not that he would have to ride with one hand and, if any trouble crosses his path, use as much strength as he could to not fall and injure himself any further. But he had to find the noblest creature of Narnia when everything around him was falling apart.

* * *

**So, this story is on 118 alert lists and is on 65 favorites' lists. So, how come only about five people review? I would really like some feedback and constructive criticism, it doesn't even have to be that long. Please, read and review.**

**~Crystal**


	18. I'll Come Back

**Chapter 18**

"Mum...Mum, I am fine. Mum...Mum, stop it. I told you, I'm fine!" Susan tried to shout over Helen's constant worrying. Susan didn't think that Helen was forming any sentences, only sounds came out of her mouth. Lucy was in the corner getting the scratch on her arm tended to. She locked eyes with Susan and gave her a little smile, as if telling her to go along with their mother's worrying. Crystal stood in the corner of the room, watching the scene develop.

"Are you sure? Did the wolves get near your baby?" Helen asked, holding Susan at arm's length.

"Nothing happened to me Mum, I'm fine," Susan told her in a firm tone.

"You two shouldn't be here," Helen declared, more to herself than to Susan or Lucy. "This isn't a place for you two, you could get hurt."

"Mum, what're you saying?" Lucy asked, eyes wide in fright.

"I want you two to go back home," Helen responded.

"Mum, no! We have to stay! Edmund's gone and Peter's looking for Aslan and Caspian is getting Edmund back and Susan shouldn't go anywhere because she's beginning to show and..." Lucy stopped in mid sentence to take in breath. "And we're needed here! We're the ones that make the decision, we're the reason Cair Paravel and the country of Narnia is still standing! We just got back, we can't go home yet! We have to fulfill why we were bought here! Mr. Tumnus...Mr. Tumnus would be with Edmund and he'd be turned to stone again and I can't let that happen, Mum!"

Helen and Susan both looked at Lucy in shock as she averted their gaze, a blush of embarrassment came to her face. Lucy has never talked back to anyone in her life, let alone their mother. Helen turned to Susan who had an expressionless look on her face.

"Susan can't have a child here," Helen said in a whisper, but to Lucy and Susan it sounded like she was shouting. "I won't have it. It's too dangerous here for the both of them. This time tomorrow, you two are to lead us back home."

"But what about Peter and Edmund? What if they come back and we're gone, Mum? You're not being reasonable," Susan begged. The real reason she wanted to stay was that she didn't want to leave Caspian and to take away his child, especially knowing that she might not ever get back to Narnia, especially because she wasn't supposed to go back this time.

She couldn't bear to be away from the only one that made her feel good about herself. She couldn't bear to be away from his scent, his fiery touch, the comfort that his kisses instilled upon her. No one in Finchley made her feel as special as Caspian did and that dawning fact that she would have to leave him behind and go back to a world where her pregnancy would be frowned upon terrified her.

"Susan's right, I refuse to leave without them," Lucy said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You two are going home, and that's final," Helen said in a voice so quiet they knew to take her seriously. She was trembling with rage at how her daughters openly defied her. She thought that it had to be the world that was affecting their behavior

"Yes Mum," Susan and Lucy whispered in unison.

"That goes for you too. I've spoke with your father and he wants you to leave as soon as possible so you're going to go with them," Helen said as she turned to Crystal. Crystal held her gaze but didn't reply. Helen took her silence as agreement before walking out of the room.

Lucy dissolved into frustrated tears. "This isn't fair!" She clenched her hands into fists. "Edmund could be really hurt! Caspian and Peter could get hurt. Who knows what she's doing with Mr. Tumnus? I have to get to him, I have to!" Lucy jumped up and moved towards the door.

"We can't," Susan's voice rang out, stopping Lucy in her tracks. Lucy turned to look at Susan in disbelief. Susan was staring out the window and Lucy could tell by her posture that she was feeling defeated. "Mum is right, we have to go home."

"What?" Lucy whispered.

"I said Mum is right," Susan's voice came out hoarse. She cleared her throat and continued. "The best thing to do is write them letters."

"But Susan-"

Susan held up her hand, stopping Lucy in midsentence. It was something that Peter did when he wanted someone to stop talking and to listen to him. Lucy hated Susan doing it to her as much as she hated Peter doing it to her.

"If you could be so kind to fetching us some parchment and pens," Susan addressed the nurse.

"Of course, Milady," she said with a bow before walking out of the room.

"You can't be serious!" Lucy hissed.

"Lucy, Mum's right!" Susan snapped, glaring at her younger sister. "I can't have a child here. It's too dangerous for me, I have to go home."

"What about Caspian?" Lucy demanded. Susan flinched hearing his name and could feel the little pricks behind her eyes which was a sign that she was about to cry. She bit her lip and held her breath to hold the tears inside. "It's his child too, you can't just leave him like this."

"Lucy, one day you're going to learn that it's better to side with logic than side with-"

"Love?" She interrupted. "Susan, Caspian loves you. He _loves_ you! I may not know much about it, but I do know that you shouldn't abandon it."

"You're too young to understand."

"No I'm not!" Lucy shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "I'm not too young to understand! I'm not too young to fight! I'm not too young to do anything you can do!" She whirled around and stomped out of the room in a huff.

Susan sighed.

* * *

Edmund tugged at the chains that were shackled to his feet, trying to pull it out of the wall. His fingers hurt too much to be able to curl it around the chain properly so he gave up. He let out a breath of frustration, causing a puff of oxygen to be seen in a white cloud.

"I can't believe this happened again," he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself tight to try and stay warm. Jadis had given him a new shirt to wear, but it didn't help against the cold. He hated seeing the statues as he was forced inside the castle, it brought back too many bad memories that he wanted to lock away forever.

One nagging thought wasn't able to leave his mind: how had Jadis gotten enough power to come back? The last time he had destroyed her before she was able to come out of the ice wall that Peter was about to release her from.

Edmund could remember the sense of relief he felt when he stabbed his sword through the ice, putting himself out of his misery once more. Seeing her in the room made him want to wrap his hands around her neck and end her life himself. She had caused him so much pain that he couldn't even think of Narnia without thinking of the pain he went through.

The scars from his abuse at the hands of the cold-hearted one made him regret his actions at the time. Looking back, he realized that the only reason he acted out all of the time was because he was afraid, which was something Edmund never liked to admit.

He was scared of his father going off to war, he was scared of his father dying in that same war. He was afraid that he wouldn't see his father ever again. In Narnia, he was afraid that he was worthless to his family, which was part of the reason he gave into Jadis's ways. He felt like he was being smothered in Peter's shadow and he had to find a way out of it.

Edmund slammed his fist down on the icy ground, ignoring the dull pain that started to throb. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, trying to control the anger that was trying to come out of him.

"Get up!" Ginarrbrik hissed as he stalked towards Edmund's cell. "The Queen is coming."

Edmund didn't move as he watched Ginarrbrik through the cell. Ginarrbrik pulled a key from his long beard and put it in the lock. The sound of ice scraping against metal made Edmund clap his hands over his ears. Ginarrbrik pulled the door open and walked over to Edmund. Ginarrbrik glared down at the seating King, an evil smile crossed his face.

Before Edmund could react, he felt a stinging pain on his cheek as his head whipped to the side. Ginarrbrik pulled at his shackles harshly, using the key to release Edmund from his chains. He grabbed Edmund by the hair and pulled him onto his feet. Edmund grasped Ginarrbrik's wrists to try and pull him off but he only succeeded in getting his hair tugged even harder.

"Ginarrbrik, release him."

Edmund went still. It was the voice that haunted his dreams and his reality. He closed his eyes tight, hoping that he was just going through another dream, but he knew he wasn't when he was dropped to the ground and picked back up, a cold finger being dragged down his cheek.

He flinched at the touched as if he had been burnt and backed away from her, his eyes darting as he tried to find a way to escape. Instinctively, he reached for his sword but his hands grasped air.

"You've grown up," Jadis noticed. "You've become so handsome. I bet you get the attention of many females."

"No, but I wish," Edmund replied.

A faint smile appeared on Jadis's face as she tapped her wand in her open palm. "I bet you're wondering how I'm here. After all, Aslan did defeat me..." she turned and glared at Edmund. "And you _stabbed_ me," she said bitterly.

"One of the greatest moments of my life," Edmund smiled in a sneering manner.

"I was able to use a little bit of Adam's blood to return," Jadis continued, as if she hadn't heard Edmund speak.

"Impossible!" Edmund snarled. "I stopped you before you were able to get any blood."

"That's what you think, _Your Highness_," Jadis said in a mocking tone. She turned to Edmund, her wand in her hand, and hit him across the face with it. He could feel his blood dripping down his cheek from where the broken tip cut it open. "You see..." she kicked him in the face. Edmund clutched his nose when he heard a crack and blood started to seep out. He felt something on his forehead before he was forced backwards. A weight was pressed down on his chest and he looked up to see that Ginarrbrik was standing on him. Laughing, Jadis walked over to him until she was looking down at him. "There was another hag in the How that day. She got the blood of Adam off of the ground, recited the chant, and brought me back. You can't get rid of me this time, Edmund."

"What makes you say that?" He growled.

She grinned evilly and looked at Ginarrbrik. He nodded and lifted the bottom of Edmund's shirt. Ginarrbrik pressed the tip against Edmund's skin on until it slipped in. Edmund clenched his teeth in pain as Ginarrbrik carved into Edmund's skin. Once he removed the blade Jadis traced the carving with her fingertip. Edmund felt icy hot pain in the area and let out a scream of pain, which was what Jadis wanted.

"Because you belong to me now."

"I belong to _no one_!"

"So you think!" Jadis chuckled. "That proves that you're mine," she said, jabbing his new wound. He clenched his teeth and hissed in pain. "You will do what I want whenever I want. No matter what it is or how ridiculous you look. You'll fight whomever I tell you to fight. If you try to go against me, you'll feel the worst pain you have ever felt in your life. If you try to kill me, I'll kill you. Understand?"

Edmund stayed silent, glaring into her cold, hard eyes.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Jadis screamed.

Edmund bit back a sarcastic remark.

"Ginarrbrik...take him to The Ring."

Ginarrbrik pulled Edmund to his feet and shoved him forward, pressing the knife into his back if he tried to slow down. Edmund walked into a large room that looked like a stadium from ancient Greece. Ginarrbrik shoved Edmund up onto the raised ice platform before scurrying back down. He threw, "Good luck" over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Edmund looked to see where Ginarrbrik went and felt a blow on the side of his head and fell over. He looked up in time to see a wolf flying through the air. Edmund rolled away and managed to avoid being hit. The ice was slick beneath his feet and he didn't have enough traction to move away so he was rammed in the side by the wolf.

He landed hard on the ice and he felt pain in his shoulder. He let out a scream of pain when the wolf snapped his jaws on Edmund's hand. He could feel the teeth puncturing his skin as the wolf tossed his head, trying to break Edmund's wrist.

Edmund sent a kick at the wolf, hitting him square in the ribs and knocking him over. Edmund pulled his hand out of the wolf's mouth and tried to get onto his feet but he was knocked over again. He felt kicks raining down on him from the wolf's hind legs as he bit at Edmund's face and hands.

Edmund tried to protect himself as much as possible but without his sword he was in a losing battle and he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. When he felt that he was going to lose consciousness he heard Jadis's voice ring out, "That's enough." Edmund panted heavily, squeezing his eyes shut at the throbbing pain. A shadow fell over him and he forced his eyes open to look up at Jadis. "Do you understand now?" She asked in an icy voice.

Edmund nodded.

* * *

Lucy sat staring out her window as she tried to think of what to put in the letter to Edmund. A lot of thoughts raced through her head that triggered tears to collect in the corner of her eyes. It was if their mother didn't care that Edmund was in the clutches of an evil woman, she only cared about Susan and her baby.

Lucy understood why, but she didn't think that her mother was thinking clearly when she said that she was willing to leave Peter and Edmund behind for her eldest daughter. Lucy put down her pen and stared at the blank piece of parchment. She couldn't get herself to write anything, because it would only make their departure more definite.

"Queen Lucy?"

Lucy turned to the doorway and smiled at Elora, a female faun who was a friend of Mr. Tumnus who came to visit her at the castle. Lucy was surprised that the creatures and inhabitants of the castle were brought back in time with them. She was confident that they would have a better edge at fighting Jadis if it ever came down to having to fight her army again, they know what they're up against this time. What she didn't understand was why they didn't try to stop Jadis from taking Mr. Tumnus that time. She felt partly to blame because she left Mr. Tumnus to be taken.

"Yes, what is it Elora?" She asked, turning to her to give Elora her full attention.

"Is it true. Are you being asked to leave?" She asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. My Mother thinks that Susan and I should go home. She says that Narnia isn't a place for us and for Susan's child."

"Queen Susan is pregnant?" Elora asked, eyes wide. Lucy sighed. She hadn't meant to give out Susan's secret. Susan herself wanted to wait until she and Caspian were married to tell everyone that she was expecting, but the tailors were getting suspicious when she asked to get her dresses let out. "Then she must stay! We have the best nurses and doctors here to help her through this."

"Our Mum really wants us to go. We don't have a choice, we have to leave," Lucy responded.

"You'd be leaving Cair Paravel unprotected," Elora pointed out. "King Edmund is missing, King Caspian went to find him, and High King Peter went to find Aslan. What happens if we're attacked."

"You can take care of yourselves, right?" Lucy asked, her voice breaking as she struggled not to cry. "The boys will come back."

"What about you?" Lucy shook her head. Elora got her answer loud and clear. "I understand. You should always listen to your mother. Mothers are the wisest of anyone in a family. No question."

Lucy laughed a little and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Elora, if you ever see Mr. Tumnus again, will you please deliver this letter for me?"

"Of course, My Queen."

"Thank you."

Lucy then picked up her pen and began to write, pouring out every feeling she had for her faun friend. Tears fell freely down her face which she allowed to line her letter to Mr. Tumnus. When she felt that it was the best that she could write she folded the letter and handed it over to Elora.

"I'll give it to him personally, My Queen," she said as she tucked it into the cloth that was wrapped around her chest. "I must say, Cair Paravel won't be the same without you. You will surely be missed."

"Thank you, Elora," Lucy said as she gave her a hug, loving the feeling of her hair between her fingers. "I'll miss you too."

Elora gave Lucy's hands a squeeze before leaving the room. Lucy then went back to her desk and started her letter to Edmund, explaining what happened and how she didn't want him to worry about them.

Lucy went to her door way and looked back and forth, making sure the coast was clear. She closed her door and went over to her wardrobe, looking for a traveling dress. Once she found a gray and green dress that matched her red and ice blue one she made sure she had her knife and her cordial with her. She tucked Edmund's letter into a pocket and went over to the window.

She looked down to find a way out. She climbed out the window and slowly edged her way to a slant in the room. Once her foot touched it she lost her footing and began to slide off of the roof. She grabbed onto a balcony on her way down and stopped herself from plummeting over the edge.

She looked down at the drop and readjusted her grip, trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart. She struggled to pull herself up but she could feel her fingers slipping. She desperately tried to get a better grip but her fingers slipped, causing her to start falling.

Before she could even utter a scream she landed on something with fine hair. She turned around and smiled when she noticed that she was on the back of a gryphon.

"My Queen, you shouldn't be doing that. It's very dangerous," the gryphon said as he touched back down on the ground. Lucy slid off of his back and thanked him by rubbing his beak.

"Thank you for catching me," she said with a bright smile.

"You're very welcome, My Queen," the gryphon said with a bow.

"Do you know which horse Caspian is going to take with him?"

"Yes, I think he is going to take Roani."

"Thank you!"

Lucy ran off to the stables, moving as fast as she could to get there before Caspian left. She waved to some workers and centaurs that were fighting on the lawn, and each of them bowed in return. She giggled to herself and made it to the stables. She looked around before spotting Roani, chewing on some hay.

"Roani," Lucy whispered, reaching out to pet his nose.

"Queen Lucy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, bowing.

"I know that you're going with Caspian to find Edmund. I need you to bring this with you," she said, pulling out the letter. "You can't tell Caspian you have it but I need you to make sure you give it to Edmund."

"Yes, My Queen."

Lucy smiled and opened the pouch that was on the saddle that had been put on Roani. She stroked his face and kissed his nose. She skipped out of the stables, her hair flying behind her. She made her way to the garden, her favorite part of the entire castle scenery. She dropped down next to the bed of roses and lightly touched its petals.

"I'll be back, don't worry," Lucy whispered.

* * *

_My love,_

_It is terribly hard for me to write this letter. I don't want to do this, but my Mum is making me and my Mum is just doing what's best for me. It may not seem like it now, but she is and I have to respect her decision._

_I have to leave Narnia. I have to go back home. I can't raise my child here, it's too dangerous for him/her. I know that I can easily be protected here, but going back home would be easier for me. I wouldn't have to worry about the dangers our son/daughter would be put in._

_Cair Paravel is a safe place, but a war could start at any time and I don't want to put our baby in danger. I'm thinking of the safety of our child. Believe me, I don't want to leave you like this, not after I just came back._

_I wanted you to know that I love you so much, more than I have ever loved anyone in Narnia and in my world. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I am proud to be carrying the heir to the throne._

_Narnia is a magical place and I believe that it will bring us back together somehow. You just have to believe and hope. I will never stop believing in Narnia. If I did, that means I'd stop believing in you too. We will be together again. I don't know how long it will take, but I will come back to you._

_All my love,_

_Susan_

Susan held her hand over her mouth incase her sobs leaked out. She didn't want anyone checking in on her, she wanted to be left alone. She felt like her heart had been ripped out as she wrote the letter. She couldn't even bear to give it to Caspian in person. She was just going to leave it with a centaur that was going on his journey.

She pushed away from her desk and walked over to her bed. She pulled a pillow against her and held it, imagining that it was Caspian with her, stroking her hair, softly kissing her head, telling her that everything would be all right.

She knew that everything would be different now. She won't be supported by Caspian like she had hoped she would. She wouldn't be in Narnia with her brothers and sister and friends when giving birth like she hoped she would. Everything she wanted was fading away, all because her mother wanted her safety. Susan knew where her mother was coming from, but she also felt that it wasn't fair.

The tears that fell down Susan's face sparkled like the stars that were beginning to shine in the darkening sky. She cried herself to sleep that night, only waking up when the first sign of sunlight streamed through her window.

She forced herself out of bed and went to her dresser to brush her hair. That was when her eyes rested on the necklace that Caspian had given her when they left the first time. She lightly touched it and felt a fresh wave of tears coming to her eyes.

"Su?" She turned around to see Lucy standing in the doorway. Susan grabbed the necklace and walked over to Lucy, pulling her into a hug. Lucy held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go as she sobbed into Susan's dress. "We'll come back, right?" She asked, her voice muffled.

"Mhm," Susan said to her, trying to convince herself. "I'll even leave my horn, so they can get us this time."

"Lucy, Susan, it's time to go," Helen said as she appeared in the doorway. Susan nodded and wiped her eyes. She looked back at the letter she wrote for Caspian before taking Lucy's hand and giving it a little squeeze.

The three women had to set out early to get to the lamppost that would take them home. Lucy explained how it would take them to the wardrobe in Professor Digory's house. Helen listened, her lip in a straight line as she kept her eyes on the landscape in front of her, not wanting to see the sad looks in her daughter's eyes.

She hated feeling like the bad guy, but deep down she knew she was right in leaving Edmund and Peter behind to take care of her only daughters. She knew that Peter would take care of Edmund and that the two were strong boys that would make them all proud.

Lucy and Susan lead the way, only so they could take in their surroundings once last time without having to feel rushed. Lucy looked in the direction of Mr. Tumnus's house once they reached the lamppost.

Lucy looked up at Susan and squeezed her hand as the two walked towards the pine trees that would take them back to their world. The girls and Helen pushed the branches out of the way before they turned back into coats. Lucy fumbled for the door handle in the dark. She pushed it open and the three girls fell to the ground of the dusty room.

Lucy jumped to her feet and rushed back into the wardrobe. She went as far as she could before she touched the wood wall.

She was back in England.

* * *

**A/N: Man. This almost made me cry as I read it. Five reviews away from 200! Thank you so much guys! I have a lot of fun writing this and I hope youcontinue to enjoy reading this story. Please read and review.**

**Also, the long title to the chapter is: I'll Come Back When you Call Me, No Need to Say Goodbye. I was listening to The Call by Regina Spektor when I wrote this, so that's where the title comes from.**

**And there's a poll on my page that I would like you Narnia fans to answer for fun.**


	19. Lack of Trust

**Chapter 19**

Lucy tapped her fingers on Professor Diggory's kitchen table. She could hear him and her mother talking quietly in the living room. Professor Diggory must have been explaining the world of Narnia to Helen, Lucy deduced.

Susan was also sitting at the table, humming to herself as she read a magazine. Lucy had been sitting there, watching Susan's every move to see if she would crack any time soon. Lucy knew that Susan must have been suffering from being away from Caspian, but if Susan was suffering she wasn't letting it show.

"I don't get it," Lucy finally spoke up.

Susan stopped humming and looked up at Lucy, a pleasant smile was on her face. "What is it that you don't understand?"

"You," she responded. "How can you be so happy knowing that we were forced back here against our will? We're Queens, we should've been able to out rule Mum."

"Relax, Lu,' Susan said as she chuckled a little. "I know what I'm doing."

"You…do you have a plan?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I do actually," she replied as she closed her magazine. "Why do you think Crystal's not here? That I know of, the wardrobe is the only stable way back. I made Crystal stay with my horn so she could call us and we could get back when needed. Also, Mum won't be able to last long knowing that she left Peter and Edmund behind. To her it would be like leaving them in war as they lay dying. She'll come to her senses soon enough."

"What a brilliant plan, Su," Lucy gushed a she clasped her hands together. "I'm sure it will work." She paused. "But if it doesn't–"

"It will," Susan interrupted her.

"But if it doesn't," Lucy repeated. "What are you going to do about your baby? You're…four months, almost five months pregnant? You haven't been to a doctor. And when you do give birth, will you give it up or will you keep it? Will you keep it here or bring him to Narnia where he can take the throne?"

"I haven't thought of that yet," Susan admitted.

"You better start thinking about it. You have to worry about your baby now, not just yourself."

"I know, Lu," Susan said as her voice shook, She quickly dabbed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "I'm scared, Lu."

"Really?" Lucy asked with raised eyebrows. "You're not afraid of anything."

"I wasn't responsible for anyone else's live until now, of course I'm scared. I mean, anything could happen to the baby, or me. Please, Lu, don't make me do this by myself. I can't do this by myself."

"Don't worry," Lucy said as she reached across the table and grabbed her sister's hands and gave them a squeeze. "I'll always be by your side, whenever you need me. I'll always be here."

"Thank you, Lu."

----

"Your majesty, I need to rest," Ashen, his unicorn, told him as she slowed down to a slow walk, panting heavily.

"Of course," Peter said as she stopped. He turned around to the group of centaurs and fauns behind him. "Take a break," he called, sliding off of Ashen's back. She kneeled down on the ground and he affectionately rubbed her side. "You deserve a rest. You're doing so well."

"Thank you."

Falling back into the habit of keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword, Peter walked over to the group of talking animals behind him to check on their progress and how much longer it would take for them to get back.

Something felt odd to him. He looked around, felling as if someone was watching them. His eyes darted around, his hand holding onto his sword in a tight grip, ready to whip it out at any second.

"Let us see what it is, your majesty," Oreius said as he stepped forward.

"No, let me," Peter responded as he walked up the slope that was to their right. They had to follow the river to get to Aslan's camp as quickly as possible. Peter knew it was the fastest way to get there but he also knew any creature in the woods could tell Jadis what he was planning on doing and she could intercept them before they reached Aslan.

Peter passed by a couple of trees as he kept his eyes on the bush that was trembling. He slowly pulled out his blade as he advanced on the bush. He reached out with his free hand and moved the bush aside, only to cause four birds to go flying out of the bush.

Peter relaxed at the amusing situation. He put his word back into its sheath and went back to the ground that was wading in the water, cooling them down as they stood under the warm sun. Peter wiped sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand, cursing himself for wearing such a dark colored tunic.

"Your majesty, we shouldn't stay too long," Oreius said once Peter joined them at the edge of the river. "Her spies are everywhere. We must keep moving."

"Go round everyone up after five more minutes," Peter replied.

"Your majesty–"

"A little longer rest is needed. It's warmer than before, which means we're going to have to stop more often. I'd rather they be rested now and walk longer than have to take many small breaks along the way."

"As you wish, your majesty."

"Peter!"

Peter whirled around to see Crystal riding up to him, the brown and white spotted horse she was riding splashed through the shallow part of the river. Centaurs and fauns moved out of the way as the horse stopped by Peter. "What're you doing here? I thought you were back at the castle," he said as he held the horse still so she could slide off. She slipped on some of the rocks but he grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"There's been a change of plans," Crystal said as she held out a folded piece of paper.

He took the paper and looked at her before unfolding it to read it. His eyes darted across the page before they slowed and he was staring at a certain section of the letter. He lowered it and looked at her in disbelief. "What's this about? What happened?"

"Long story short, your mother said that she wanted Susan and Lucy to go back home. She doesn't think that Narnia is a place for them. They tried to convince her to let them stay, but she was firm with her decision."

"But…couldn't they have…out ruled her decision? They're Queens, if they've forgotten," Peter said as he ran a hand through his hair. "They need to be here."

"I thought the same thing, but Susan made Lucy go along with their mother's decision."

"Wait…so they're actually gone?"

"Yes."

Peter's mouth opened and closed as he tried to form a sentence. He closed his mouth and held his face in his free hand, trying to form a thought. Many thoughts raced through his head at once but the one that came up the most was _why?_ "Why…did Susan let Mum convince her to go home? Why didn't she fight to stay? Why are you still here?" He bit his tongue when she glared at him. "I didn't mean to say it like that," he sighed. "I'm just…so confused."

"Susan has a plan, if that makes you feel any better," Crystal added. "She agreed to go with Helen back home because she knew that she would eventually feel guilty about making them leave and leaving her two sons behind. That's why I have this." She held out Susan's horn. "Whenever we need help we can call them back."

"Wait, 'we'?" Peter repeated.

"Mhm. Susan said I had to follow you to make sure you don't do anything irrational."

"I'm a High King and she still doesn't trust me," Peter muttered.

"Maybe constantly reminding someone that you're a High King has something to do with it."

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: I left this chapter short on purpose; the next one will be longer. Caspian and Edmund will be featured in the next one so you can see what's going on with those two. Please read and review.**

**~Crystal**


	20. Pessimistic

**Chapter 20**

Somehow Edmund had gotten used to the coldness that seeped through his bones during his stay at the castle. The throbbing of pain was what he couldn't get used to and it was what kept him awake at night. That and the thought of being stuck with Jadis again. He couldn't grasp the fact that he would have to go through the pain of hunting down his siblings once more…or would he?

Edmund was confused. They were brought back to Narnia by Jadis, that much he knew. She had gotten the blood from a Son of Adam to be brought back. He understood that part too. But what he heard that day in the How was that she would follow any direction of whoever's blood she received. It made him think if she was really going to follow through with her promise.

Edmund scoffed. He knew there was no way in hell she would keep her promise. He also knew now that she would use him to get his siblings there so she could destroy them all at one time. Like Aslan says, nothing happens the same way twice.

"If you're not going to eat that…"

Edmund sat up, squeezing his eyes shut when pain exploded throughout his body. He took slow deep breaths through his nose until the pain faded away and he looked up at Mr. Tumnus, who was staring back at him. Edmund grabbed the hunk of bread that was on his plate and scooted over to the hole in their cells. He held it out to Mr. Tumnus who took it and started eating it as if he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Mr. Tumnus…" Edmund started.

"How do you know my name?" The faun asked.

"Lucy told me about you," he responded.

"Lucy?" His eyes lit up. "Is she ok? She wasn't captured, was she?"

"No, she's safe. She's fine," Edmund said as he shook his head.

Mr. Tumnus sighed. "What is it that you wanted?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Edmund replied. "What was Narnia like before Jadis took over?"

"Oh, Narnia was a beautiful place; Fauns would dance with dryads into the night. We celebrated Christmas every year. The snow that fell was white, more natural than the snow she created. We never had to worry about wolves or goblins attacking us. We all lived in peace and harmony with each other. It wasn't until Jadis arrived and used scare tactics into getting her followers that everything changed in her 100 year reign."

"What would you do if I said I could stop her?" Edmund asked.

"Well…you're in here with me so I don't see how you can do much," Mr. Tumnus said honestly.

"Don't underestimate me," Edmund said with a small smile. "I may look young, but I can do a lot."

His smile got a little bigger as he thought about the time he has spent in Narnia. Fighting against Jadis and getting the feeling of freedom when he broke her wand. He remembered, with the aid of Susan, helping warn the people of Archenland of the Calmorenes that were trying to invade the country. He remembered the many training fights he had against Peter and how he was close to winning one, but that was only because Peter was distracted by a female centaur going into labor. It was funny, watching Peter panicking because he had no knowledge on how to help deliver a centaur baby.

"Do you have a plan to get out of here?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Not yet. But if you can give me a little bit of time I–"

His sentence was cut off when the creaking sound of a door grabbed his attention. He turned towards the door to see Ginarrbrik coming towards the two. Edmund watched Ginarrbrik closely in case he had his knife on him.

Ginarrbrik opened up Edmund's cell and walked towards the Just king. Edmund searched from a weapon behind his back and his hand circled and icicle. He would rather have had his word but he knew that the icicle would be his only choice of a weapon.

"Get up," Ginarrbrik ordered once he released Edmund's foot shackles.

"Fine," Edmund said as he stood. Ginarrbrik moved to Edmund's back to shove him forward. Edmund quickly turned around and hit Ginarrbrik over his head as hard as he could with the icicle. It shattered in his hand but it was enough to knock Ginarrbrik over. "Something about that was too easy," Edmund muttered to himself as he looked down over the fallen black dwarf.

He was suddenly thrown forward when weight landed on his back. He landed hard on his chest, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Combined with the weight pressing his chest into the ground he found it hard to get his breath back. He struggled for air as he heard Ginarrbrik's laughter coming from somewhere to his left.

"You know…for a king…you really aren't that smart."

----

Caspian made sure that Roani was fully equipped with a saddle and reins for the journey. He had gotten a map directing where to go from Edmund's room. Edmund was known for creating realistic maps of wherever they've gone or where they've been before. That way, if they ever returned, they knew which way to go so it would minimize the chances of them getting lost.

"My lord, I was asked to give you this," a centaur said as he walked over to Caspian, who had just gotten onto Roani's back.

Caspian looked back and forth between the centaur and Roani. "Can it wait?" He asked.

"No, my lord. Queen Susan asked me to give you this in person," the centaur responded.

Caspian's ears perked up when he said Susan's name. He slid off of Roani's back and held him still. "Go and make sure everyone else is ready," he told Roani.

"Yes, my Lord."

Caspian watched Roani trot away before turning back to the centaur. "I have a letter from Susan? Why didn't she just come and talk to me?"

"The letter explains everything, sire."

The centaur handed over the letter before clopping away. Caspian unfolded the piece of paper. "_My love_," he smiled when he read those two words. "_It is terribly hard for me to write this letter…_" his smile fell as his eyes darted across the paper, taking in every word, every emotion that filled the words on the paper. He was holding the piece of paper so tight he was surprised that he hadn't ripped holes through it.

_We will be together again. I don't know how long it will take, but I will come back to you._

That sentence stuck out to him the most. He couldn't believe that Susan was gone…he wouldn't believe that Susan's gone. He wouldn't believe that Susan left him with his son and/or daughter. He wouldn't believe that she would actually leave without telling him or without seeing him.

Without a word, Caspian ran back towards the castle, running the fastest he has ever run before. He took the stairs two at a time and rushed past guards on his way. He tripped once on his way up the stairs but continued moving. The adrenaline that pumped through his veins made him ignore the pain that was in his leg as he rushed to Susan's room.

"Susan!" He shouted, pushing open the door to her room. He stopped in his tracks as he looked around the room. The empty room. "No…no…" He turned back around and ran out of the room and down the long hallway. His sword weighed him down as he urged himself on, to run faster. He burst into the meeting room and found that empty as well. He checked the library, the garden, and the archery range but she wasn't there. He continued to refuse the fact that Susan left. She couldn't have left him for a second time. She just couldn't have.

"What is your rush, my lord?" Elora asked, carrying a stack of sheets in her arms as Caspian rushed past her.

"Susan. Do you know where she is?" Caspian asked, begging Elora with his eyes.

"Do you not know?" Elora asked, her eyes wide.

"Know what?" Caspian asked, his heart sinking. _'Please don't say she's gone. Please don't say she's gone.'_

"She and Queen Lucy left this morning with their Mother. Apparently their Mother said that Narnia wasn't safer for Queen Susan. They left earlier this morning."

Caspian's heart sank as reality dawned on him. Susan, his love, his life, was gone. She was actually gone. Caspian couldn't stop the feeling of loss that had washed over him as he slowly made his way back to the group waiting for him outside. Suddenly, going on a mission to find Edmund and return him wasn't as important to him anymore. He had to go find Susan and bring her back to Narnia, to be with him. He had to have her back.

"We're ready to move out, sire," a centaur said once Caspian slowly made his way back over to the group waiting for his command.

"A change of plans," Caspian muttered.

"Excuse me, sire?"

"There's a change in plans," Caspian announced, looking them all in the eye before looking in the distance. "We're going to find Queen Susan."

"What do you mean find?"

"She and Queen Lucy are gone. We have to bring them back."

"Sire, did you forget about King Edmund?" Another centaur spoke up. "I know how fond you were of Queen Susan, but King Edmund–"

"Fond?" Caspian interrupted. His dark eyes were wild which matched the expression on his face. "I wasn't 'fond' of Susan; I loved her, more than I ever loved anyone. She…she's like my air. Without her, I can't breathe, I can't function, and I can't _live._ I _have_ to get her back. Cair Paravel won't be the same without her."

"But, sire, you're not being reasonable–"

"King Edmund knows how to take care of himself," Caspian interrupted him, swinging himself onto Roani's back. "He's a strong fighter and I know that he can get himself out of any situation."

"But Jadis–"

"I _have_ to get Susan back…you don't understand." He clicked his tongue and urged Roani forward, in the direction of the Lantern Waste. He had heard of Spare Oom and decided that it was where Susan was and it was where he was going to find her. He didn't care if anyone followed her or not.

He was going to find her.

-----

Lucy kicked her feet back and forth. Her eyes darted around the room of the hospital that she and her sister were sitting in. Helen wanted to be in the room with them but Susan argued over it. Eventually Helen didn't want to deal with Susan's arguing so she left Lucy in there to keep Susan company.

"It's cold," Lucy voiced Susan's thoughts. Everything was too cold, too clean, and too safe. Susan hated it. She felt like she was in a psych ward, where everything she was doing was being watched. She felt as if she was being watched 24/7 ever since she returned home. Her mother made sure Susan stayed in her line of vision at all times, as if it was going to stop her from having the baby.

"I don't know why I'm here," Susan muttered, glaring down at the floor.

"You have to make sure the baby is ok," Lucy reminded her.

"Knowing Mum she paid the doctor to make me have an abortion," she said with a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"A…what?"

"An abortion," Susan repeated. "Where they stop my pregnancy."

"How do they stop it?"

"…by killing the baby."

Lucy gasped as tears sprung to her eyes. "Mum wouldn't do that?"

"Why not? She ripped away my happiness all ready," Susan said with a shrug. "Might as well take it the entire way."

Lucy stared hard at Susan. This wasn't the optimistic Susan that she was with two days before. This wasn't the Susan who was confident that her plan of making their mother feel guilty to bring them back would work. She was replaced by the pessimist Susan. Lucy couldn't blame her, though. This was the second time she had to leave her true love behind and move on with her life. This time, it was their mother's doing, and that's what hurt Susan the most.

There was a knock on the door and the two turned to look to see a young, smiling nurse come into the room with a clipboard in her hand. "Susan Pevensie?" Susan nodded. "Hello, I'm Nurse Pennington. I'll be checking on you and your baby today."

"Let's get this over with," Susan muttered.

Lucy stood next to her sister and held her hand. Susan squeezed it tight as if afraid to let go.


	21. When it Rains

**Chapter 21**

Susan let out another sigh as she stared out the window that looked over the vast lawn of Professor Diggory's home. It reminded her so much of the lawn of Cair Paravel. She knew she was only hurting herself by looking out the window, but she had to remind herself of the good times, before all of this happened.

A shadow of a smile formed on her face at the thought of the memories. The many hunts she and her siblings went on, the many balls she helped set up for, the archery lessons she had the pleasure to teach, everything. She missed everything about the magical world that took her away from reality. The fighting she didn't miss at all. If she had the choice, there would be no wars in Narnia; everything would be settled with words.

Susan chuckled. She knew with Peter as High King that wars would be inevitable. Peter was a great king but he was quick to anger, only when something wasn't going his way, especially when it came to Edmund following orders.

Susan rubbed her stomach, being thankful that the doctor's visit didn't last that long. She hated everyone staring at her; she could tell what they were thinking. They were thinking that she made a mistake, that she threw away her life, that she was _stupid_.

She wasn't stupid. Sure, she did something that she would normally frown upon, but no one would understand unless it happened to them. She loved Caspian and she felt that that was the way to show him, tell him, to let him know. Susan was glad that she was having a baby; it was just proof of their love.

She flinched at the loud crack of thunder and the bright light that filled the room because of the storm. She's always hated storms. The loud crack of thunder always made her think that the world was going to end when she was younger. The bright flashes of light made her think that she would be blind for the rest of her life. And all of the rain made her think that a flood was imminent. She loved playing in the puddles the next day, but having to go through all of it the night before made her wish that there were no such things as storms.

Susan sighed once more. Peter used to always protect her from the storms. He would play a game with her or tell her a story to make her forget about her fears and make her feel better. On the rare occasions he would brush her hair for her, because the feeling always relaxed her. That just made Susan wish Peter and Edmund were with them now more than ever. How could she do it?

"How could who do what?" Susan turned her head and saw Lucy standing in her doorway. She didn't even realize that she had said that out loud. Lucy joined Susan on the window seat in the room. Lucy peered at Susan as she got settled. "How who could do what?" She repeated.

"Mum," Susan replied. "I still don't understand how she's fine with leaving her sons in a world she doesn't even know about."

"You've been thinking about them too." It was more of a statement than a question. Lucy had this strange ability to be able to know what people were thinking of before they even said anything to her. "I don't understand either. I thought Mum would be wracked with guilt, but she hasn't even batted an eyelash every time I brought them up." Lucy paused. "Maybe Professor Diggory said something to her that made her relaxed."

"Even if she knew about Narnia before she wouldn't be relaxed, Lu," Susan said as she shook her head. "It's not like her."

"I'll go talk to her," Lucy declared as she stood. "It's not fair that she made us come home and she left without Peter and Edmund. She has to be putting on an act. Mum gets worried when Peter stays out ten minutes past when he said he'd be home."

Susan let Lucy leave the room and she got to her feet and shuffled over to her bed. She longed for Narnia, it seemed simpler for her. Narnia was easier for her to deal with. It was like a dream to her, while back in Finchley was her reality. In Finchley she had to worry about catching up on her schoolwork, making sure she and the baby were the healthiest they could be, try to keep her food down, and most importantly, not think about Caspian too much or she'd be weighed down with sadness that made her heart ache.

Whereas, in Narnia, she would be there with him and she knew that her baby would grow up to be a future ruler of the land. In Narnia planning balls and going to council meetings took up her time, but she didn't have to worry about being criticized by the other members. And even if they did she knew that Peter and Edmund would be there to protect her.

She felt vulnerable with them gone.

That's when she felt it. At first she thought that it was just a normal movement as her dinner digested, but there was no mistaking it once the feeling occurred again.

Her baby kicked.

Susan was at a loss of breath as she held her baby and felt so close to the living creature than she has ever felt before. She regretted ever thinking that she wanted to give up the child to live a normal life. She was a Queen of an unknown land; there was no way that her life could be normal.

"I talked to Mum, but she didn't seem worried at all. She was more worried about you and your baby and where it was going to sleep and where we would get diapers," Lucy announced as she came into the room and sat down at the foot of the bed. "I did wait a few minutes by her door and I heard her saying something about leaving them. She _does_ feel guilty; she just doesn't want us to know. It'll only be a matter of time before she makes us go back to bring them back here. We just have to wait her out."

"That's great Lu," Susan said in a distracted tone. Lucy raised an eyebrow before looking at her. "The baby's kicking," Susan explained as Lucy's eyes lit up. "Come here." Lucy scrambled over to her sister's side and rested her palm against her older sister's stomach. "See?" Susan whispered when the baby kicked again.

"That's so cool," Lucy whispered herself, as if speaking loudly would shatter the reality. "Susan, I've been thinking. Are you going to raise the baby here or are you going to give him or her back to Narnia where he or she belongs?"

"I have been thinking about that myself, and I couldn't bring myself to bring her or him back," Susan replied. "It would hurt too much for me to have to be away from him or her. It deserves to know who its father is, but I don't feel right giving it away."

"Well, maybe you could have twins, a boy and a girl. You could keep the girl here and bring the boy to Narnia so he could rule," Lucy suggested with a slight giggle. "That way you'd have a mini Caspian and a mini you."

"Oh, shut up," Susan said as she giggled herself. The feeling of happiness surprised her. She hadn't felt that for a while. Not since she found out that she was pregnant in the first place. It replaced the feeling of fear that was clutching at her heart for the past couple of weeks since they returned from the doctor. She finally felt relaxed and at peace.

Ever since they got home from Narnia the days melted into weeks but it felt like an eternity since they left. The only thing she had to look forward to now was her labor, which the doctor said could be at any time between then and the end of her trimester.

"I'm sure Peter and Edmund are fine," Lucy suddenly spoke up. "I mean, they're excellent fighters and they know how to stop any wars from starting. They'll make sure Narnia still runs as perfectly as can be."

"That's not the part I'm worried about," Susan admitted. "It's what Peter's going to do once he finds out that we're gone. He'd probably drop everything to try and bring us back. You know Pete, when his mind is set on one thing he thinks is right, he won't bring in any other–"

Lucy looked up when Susan stopped in the middle of her sentence. Susan's eyes were wide and she was clutching her stomach as she tried to sit up. "Su? What's wrong?" Lucy gripped Susan's arm as Susan slowly let out a breath. "Su? Su?"

"Lucy, go get Mum, Mrs. Macready and Professor Diggory," Susan ordered as she held her stomach a little bit tighter.

"What? Why?"

"My water just broke," Susan replied through clenched teeth.

"The baby's coming?"

"_Yes_, the baby's coming! Hurry!"

"Mum!" Lucy yelled as she jumped off of the bed and rushed towards the door. "Mum! Come quick! The baby! The baby!" She ran down the hall, making as much noise as she could to grab their mother's attention. She flung open the door to Helen's room. She looked up from the book that she was reading. "Mum! Susan! The baby! Come quick!" was all she was able to get out in between her gasps for air. Helen slowly put down her book as if she were in a trance. Lucy watched her, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Mum! Susan needs your help. The baby is coming!" Lucy reiterated.

"Baby," Helen repeated. Her face crumbled as she bit her lip. "I left my babies…" she shook her head and pushed back the covers. Susan's scream was heard down the hallway and it jumpstarted the two girls.

Lucy almost crashed into Mrs. Macready as she and Helen burst into the room. Professor Diggory came down the hall quickly, holding a candle as a light. Lucy was about to question him when there was a big bang of thunder and they were enveloped in darkness.

"Sssh. Honey, it'll be ok," Helen said over the sounds of the storm. "Lucy, phone for an ambulance," she ordered when the lights flickered back on.

"But Mum, I can't use the phone in a storm!" Lucy protested over the noise.

"Lucy, _please_!"

Lucy did as she was told. Not because her mother sounded desperate, but because she didn't want to hear Susan's screams of pain. She rushed down the hall and grabbed the phone. Spinning the dial, she held her breath as she prayed that the power wouldn't go out. She tapped her fingers on the table that the phone sat on as she waited for someone on the other end to pick up. She heard someone's intake of breath before there was another loud boom and the power went out again.

Lucy quickly threw down the phone, afraid that she'd get shocked by holding the phone. She rushed back to the room. "Mum! I can't. If the power comes back on I can't go near the phone!" Lucy yelled.

"We're going to have to deliver this baby manually," Professor Diggory announced.

"Mum, I want to help," Lucy called from the doorway.

"Luce, there isn't much that you can do," Helen started.

"Mum, I promised I wouldn't leave Susan," Lucy said in a stern tone. "I'm not going to break that promise." She stared hard at her mother, hoping and praying that she would let her in there. She had to get to Susan's side, she just had to. Helen sighed and Lucy took that opportunity to dash to Susan's side. Lucy pulled up and chair and grabbed Susan's hand. Susan's face was all ready flushed and had a thin layer of sweat on it. Susan turned and smiled at Lucy through the pain. "Don't worry Su, we're going to get through this together," she said as she squeezed Susan's hand.

"I wish Peter and Edmund were here," Susan whispered.

Lucy sensed more than saw their mother flinch when Susan uttered that sentence. "Me too."


	22. Edmund

**Chapter 22**

Edmund groaned, it was the only thing he could do. His arms were stiff with pain, they were pulled behind his back and he could tell that he had been tied up. His legs were tied too and something was over his eyes to keep him from seeing. He wasn't cold anymore, at least not as much, which he was grateful for. He judged by the cold wind flying by him that he was in Jadis' sled.

He looked around and tears instantly sprang to his eyes from the cool wind. He was sure he was in her sled now; he just didn't know where they were going. That's what scared him the most. He lowered his head and stared at his feet, wondering how long it would be before his family came to get him.

_'They probably think I left on my own,'_ Edmund thought sadly. _'They probably aren't even looking for me this time. They probably think that I ran away for good this time. They're probably better off without me, from how much trouble I've caused.'_

"Release him."

_'Huh.'_ Edmund was knocked off of the sled and onto the hard ground. He felt something poke his cheek before something warm trailed down it. It had to be blood. He opened his eyes and saw that he had landed on a rock. He lifted his head slightly and looked around himself to see that there was no snow on the ground.

He was yanked to his feet by his hair and he clenched his teeth as his scalp throbbed with pain. Ginarrbrik pulled on his hair one more time before pulling out his knife. Edmund closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't. He felt his arms swing forward so he opened his eyes and looked down at the snowless ground. He then looked up and around himself.

Cair Paravel. Jadis had taken him back. Edmund's eyes shifted back and forth between the castle and Jadis who kept her cold, blue eyes on him. He couldn't form any words, he was in shock. _'Maybe she's letting me go?'_ Edmund squashed that thought immediately. There was no way she would let him go that easily. She wanted something and the fact that she took him to Cair Paravel made him afraid of what she brought him there.

"I want you to bring me your sisters and brother," Jadis told him, as if reading his mind. He turned to her, dark eyes wide. His lips parted slightly as he tried to think of something to say. Jadis surged forward and slapped him across the face before he would even get anything out. He brought his hand up to his cheek which stung but was cold to the touch. "I want you to bring your brother and sisters to me," she repeated in a harsh, cold whisper.

"Wh…what if I don't?" Edmund finally asked.

"If you don't, I'll kill you," she responded simply. "And you wouldn't want that, would you?" She asked as she rested her palm on his cheek. "_I_ wouldn't want that, Edmund," she said as she caressed his cheek and trailed a single finger down it. He shivered at the cold touch. "You have a week," she announced. "If you don't bring them to my castle in a week, they'll be exchanged for your life…like it was supposed to be before. You were supposed to die but the great and noble Aslan took your place," she spat. "You can't get around it this time. Do this for me, and I'll let you rule Narnia by my side as the High King, me being the High Queen of course. Fail and you shall perish. It's your choice Riches or execution."

Edmund couldn't stop shaking. This was the worst decision he ever had to make. Jadis was putting everything on the line now. It was as if she knew what would make Edmund crack; make it hard for him to decide. _'My life or theirs?'_ Edmund knew what decision Peter would make in a tight spot like this, but Edmund wasn't Peter.

Peter was stronger than Edmund was, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Edmund was always the weaker one, letting his emotions get in the way. If it wasn't that then he'd be suffering in silence, thinking that no one cared about him when really they did. He was just blind to it all, which was what made him slightly selfish, but not selfish enough to have his family killed. But he didn't want to die either.

"Go, now," Jadis said as she kept her eyes on the castle. Edmund didn't budge. He was still trying to wrap his head around his mission. "_NOW!_" Jadis gave Edmund a hard shove. He stumbled forward and fell to his hands and knees. "Every day that you don't come back with them, you'll suffer the consequences."

Edmund felt a large breeze of cold air. He struggled to his feet and looked behind himself to see where Jadis was but she, Ginarrbrik, and the sled were gone. He turned back around when he heard the sound of thundering hooves. A centaur guard burst through the clearing, his crossbow raised as if he were going to shoot. He lowered it and looked at Edmund in shock.

"King Edmund?"

Edmund nodded a little before his legs gave out and he collapsed. The centaur rushed to Edmund's side and tried to shake him awake. His head rolled from side to side as the centaur tried to get him to regain consciousness. When Edmund didn't waken he pulled the king onto his back and started running back for the castle.

A few other guards rushed to meet the centaur as he galloped up the emerald green slopes. Whispers went around when they noticed Edmund on the centaur's back as he charged into the castle, calling for the nurses. They all met up in Edmund's room as the centaur lay Edmund down on his bed. The nurse went to work, bringing their king back to consciousness. It took shoving a few bitter tasting leaves into his mouth to bring him back around.

"King Edmund, you're awake."

"My lord!"

"Sire, what has happened to you?"

Edmund groaned and reached up to his pounding head. He sat up slowly, being helped by the hands of the nurse. They were all looking at him in concern, waiting for him to answer. He opened his mouth to speak but it was dry. A nurse, as if sensing his discomfort, rushed out of the room but quickly returned with a goblet of water.

"Sire?"

Edmund cleared his throat and looked around at everyone. "I, um, I left on urgent business…to keep peace," Edmund's voice was raspy. He cleared it again. "It took a lot out of me I guess." He forced a small smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a bath." Edmund moved to get up but the nurse stopped him. That was when he noticed something in the nurse's eyes, something that caused Edmund to tremble all over again.

"Your brother and sisters," the nurse started, keeping her eyes on Edmund, "they're gone."

_'Gone?' _Edmund stared at her blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother made Queen Susan and Queen Lucy return to the land you came from," the nurse continued. "King Peter and King Caspian set out on their journeys not too long ago, King Caspian to find you and King Peter to try and locate Aslan."

"What?" Edmund choked out. _'Mom made Susan and Lucy go home? Peter and Caspian are now gone too? I'm the only one left?' _He shook his head, he needed alone time to think. "If you'll excuse me," he muttered, getting off of his bed and leaving them in the room. He moved on autopilot to the bathroom. He ran the warm water as he stared out the window at the vast land of Narnia. Once the tub filled he stripped himself of his clothing and slid in, wincing in pain from his branding on his chest.

Edmund's chest tightened. _'Susan, Peter, _and_ Lucy are all gone. Who knows when they'll be back…or if they come back. That means…I'll…I'll die because of this.'_ A sob wedged itself in Edmund's throat as he tried to force himself to keep it down. His breath came out shaky as he blinked rapidly to keep the tears out. _'I'm the last one here. If they don't come back…Jadis will win, and it'll be my fault.'_ He squeezed his eyes shut.

_'I have to do something or we'll all be doomed.'_


	23. Susan's Decision

**Chapter 23**

Lucy sat in the corner, shaking and flinching. She shook from the fear that something could be wrong with her sister. She flinched from the loud booms of thunder that seemed to get louder every time they cracked in the sky.

_'How much longer is she going to have to go through this?'_ Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed, waiting desperately to hear the sound of a baby crying. It would be the only way Lucy would know that her older sister was safe and she wasn't in anymore pain. But the sound of her sister's screams betrayed her thought. Lucy buried her face in her arms as her shoulders shook. Susan wasn't supposed to go through something like this, not at her young age, not alone. She always imagined they'd be in a hospital. Susan would be holding her beautiful baby while Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Helen stood around her beaming with pride that their Susan brought something into the world. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Peter and Edmund were supposed to be with them. They weren't supposed to be left behind in Narnia. It was all or nothing. It was everyone or no one. Yet their mother went and forced them to break their pact only because she didn't understand what was going on, she didn't _want_ to understand no matter how hard Lucy and Susan tried to explain things to her. Peter and Edmund were supposed to be there with them. Peter was supposed to be holding Susan's hand and telling her that everything would be ok. Edmund was supposed to be there to be squeamish about the situation and to stay away from the room, playing with Lucy to keep her occupied.

_'Dear Lord, please keep Susan safe. Please keep her baby safe. Keep Peter, Caspian, and Edmund safe as well'_ Lucy prayed, looking up at the ceiling. Lucy held her hands over her ears when Susan's screams got louder and shriller. When Lucy thought that she was going to lose it herself another cry pierced the air.

Lucy dropped her hands, tears streaming down her own face. _'Did I hear…?'_ Her silent question was answered with the sound of a baby's cry. Tears of joy now streamed down her face. Susan was safe. The baby was safe. Everything was right now.

"Mum, can I–?" Lucy started when Helen rushed out the door.

"Lucy, stay right there!" Helen interrupted rushing down the hall. Lucy immediately knew by her tone that something was wrong. But the bay had been born, what else could go wrong? Lucy really wanted to ask Helen–anyone–what was wrong with her sister but he couldn't find her voice. She read a few things about giving birth, mainly behind Peter's back so he wouldn't lose his mind once he found out she was interested in the miracle of life.

Lucy wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands and sniffed. She had to be strong for Susan, her sister needed her, even though Lucy didn't know what was the problem. Lucy prayed again, for her brothers, her sister, her niece or nephew, for Caspian, for everyone in Narnia, and for her family. Susan's gut wrenching scream pierced the air once more along with the hushed voices of Professor Diggory, Mrs. Macready, and Helen who had rushed back into the room.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Lucy asked when Helen came back out.

"There's another baby coming," Helen replied breathlessly.

"Twins!?"

"Yes!"

Lucy sat, stunned. Twins. Susan was having twins. Why hadn't they figured it out before? It would explain Susan's suddenly large appetite. Edmund constantly made fun of her for eating so much, despite knowing about her predicament. She _did_ seem a lot bigger than the other pregnant woman Lucy had seen before.

She slapped her forehead with her fists. How could she be so stupid? The signs were right in front of her but she didn't pick it up! Susan could be in some sort of critical condition because of her. Lucy groaned. She felt like everything was her fault even though she knew it wasn't. Yet she felt like she could have found a way to convince Susan not to go along with being with Caspian, like Peter wanted. She was in a lose-lose situation at the time. Either turn her back on Peter or turn her back on Susan. She never wanted to upset either of them yet she did and now look where they were.

After a few more minutes of screams, wailing, and thunder claps another baby's scream pierced the air. It seemed to calm everything down instantly. The raging storm outside stopped, Susan lay back down on the bed, letting out a long breath, and the first baby stopped crying. Lucy peeked her head into the room and looked around.

Mrs. Macready and Helen were wrapping both of the babies up in blankets and handed them over to Susan who looked down at the two with wide eyes. Lucy shuffled in and caught the eye of her mother. Helen looked at Lucy, smiled a little, covered her mouth and rushed out of the room. Professor Diggory and Mrs. Macready quickly followed Helen, leaving the two young girls alone.

"You can come over," Susan's hoarse voice called from the bed. Lucy walked over and looked at the two babies. They were looking through half lidded eyes, small pink tongues poked out of their mouths, a small hand reaching into the air.

"They're so…_small_," Lucy commented.

"Mrs. Macready suspects I gave birth about two months early," Susan replied before gently kissing the top of her babies' heads. "She says they'll grow up like normal children, but just to be sure they're calling for a doctor right now."

"I'm sure everything is fine," Lucy replied before kissing her sister's forehead. "I'm so proud of you. Peter and Edmund would be proud too."

"I know." A faraway look came into Susan's eyes. Lucy could tell the tears were going to come soon since she was thinking about how they left their brothers behind. She had to change the subject somehow. "What combination?" Susan looked up at Lucy, confused. "The babies, what genders are they?"

"One's a boy and one's a girl," Susan replied, a small smile on her face. "The perfect combination."

"Did you name them yet?"

"Yes. This one is little Jeremiah." Susan kissed the baby that was in her right arm. "And this one is little Isabella." She kissed the baby in her left arm. She tilted her head back again and let out a long breath through her nose. "I wish Peter was here," she whispered. "I wish Edmund was here. I wish Caspian was here."

"They're back in Narnia protecting our home," Lucy told her. "We'll be there soon." Susan shook her head and a lump formed in Lucy's throat. Susan parted her lips. Before she even said something she knew it wouldn't be good. "I've been thinking about what to do," she started.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"About the babies," Susan replied, not looking at her little sister. "And Narnia. I've been thinking about everything. It'll be hard to raise them both, go to school, and finish my responsibilities with Narnia, whatever it is. So, I've decided I'll keep one baby here with me and you'll take the other back to Narnia to be with it's…father."

"What!?" Lucy gasped. Separating the twins after they were born? Lucy couldn't believe that Susan had just said that, yet she could believe it at the same time. What Susan said was making sense to the little girl, even if she didn't want to admit it. "Are you sure, Su?"

"It's the only way," she replied. "The only way I'll feel good about this whole thing. One of them deserves to live in their home, their _real_ home." Lucy nodded in understanding. Ever since they came back from Narnia the first time they referred to it as their real home as opposed to Finchley.

"Ok. But which one will go back?" Lucy asked.

"Isabella," Susan replied. "She needs to be there. She needs to live a life full of adventure and fun, not rules and schedules. Not like me."

"Oh Su," Lucy whispered, resting her forehead against her sister's.


	24. Maugrim

**Chapter 24**

Lucy looked over at her sleeping sister. It was no surprise to her that Susan was exhausted. After going through birth in a storm and waking up every now and then to make sure her babies were ok, Susan needed some sleep.

That's why Lucy opted to stay awake and tend to the babies if they ever needed anything. It was the least she could do seeing as she wasn't able to help with the delivery. And they were her niece and nephew after all, she would do anything to help them.

Lucy got off the bed slowly, making sure not to wake Susan, and crept over to the two cribs that were set up in the room. Using the moon as a light she peered down at her sleeping niece and nephew. Isabella and Jeremiah were sleeping peacefully, their small hands clenched into fists. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She still couldn't believe that they were there, they were finally there. It felt like it was yesterday that she found out that her sister was pregnant, and now she had a niece and nephew.

The smile slipped off of her face when she heard about her new mission. She still couldn't believe that Susan wanted to split up her twins. Lucy kind of expected it though, but the reasoning was what she couldn't believe. She wanted Isabella to go to Narnia to live a life full of adventure, one that Susan said she hadn't lived. That wasn't' true, was it? She lived in Narnia for many years; she had gotten older, even gotten married. How could that not be an adventure? She and Susan were the ones to pass the law that allowed women to go into battle if they wanted to help fight. She and Susan were the ones who gave the women of Narnia a their voices, their right to speak up and put in their two cents. That wasn't adventure?

Sure, there were many times where Lucy herself wished she could go back home and be normal. Whenever they were targeted was one of those times but even then she found herself saying that she thought of Narnia more as home than Finchley. So why wouldn't Susan want both of them to return.

"She wouldn't…" Lucy gasped. That had to be it, Susan was planning on staying in Finchley. She wasn't going to go back to Narnia. Lucy bit her lip. Technically she and Peter weren't supposed to go back that time but Susan's predicament granted them the ability to return, not to mention the fact that their mother and their neighbor's father had been sucked into Narnia with them.

Lucy turned to look at her sister and sighed. She knew that once Susan made a decision that it would be hard, if not impossible, to change her mind. And why prolong the pain? Susan would only make it harder for Lucy to leave. Also, she had to make sure Helen wasn't anywhere around as she went back so…it was now or never.

Lucy plucked up her courage and gently picked up Isabella. Her eyes flew open when she was jostled. She squinted her eyes and was about to cry until she saw who it was who had woken her. Isabella's features relaxed and she smiled peacefully at Lucy. Lucy smiled in return and held her close to her body, looking at Susan once more.

"See you around, Su," she whispered. She turned and opened the door quietly, making sure not to wake her up. She stuck her head out the door and looked around to make sure Professor Diggory wasn't roaming the halls or, worse, her mother. When she decided the coast was clear she slowly slipped out and closed the door behind her. She couldn't get herself to let go of the knob. Was she doing the right thing? Susan asked her to deliver Isabella to Narnia, but maybe this was sooner than Susan thought…? "No, I have to do this." With a deep breath she let go of the knob and followed the hallway to the familiar door that held the wardrobe.

Lucy closed the door behind herself and looked around. It was still empty. The wardrobe still stood tall, majestic, waiting to be used. Lucy looked down at Isabella and saw that she was still smiling and her eyes were moving around, taking in everything around her. Lucy sucked in a breath, strode over to the wardrobe, and pulled down the sheet that was covering it. The sheet fell to the ground, silently, twisting and turning in the air like a graceful dancer. She pulled open the door of the wardrobe and that's when Isabella started making sounds.

"Sssh, it's ok Izzy," Lucy whispered as she stepped into the wardrobe. As soon as she pulled the door shut Isabella wailed in the darkness. "It's ok, Izzy, we'll be out soon. Don't worry." She continued to coo to the baby as she kept her other hand out, walking carefully through the wardrobe. She pushed away the other coats in the wardrobe. She smiled a bit when her fingers brushed something prickly, like the leaf of an Evergreen tree.

She pushed past the rest of the coats and stepped into…snow? Lucy looked down. How could there be snow back here? There shouldn't be any snow. She looked up and stifled a gasp. Jadis' castle was looming in the distance. She still couldn't believe it.

"This doesn't make sense," Lucy muttered as she held her head. "Why is she back? Why? Why did we come back? Oh, Aslan, I wish you were here. I don't know what to do." She covered Isabella in her blanket and held her tighter. "I should go back to the castle, they'll know what to do."

Picking up the hem of her dress, Lucy started the trek to her home which loomed in the distance. She couldn't wait to be safe behind the walls of Cair Paravel. The women would know what to do and how to help. She knew the basics of how to take care of a child, but she didn't know how to handle a baby. Don't thye need to be fed a lot? And she _was_ just born, how long could Isabella survive in those harsh conditions.

She was part Narnian so maybe she would be able to survive better than a human. She seemed different to Lucy. In fact, Isabella hadn't made a peep since they got back into Narnia. Lucy looked down and saw that Isabella was looking around, taking everything in with her wide blue eyes. Her small hand was stuffed into her mouth, acting as a pacifier. She wasn't moving much, just tilting her head every now and then get a better look at the scenery.

"You really are related to Susan," Lucy laughed. Isabella pulled her hand out of her mouth and smiled at the mentioning of her mother's name. "I know right now you don't understand what's going on, but I'm going to do my best explaining it to you. About a year ago we were here before, your mother met your father, Caspian, and they fell in love. Susan didn't like him at first but she eventually loved him. The night we were getting ready to leave your mother and your father were…together and Susan convinced you and your twin, Jeremiah." Isabella made a gurgling sound at Jeremiah's name.

She looked up and smiled when she saw that the castle had gotten noticeably closer. About a half hour more and she'd finally be home. "She hid you from us, though. I guess she felt like she was setting a bad example for me or she was letting our family down. I assure you, I didn't believe that she let us down for a second. We would've been there for her, because we're really close. She hid the secret from us for months, I guess you could say her secret was bittersweet. She was going to have kids, which was the good part, but she felt that she had to hide it from us, which was the bad part. Eventually I found out for myself what was going on and I decided to help her stay healthy. Peter knows as well. Edmund is the only one who doesn't know, but I think he suspects. Now that you're here, I'll help you stay healty and protect you until your father comes and helps you."

-*- -*- -*- -*-

"Peter. Slow down!"

Peter stopped himself from letting out a frustrated breath but he was finding it hard to keep his patience levels in check. After all, this was the fifth time she called him to slow down. "I won't be able to catch up with Aslan if you keep stopping me."

"Would you rather your army passes out due to heat exhaustion just so you could get there faster?" Crystal shot back, waving her arm and motioning to the slow moving group.

Peter let out a breath and looked down at Ashen, who turned her head slightly and looked back up at him. He looked out in the distance before pulling on the reigns. Ashen immediately stopped and crouched as Peter easily slid off of her back. "Ok, we can take another break," he called. The centaurs and minotaurs let out sighs of approval before dropping down on the ground where they were. "Last I checked you weren't the one in charge," Peter said without turning around.

"You can go ahead and kill off your army if you want," Crystal snapped. "I'm just trying to help and following Queen Susan's orders."

"Do me a favor and follow one of _my_ orders for once." Peter finally turned around. "Don't help."

She merely lifted her hands into the air, as if surrendering, and went to check on some of the centaurs. Some of them had to leave their wives and their children behind. Peter shook his head and looked out in the distance, trying to figure out how much longer they'd have to walk until they got to Aslan's camp. They haven't even reached the river yet so that meant that had, a day left, maybe half a day? He looked around himself and a shiver rolled down his spine. It wasn't that long ago when he, Susan, and Lucy were crossing the vast open area but it was covered in snow last time. Something about it was making him uneasy.

He kept his hand on Rhindon as he walked around, patrolling a bit, looking in every direction in case of a possible attack, but it would be hard to be attacked. They were out in the open, true, but there were many pairs of eyes around so it would be hard to be attacked without being seen.

"King Peter, look out!"

Peter jerked his head up in time to see a wolf come flying at him, his teeth bared, jaws ready to snap. Peter quickly pulled up Rhindon. His arms shook when the wolf's teeth connected with the sword. A faint metallic hum was heard as Peter continued his arc and brought the wolf down onto the ground. It easily jumped back to his feet and sunk back on it's hind legs as Peter held his sword out in front of him.

"I was wondering when we'd run into each other, _Peter_," Maugrim snapped as he started to slowly circle Peter. Peter turned with the wolf, never taking his eyes off of him.

"So you remember me, huh?"

"Of course, I can't forget someone who smells as putrid as you humans do." Maugrim slackened his jaw and licked his teeth. "Aslan isn't here to save you this time, boy," he growled.

"I killed you once; I can certainly do it again."

Maugrim jumped at Peter, his jaws opened wide. Peter quickly swung Rhindon through the air. Once again a metallic hum filled the air as Rhindon connected with Maugrim's teeth. Peter was actually amazed about how much stronger he had gotten and how much faster he was. Now he was able to stop Maugrim's attacks better than before. Some of the centaurs and minotaurs rushed to help him but he stopped them with a stare that let them know he could handle it. They respected his wishes and stayed away, keeping their tense eyes on him, waiting with held breaths.

They met each other attack after attack. Peter could feel himself getting tired as sweat poured down his forehead. He blinked his eyes rapidly to keep the sweat out of his eyes. He kept Rhindon up as he fought and backed off but it was starting to feel heavy in his hand. His limbs started to feel heavy and his movements were slower.

Maugrim picked up on it and attacked more frequently, more fiercely. Peter did his best to keep swing his sword to protect himself but it was getting heavier and heavier by the second. Maugrim jumped and landed on Peter's chest, successfully knocking the wind out of him and knocked him over. Rhindon flew out of his hands and landed on the ground a few inches away. He reached out to grab it but Maugrim stepped hard on his wrist. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, _King Peter_."

Maugrim revealed his long fangs and brought back his head, ready to strike. Peter struggled hard to grab his sword, his heart tumping against his chest. He could hear a few of the centaurs running towards them. Maugrim let out a whine of pain before falling over. Peter rolled over onto his side, picked up Rhindon, and rubbed his collar bone as he looked to see what had caused Maugrim to fall over.

Maugrim shakily got to his feet and turned his head. His jaws fastened onto the dagger that was stuck in his side and pulled it out. Maugrim glared, his golden eyes turning into slits, before he ran off. Peter shakily got to his feet and walked over to where the dagger had been dropped, carefully picking it up.

"You sure you don't need my help?' Crystal asked, taking the dagger from him and wiping the blood off on the hem of her traveling cloak before returning it to the small sheath that was attached to a leather belt around her waist. Peter grumbled something incoherent under her breath as a smirk formed on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been so long since I updated this and I apologized. I hope there are still some loyal readers out there that still enjoy this story. Please read and review.**


	25. Caspian's Return

**Chapter 25**

Susan stared down at her sleeping son wrapped tightly in his blanket. His small mouth was moving slightly and his fingers twitched in his sleep. Susan reached out and gently ran a finger down his soft cheek.

"Hey little Jeremiah," Susan whispered touching his cheek. "It's your momma. I just wanted to talk to you about something, even though I know you won't understand it now. You have a sister, her name's Isabella. You're twins, actually. You're not from here. Well, a part of you is, but the other part is from a different world, a _magical_ world called Narnia."

Susan lifted her head and looked around the room. Was it only a few weeks ago that a dragon had smashed through the place? Now it seemed as if it was all a dream, but she knew she wasn't dreaming. She had the proof right in front of her. The other half of it she had sent to her other home.

She looked down when Jeremiah started to stir, scrunching his eyes and clenching his hands into small fists. He let out a few tiny whimpers as his fists clenched and unclenched. She reached into the crib and gently lifted him out. Jeremiah let out a yawn, his face scrunching up before blinking open his big brown eyes.

"I guess you're hungry, huh sweetie?" Susan cooed, holding him securely as she moved over to the bed and sat down, making sure not to drop him or jostle him. She let out a yawn as she moved part of her nightgown, exposing herself as Jeremiah searched for the source of his food. Once he clamped on Susan let her head fall back and she let out another yawn. Her eyes were burning, she was so tired. "Do you want me to tell you the story of how we found Narnia?" She asked Jeremiah. He let out a little burping sound and she took that as a yes. "Well, it was during the war. Finchley was being bombed. My mother, your grandmother, made us leave the house as the place was being blown apart. It was then that she decided we, with a lot of other children, were to be shipped off to the country side to stay safe. I didn't want to love Mum, but she said it was the only way she'd know we were safe. In the end I'm glad she made that decision."

Susan's head shot up. She thought she had heard a scuffling sound somewhere down the hall. _'Mum must be checking to make sure the baby's ok.'_ She sniffed. _'I'm doing just fine by myself, Mum, not that you care. I would be doing better if I were in Narnia but you had to take us away.' _She turned her attention back to Jeremiah and adjusted his head a little before continuing. "We were playing a game in the yard when Edmund had hit a ball through the window. We thought we were in trouble so we ran and hid from Ms. MacCready. That's where we found the room with the wardrobe. We decided to hide in it. Hide we did indeed. Turns out it took us to a whole other world, Narnia, where you're from."

Jeremiah looked up at Susan with his big eyes, as if interested in the world that she was explaining. "There are many different creatures there. Horses, centaurs, minotaurs, mermaids, anything you could think of. We weren't there for long when we were recruited by the mighty and noble lion, Aslan, to protect the lands because we're the Kings and Queens of Old." Susan smiled as the name passed by her lips. She glanced down and saw that Jeremiah had let out and let out a yawn, his tiny pink tongue sticking out between his lips. "We were able to save Narnia from the White Witch and we grew up there, actually. Time moves faster in Narnia. By the time I was in my late twenties there I found my way back here and I was a kid again." Susan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "A few years passed and then we were called back again to help stop the Telmarines from taking over Narnia. That's how I met your father."

Jeremiah cooed. "Yeah, your father. He's a handsome man, Hispanic decent I think. That's where it sounds like his accent is from. You have his eyes and his face, although smaller and more innocent." She chuckled a little. "The night we had a celebration of defeating the Telmarines was the one and only time your father and I were together. I didn't tell anyone about being pregnant, not my best friend Crystal, not even my brothers and sisters. Lucy, the smart little girl she is, eventually found out. You see, I didn't want anyone to know because I wanted to prove to myself that I could do something on my own." She sighed. "I still couldn't do this by myself. But I will now. I made the decision of Lucy bringing Isabella back to Narnia by myself and I'll raise you by myself, since that's what my Mum wants so badly."

Susan looked down and saw that Jeremiah had fallen back asleep. She carefully and slowly got off the bed and put him back in his crib. She had brought a blanket all the way up to his chin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed and whirled around, panting heavily when her eyes locked on deep browns. "Caspian," she whispered.

"Susan," Caspian whispered in reply. He slowly held out his hand and touched her cheek, as if making sure she was real before pulling her into a hug. He dug his nose into her hair, taking in her scent as he held onto her smaller frame tight, making sure she was there. Susan had a strong hold on him as well; making sure what she was hugging wasn't from a dream, lack of sleep, or her eyes playing tricks on her.

"Caspian. How…why…how did you get here?" Susan asked, holding onto his arms, looking him in the eye. "How did you know how to get here?'

"Susan, I couldn't go on without having you back in Narnia," he said as he caressed her face with a finger. "I can't live without you."

"I didn't leave by choice," Susan explained. "It was my Mum. She made me and Lucy come back here. I wouldn't have left you willingly." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his mouth. He cupped her face and kissed her back, passionately. Her heart spread wings and soared in her chest at the protective hold he had on her. She didn't want to ever pull out of that moment; she wanted to stay there for eternity if she had the choice.

"Well, I've come to take you back," Caspian replied.

"What?" Susan asked, making sure she heard him right.

"You don't belong here, Susan," Caspian replied. "You belong in Narnia, with me, where you're supposed to be."

"Where I'm supposed to be?" She repeated, bristling. "Who are you to tell me where I do and don't belong?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. She remembered to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake up Jeremiah who had finally gone back to sleep.

"Susan, you can't possibly like it here," Caspian said, trying to suede her.

"This is my home," she responded.

"Your home is in Narnia with your brothers and your sister and the rest of the kingdom of Cair Paravel," Caspian replied.

"My home, right now, is right here away from the wars and the fights and the hostility," Susan replied, standing her ground. "I can't risk it, especially with Jeremiah." A look of confusion crossed Caspian's features. She nodded to the crib and Caspian turned his attention to the small bed. He slowly walked over to the crib and looked down at the baby boy. His face softened slightly as Susan stared hard at him. "You have to understand why I have to stay. I want to stay with you, I _need_ to stay with you, but right now our son's needs come before mine."

"We can keep him safe in Narnia," Caspian argued, turning around to face her, half his face hidden in shadows. "That's what nannies are for."

"I don't want to leave my baby in someone else's hands," Susan said, slowly shaking her head. "Jeremiah is staying here with me and that's that. I don't care if I change history."


	26. Edmund, Lucy, and Izzy

**Chapter 26**

Edmund sighed and held his face in his hands. He went over and over in his mind what he could do to save himself and his siblings but nothing came to mind at all. Either way he put it either he would end up dead or his siblings would. He couldn't find a way out of it. Jadis had him this time.

"No," he said firmly. "She won't win, I won't let her. I'd die before she wins." His words hung in the air and they sounded foreign to his ears. Was he really ready to die for his brothers and sisters at such a young age? He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of death when the war was going on, how could he understand it now?

Shaking his head, Edmund strode out of his room, his footsteps echoing along the stone corridors of the large castle. He didn't even really know where he was going; he was just letting his feet take him somewhere.

A shiver rippled through his body as he stepped out of the castle. He looked around, trying to squint though the snow. It was snowing harder than it was before. Wherever Peter was he hoped his brother didn't come back anytime soon. It would be hard for the group to get back in this snow. Hell, he didn't know why anyone would be braving Jadis's wrath in the first place.

Edmund was about to turn to go back inside when he thought he saw something moving in the distance. A small figure, kind of huddled in its own shape but that was all he could see. He leaned forward a bit and squinted even more as if that would help him be able to see who it was. The hood of the person's cloak fell back and he saw a shock of red hair.

_Red hair…could it be…?_

Edmund ran back into the castle, calling for a few guards to see who the figure was and to bring them back to him. He waited by the entrance of the castle anxiously, keeping his eyes trained in the distance. It felt like an eternity passed when the figure was finally brought back to the castle.

"Lucy!" Edmund gasped, rushing over to his sister, dropping to his knees to give her a good hug. His eyebrows knitted together when she didn't hug him back all the way, just with one arm. Surely she missed him as well? She _was_ ripped from her home without even a word as to why. "What's wrong?"

"We have a little problem," Lucy replied, showing Edmund the bundle in his arms.

Edmund's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Archala, a female centaur, hummed a Narnian folk tale song to herself as she prepared for that night's dinner. The meals weren't as extravagant as the meals provided for balls, birthdays, Christmas, or Valentine's Day, but it was a challenge to make sure they had enough food prepared for everyone in the castle, especially with King Edmund eating.

Archala chuckled to herself, reflecting on how Edmund's eating habits had changed as he got older. The older he got, it seemed the more hungry he was so he was stopping in the kitchen for a snack more frequently. In fact, she knew that Edmund would be in the kitchen any moment and was glad that she remembered to leave his sandwiches off to the side for him. Soon enough Edmund came sprinting into the kitchen.

"Is something chasing you, King Edmund?" Archala asked with a laugh as she prepared the roast.

"No, and I told you to call me Edmund," he responded as he took a few breaths to slow down his breathing. "I don't like it when you call me 'king'. I consider you one of my friends, I don't want my friends calling me 'king'."

"With all due respect, I must call you 'king' otherwise, you'd be on the same level as the rest of us and we don't see you as that," she responded with a kind smile.

"I'm not on a different level than you," Edmund said as his eyebrows knitted together. "We're the same…except me being a king and all…but you get my point."

"So why'd you rush in here as if a phoenix was on your tail?" Archala asked, moving to the fire to check on the food that was cooking. Edmund's stomach growled as she giggled.

"Uhh…I wanted to know if you had any fresh milk on hand," he responded.

"Of course, but you usually have juice with your sandwiches. Why the change?" She asked as she clip clopped over to the container that held the fresh milk. She found his goblet and dipped it in the milk container before placing it down next to his sandwich.

"I…want stronger bones…to beat Peter…in a sparring match," Edmund replied slowly, seeing if she would believe him.

"Then you'd want to make this a habit," she said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Archala. And remember, don't tell Peter about this," he said as he picked up the plate and the goblet.

"My lips are sealed, your majesty. Now shoo, I must finish preparing this dinner."

Edmund chuckled and called thanks over his shoulder before running out of the kitchen. He kept his eye on the stairs to make sure he would trip and spill his food. He also kept his eyes on the hall to make sure a guard, a servant, a maid—anyone—didn't catch him with his snack. They didn't even know that he took snacks in the middle of the day. Peter and Susan had him and Lucy on a strict three-meals-a-day diet that was making Edmund lose his mind.

He dashed down the hallway and quickly hid behind a statue when a centaur slowly walked down the hall, conversing with his wife. He was whispering something to her. It must've been funny because she started giggling. Edmund made a face at the exchange and tried not to heave at the sight. The look on his face got even more grotesque when the centaur kissed his wife. Edmund did his best not to make a remark about the scene in front of him but the feeling of nausea was making it hard not to. _'Leave, please leave. Please leave.'_ He held his breath as the centaur took his wife's hand and the two continued down the hall.

Once they turned the corner Edmund darted down the hall, running the fastest he has ever run before. He made it into his room and slammed the door behind him. Lucy turned to face him, her eyebrows raised when she saw him panting heavily, eyes wide. The look on her face seemed to ask, "what's wrong?". "Running…to get here…almost got caught…centaurs…kissing…sick…gross…" was all he was able to get out between his gasps for air.

"Edmund, showing someone how much you love them with a kiss is beautiful, it isn't gross as you put it," Lucy said with a sigh and a small eye roll.

"You're only saying that because you're a girl," he grumbled, dropping the plate of food onto the desk. "I didn't spill anything, thankfully," he added as he looked into his goblet.

"What did Archala say?" Lucy questioned.

"She said milk should be part of my diet," he responded. "But that's never going to happen. Here." He held the goblet out to Lucy. She simply stared at it and looked up at her. "What? Why're you looking at me like that?" He asked, studying her face.

"You _know_ that Isabella won't take food from me," Lucy replied in an annoyed mother-like tone. "You have to feed her, not me." She placed her hand on the goblet and pushed it back towards him.

"Lu, Isabella threw up on me three times all ready. I'm not feeding her again, it's your turn," Edmund replied as he held the goblet out to her again.

"You put the food in her, that's not my fault."

"Lu–"

A high-pitched wail pierced the air. The two looked at the makeshift crib that was in the corner of Edmund's room. It was merely a stool with a tilted oval shaped seat. Isabella's hands were in the air as she kicked her legs and cried.

"You see? You woke her up," Lucy said as she rushed over to the baby. "Aww, it's ok Izzy. It's ok," she cooed as she picked her up and held her. She gently rocked the baby, cooing in her ear to keep her quiet.

"Can we move her to your room for tonight?" Edmund asked as he placed the goblet onto the table by his bed and dropped onto his bed on his stomach. He rested his head on his arms and let out a long breath. "She doesn't stop crying. How am I going to sleep?"

"Did you check if she needed to be changed?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. She didn't, thankfully," Edmund muttered. "I'm not changing her."

"I don't know how to change a baby."

"It's not that hard, Lu."

"Why don't you do it?"

"If you were in my position and had to change you when you were a baby, you'd swear off of changing kids too," Edmund mumbled.

"Edmund, you're not being very helpful."

Edmund shot up and stared at her. "Luce, _I'm_ the one who feeds her. _I'm_ the one with her in my room. _I'm_ the one who turns into a living bib. You can't say I'm not being helpful. I'm _this close_–" he held his finger and thumb close together, "–to going to…_someone _and telling him that it's Susan's."

"No!" Lucy hissed in a hushed whisper as she moved over to his bed and sat down so he was facing her. "You _can't_ tell anyone."

"Lucy, we need help, we can't do this by ourselves!"

"We can't tell anyone yet. No one can know that Susan has had a baby before she's married. It will ruin her reputation."

"Ok, ok," he sighed. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and grabbed the goblet. He shuffled over to Lucy's side and slowly brought the goblet to Isabella's lips. Once they reached her small mouth he slowly tilted it, allowing the milk to gather in her mouth. More of it ended up on her shirt than in her mouth, and another time she coughed it back in Edmund's face, causing Lucy to giggle hysterically. "It's not that funny," he muttered as he wiped his face on the hem of his tunic. "Why does she always spit up on me?"

"Because she loves you," Lucy responded, taking over the job. She yawned and flopped down on Edmund's bed. "Susan was so scared, Ed. She wanted you and Peter there so badly."

"I didn't have much of a choice, Lu," Edmund muttered bitterly, picking up Izzy and settling down on his bed.

"I know," Lucy whispered. "I wish we were all together again. I wish…none of this happened to us." She gave a little laugh. "Sometimes I wish we never found Narnia."

"Why? You're the one who wanted to come back more than the rest of us. TO get away from Finchley. Remember?"

"I know, but our lives were so much easier back then," Lucy sighed. She then slapped her own thigh. "No, I take that back. I love it here, I just wish—"

"Things were easier, yeah…" Edmund sighed and sat down on his bed, propping up the pillows so he could rest his back. He looked down at the now gurgling baby as she reached towards Edmund's face, smiling all the while, her blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"You're going to put us through hell, you know that?" He muttered.

She giggled and he smiled.

* * *

**First, i know it's short and i know it's been a while but life has gotten in the way. I go to college on Tuesday (aaah) but throughout all the things that happened in my life I haven't forgotten _Bittersweet Secret_. 2nd, Oh my gosh, guys. Thank you so much for over 300 reviews. It makes me feel great that you all are enjoying this story that much. I know the time between my updates are long but I want you to know that during that time I've never forgotten about this story. Life always gets in the way but I'll never abandon this story. Thank you so much to the readers who have taken the time to review. It makes me feel great knowing that you guys are loving this story. I'm all ready thinking of the sequel, but that won't come for a bit. Once again, thank you all. I hope you like this chapter.**

**~Crystal**


	27. Caspian and Susan

**This is Crystalized Chaos now turned Crystal Manning. I hope you all don't mind the name change, I just wanted something simpler. The Crystal is from Crystalized Chaos (just shortened) and the Manning is from the last name of a character on my favorite show, Degrassi. It is in no way, shape, or form a self insert despite my pen name being the same name as my character. I hope you guys are still sticking around and still enjoying the story. Tell me what you think (and any comments about it being too short will fall on deaf ears. I have college work that tends to come first now. =) ) I know Caspian seems a little OOC in the chapter but I have my reasoning. Please leave a review!**

**~Crystal Manning**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter for story updates! The link's on my profile.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Susan, don't you understand?" Caspian asked softly, gently touching her cheek. "You've already changed history by having Jeremiah. It doesn't matter anymore. You can come back. We can beat the White Witch and we can live together and start our family."

Susan slowly shook her head. "It's not that simple," she whispered.

"Of course it is," he replied.

"No it's not," she said firmly. "My mother…we can't just leave her here by herself. So what if we beat the White Witch? What happens after that? We all stay and keep on living our lives? What about my mother? We told her about the world but we don't even know if she can go back. She was there the first time because I blew the horn and I didn't know what would happen. What if she can't go back to Narnia? What if I went to Narnia and I couldn't come back home?" She shook her head. "So many questions without answers…"

Caspian grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face her. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Why are you talking like this? You…you make it seem like you don't want to be with me."

"Of course I want to be with you." She squeezed her eyes shut and the tears leaked down her cheeks. "I love you, Caspian. But that night…it was a mistake."

Her words hung in the air. She said them so quietly she prayed that Caspian didn't hear but she sensed that he did. His grip on her shoulders intensified slightly. He could feel his heart slowly shattering and what was worse was because Susan was the one who was making him hurt. Susan. The woman he fell for with one look. The woman he tried so hard to impress and in the end won her over. The woman that his heart beat for. His soul mate. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"A…a mistake?" He repeated. He couldn't be hearing her right.

"Yes." She nodded. "A mistake. That night was a mistake. If we never…this wouldn't have happened. Mum wouldn't be angry at me. Peter wouldn't be angry at me." She shook her head and moved away from him. "So many people are angry from one decision that I made."

"Susan, do you really think our child is a mistake?" Caspian demanded, his voice hard. Susan flinched at the tone but turned to the crib and looked down at Jeremiah as he slept.

"Of course not," she replied. "I'm just thinking…it was too soon. Way too soon. I've set a bad example for my friends, my brothers, and Lucy. Poor Lucy, she's seen too much too soon." She gently trailed a finger down her son's soft cheek. He smiled in his sleep which caused Susan to smile in return but her heart clenched. "Jeremiah needs to be safe. He needs to be taken care of and that can only happen here. If he was in Narnia…I don't even want to know what could happen to him. There's too much danger."

"Then…then I will stay here with you," Caspian replied.

Susan actually chuckled. "Caspian, you can't do that. Narnia needs you."

"And Narnia needs _you_," Caspian shot back. "You could still rule and take care of Jeremiah and have nurses look after him and keep up with your duties."

"But what if I don't want all of that anymore?" Susan demanded, whipping around to look at him. She managed to keep her voice lowered to a hiss so Jeremiah wouldn't wake up. "I wasn't supposed to come back. Peter wasn't either. Our time was up. Aslan told us we weren't to return. We've done what we needed to do and it was Edmund's and Lucy's turn to do what they needed to do if Narnia needed them. I wasn't supposed to go back and now I'm not going to go back. Not for a while. I need to keep Jeremiah safe. I need to keep him _here_. He's not safe in Narnia."

"Susan, you're being unreasonable," Caspian said, grabbing her arm. "I have just as much say over Jeremiah as you do. He's _my_ son as well. What if I want him in Narnia with me?"

Susan pulled her arm out of his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest."I'll stand in your way. I won't let you take my baby."

"_Ours_."

"Caspian, you'd be running around trying to settle differences, creating peace around Narnia with Peter and Edmund. I predict that you wouldn't see Jeremiah or me as much as you'd like to. Don't even try to deny it. Marriage would just make the whole thing even _more_ complicated."

"So you don't want to marry me now?"

Susan squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her fingers to her temples. Nothing was coming out right. She didn't want to fight; she just wanted everything to be over. She just wanted to be able to relax like she could before she had Jeremiah. Her emotions were all over the place and she was afraid if she didn't get Caspian to leave she'd say something that she'd really regret. She let out a slow breath and opened her eyes again. "I love you Caspian. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But right now…I need to put my baby's needs before mine. It's best to keep Jeremiah here where my mum can help me if anything was to happen. Things are bad back in Narnia and I don't want Jeremiah in the way. Once things get better…I'll think about bringing him back."

"What about you? I can't have Jeremiah and not have you," Caspian whispered, pulling Susan into a hug. She clung to him as if he would disappear under her grip. "I don't want Jeremiah if I can't have you. Please, Susan, please come back to me. Come back to Narnia. I can make sure you're safe and taken care of. I just want you back."


	28. Peter, Aslan, and Crystal

**_Chapter 28_**

"Are you ever going to wipe that smirk off of your face?" Peter asked in annoyance.

"Why would I do that?" Crystal asked with her smug smile. Peter rolled his eyes but continued moving the army forward. They were close to where Aslan's camp would be, he was sure of it. He remembered from last time. "You know, for a supposed king, you are really uptight."

"I am not uptight!" He replied through clenched teeth. "If anything I wonder why you can't just do what you're told." And then it hit him. He remembered always saying the same thing to Edmund as they grew up. Whenever Edmund broke a window, Peter would demand why Edmund dind't listen to him. Whenever he acted out at school Peter would demand why he didn't listen to his older brother. Everything Edmund did when he was younger Peter always snapped at him for it, talking down like he was far more superior to Edmund.

Peter then summed up that that was probably the reason that Edmund went back to Narnia in the first place. He was in such a horrible mood then, but Peter didn't know if it was because they had to leave or because they didn't know how their father was doing. Either way, Edmund didn't want to play with them, talk to them, he basically didn't want to be around them. Peter, as always, choked it up to Edmund wanting attention so he inadvertently ignored him. Edmund must've gotten fed up with being treated as an outcast of sorts and that's why he fell to the powers of Jadis, that's why he easily succumbed to the idea of being a King and all of the fame and riches that would come with it. Being King he could be a different person and wouldn't have to boss anyone around.

_Why didn't I think of that before?_ Peter let out a long breath and rubbed his forehead. _I could've stopped Edmund. I could've stopped this whole thing. I…I started all of this. I'm the reason Edmund ran off. I'm the reason he became a traitor. I'm the reason I almost lost him. That's why we came back in time._ Peter's mouth fell open at his own epiphany and he urged the group faster. He had to get to Aslan.

He kept his mind on trying to find the majestic and noble lion as he kept the group moving. Finally he crossed over the river that led to the waterfall where they were chased by Maugrim. He half expected the wolf to tackle him and send him over the falls. A part of him actually wanted it to happen as a sort of punishment for treating Edmund badly. Otherwise he'd be stuck with his guilt for the rest of his life.

Peter stopped once they reached a clearing. A smile stretched over his face once he saw the gold and red colored tents in the distance. They finally made it to Aslan's camp. Now all Peter had to do was talk to Aslan. He was sure that the Great and Noble Lion would be able to reverse the spell that was put over the land and everything could go back to normal.

And then Peter frowned. But that would mean that his time in Narnia would be over and he wouldn't be able to go back. He could barely live the few months without going to Narnia. His head was always "in the clouds" as his professor put it. He would stare out the window thinking of the times he and Edmund would race their horses across the land, spar in the training fields, travel and discover new parts of the land. And soon that would be taken away from him.

"Why did you stop?" Crystal asked, coming up next to him. She paused and looked in awe at the many tents and creatures that covered the vast land. "Wow," she whispered. "This is Aslan's camp?"

Peter nodded and licked his lips. "Aslan should be here. If not…"

"Let us not worry about Aslan _not_ being here," Glenstorm pointed out. "Let us move forward and we will deal with the situation as thus."

Peter nodded and with a wave forward of his sword he urged the group forward for the last time. Peter half expected to find a cloned army of sorts waiting for them but was relieved when he saw that the army had been replaced with a different army. They bowed at the arrival of their King and a smile of pride formed on Peter's face. He could practically hear Susan's scoff of annoyance and the risk of his head swelling.

_Susan._ He wished he was back with her to help her through her pregnancy. She must've been scared without him and Edmund by her side. Truthfully, he didn't know how he'd be able to react once she actually went through the birth. He didn't know how to help. Despite being a King the one thing he had no knowledge of girls whatsoever but he just wanted to be there to hold her hand and make sure that he and his niece/nephew were ok. He gave her a quickly prayer and stopped in front of the large tent that he was sure Aslan was in.

"I have come to speak to Aslan," Peter addressed the centaur that was standing by the tent of red and gold.

The centaur waved his hand at the tent and then bowed. The other animals and creatures of the large army knelt as well. Peter took out his sword and stuck the blade in the ground. He nudged Crystal before kneeling, seeing out of the corner of his eye that she did as well and he was glad that she actually listened to him for once.

"You may stand, Peter," a deep voice said over him.

Peter stood and looked into the golden eyes of Aslan. A mix of emotions rushed him at once but the strongest one was a sense of relief. He had made it to the Noble Lion. Everything will be fixed, he was sure. "Aslan," Peter whispered, reaching out a hand and placing it on the lion's nose. Aslan blinked and Peter managed to smile, rubbing the lion. "Aslan, I'm sure you know why I've come to see you."

"Yes, young one," Aslan replied. "I know of your journey. I know of Susan's current situation. I know of Edmund's dilemma, and I know of Lucy's desire."

"Are they all ok, Aslan?" Peter asked, his breath catching in his throat.

"For the time being," Aslan replied honestly. "Come." He turned to walk into the tent but paused when his eyes rested on Crystal who looked astonished and scared that a large lion was talking. "You may come as well, Daughter of Eve," he said, nodding towards her.

Peter bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing in her face. Never has he seen her so scared in her life. She usually had on a front that she was brave and nothing could deter that mask. She stumbled forward but followed Peter and the lion into the tent. Aslan walked over to a large empty area, turned himself around, and laid down, one paw crossed over the other. He watched as Peter and Crystal knelt in front of him.

"What is it you'd like to know, Peter?" Aslan asked.

"What I want to know…I think I all ready have the answer to," Peter admitted. Aslan blinked but stayed silent. "We're back in Narnia, back in time, because of me," Peter admitted. Crystal lifted her eyebrows but stayed silent. "It was…a test of sorts, to show why Edmund did what he did and to show that I can change what happened and change my ways, wasn't it Aslan?"

Aslan was silent for a few moments until, "You have been through many tests of your strength none as challenging as this, young one. However, you have proven to have a level of maturity that even you didn't know about but has accepted gracefully."

Peter let out a little smile. "What can I do now? Can you reverse the whole thing?"

Aslan let out a rumbling sound from his throat. "Unfortunately only you can be the one that can return this land back to its time."

"But how?"

"Ah, that is for you to find out yourself."

"Aslan…sir…" Crystal spoke up awkwardly. She was talking to a _lion_ after all. "Are Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and Caspian all right?"

Aslan turned his golden eyes to her, blinked, and responded to the two, "Susan is well protected in your home in Finchley." Peter let out a breath of relief. "She is well, as well as her son, Jeremiah."

"She had her baby," Crystal whispered.

"And they're both ok?" Peter asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yes, Peter, they both are in good health," Aslan replied. "Caspian is with her currently and they both are safe where they are. It is best for Susan to not return for the time being."

"And Edmund and Lucy?"

"At Cair Paravel," Aslan replied. "For now their spirits are high but soon they are to learn that they cannot escape their troubled past."

"The White Witch," Crystal said, nudging Peter.

"What does she want with Edmund?" Peter demanded.

"She wants Edmund to betray you once more," Aslan replied simply.

"How can we stop her?" Peter asked.

"That, dear one, lies in the past," Aslan said with a twinkle in his eye. He then stood, bowed his head, and left the two in the tent alone.

Peter sat still, replaying Aslan's words in his head, dissecting his words as if there were some code that Aslan had just spoken. They were in the past all ready, how would that help him find a way to save his brother and help his sisters? He went over each word carefully, even repeating a single word in his head over and over as if it would pop out at him as having an underlying meaning. Crystal had gotten up in the beginning of his brain search and left him alone to his thoughts, which he was thankful for. The last thing he needed was a headache from an insignificant argument they were bound to have.

Peter sighed and finally gave up, standing and stretching his sore leg muscles. He couldn't help but feel that he traveled the long way for nothing. Sure, he knew that Aslan would come back to the castle with him so it wasn't for nothing entirely. He pushed aside the flap of the tent and looked out across the land in the setting sun. In the very far distance he could see the small, white spot which was to be Cair Paravel. He couldn't wait to get home and get the journey over with but at the same time he didn't feel like he was ready to face their enemy just yet.

"_Peter_!"

Peter's heart leapt into his throat as he took off running, his head on the lion-shaped pommel of Rhindon. He pushed his legs to take him faster though the trees. He knew where he was going without even having to look. Surely Maugrim wouldn't attack at the river again? Surely he'd know better this time? But Peter knew the answer to his suspicions before he even got there.

He stopped at the top of the bank to see Crystal swinging a stick at Maugrim as he easily dodged it and laughed. He snapped his jaws on the stick and wrenched it out of her grasp with a tug to the side so hard she fell over. Peter could see his fangs gleaming in the sun as he licked his chops and advanced towards her.

"Leave her alone!" Peter yelled, rushing down the bank, pulling Rhindon out with a flourish.

Maugrim turned to Peter and laughed. "Easy boy, put the blade down," he taunted as he licked his teeth. "Or I might just have to hurt the girl."

"Leave her alone," Peter repeated, advancing towards the wolf. Crystal tried to slowly move out of the way but Maurgrim snapped his head around once he heard her movement, lunged forward, and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She let out a scream of pain and Peter ran forward.

Maugrim let go of her shoulder and lunged at Peter. He was caught off guard for a split second and it was enough for Maugrim to knock him flat on his back. He dipped his head to bite at Peter's face but Peter quickly brought up Rhindon and Maugrim's teeth closed over his blade. Peter gritted his teeth as Maugrim's nails raked at his chest. Peter managed to shove Maugrim off of him and he jumped to his feet, adrenaline causing his blood to pump at his temples. Magrim jumped at Peter one more time, and he smirked. It was the same as before. Peter easily overpowered the wolf and fatally stabbed him.

Panting, he shoved the wolf's body away and staggered to his feet. He remembered to wipe the blood off of his blade and replace it in his sheath. Crystal's stifled whimper brought him back to reality and he rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking her over. She nodded and winced, trying her best to cover the wound on her shoulder. Peter chuckled as she tried to pretend that she wasn't hurt that badly as she bit her lip hard to keep from crying because of the pain. "Come on, we'll get a centaur to take a look at it and you'll be good as new," he said, helping her to her feet before swinging her up into his arms and carrying her back to the camp.

"You don't have to carry me," she grumbled, her voice shaky.

"I know," Peter replied simply.

She was quiet until she uttered quietly and begrudgingly, "Thank you."

Peter's response was a hint of a smile.

* * *

**Please read and review guys. Also check out my other Narnia stories _One of the Guys, High King Peter the Magnificent_, and _Broken Down Like a Mirror Smashed to Pieces._ Thanks and enjoy!**


	29. Uncles

**_Chapter 29_**

Edmund closed his eyes, wincing at the burning feeling that spread across his lids. He gently pressed his feet against the floor and rocked the chair he was sitting in, listening to Isabella sleeping peacefully. She gurgled every now and then but her sleep was relatively peaceful.

He didn't let Isabella out of his sight ever since Lucy brought her back. He always made sure that she was at least in plain sight if he had to talk to someone or needed to go somewhere. He was trying to be the best uncle he could be for little Isabella and protect her while Susan was away.

He understood their mother's concern and why she forced Susan and Lucy back in the first place but what he didn't understand was that they had a duty to uphold. A duty to protect Narnia as long as they were the reigning royalties. But their mother didn't care, she listen to what they had to say and made up their mind. Edmund figured it was because she was scared, otherwise she would've made himself and Peter go back with her. Or maybe it was because she knew that their duty protecting Narnia would be the same as their duty protecting London if they were to be enlisted.

Either way Edmund didn't feel like it was fair but he was glad to have his partner-in-crime with him again. Even if she did have to sneak out of the house. Their mother would understand, at least, Edmund _hoped_ she would. And she still had Susan there with her so it wasn't like she was alone…

Edmund let out a sigh and used his free hand to rub his eyes. Every time he was close to falling asleep a noise would wake him up and have him on high alert. He was half expecting Jadis to come flying through the window and attack him for not reporting back to her with his siblings. But he wasn't stupid and he wasn't a little kid anymore and he knew she wouldn't attack the castle just like that. She'd have to benefit from it and there was nothing at stake.

_Until she realizes I have Isabella…_

Edmund pushed the thought from his head. Even if she found out he'd do anything he could to protect his niece. Hell, he'd even take being stabbed again if it meant he could protect her. He wouldn't let any evil being in Narnia touch her. But he couldn't help but think that it would've been better if Susan left her back home in Finchley where their mother could take care of her. Why would Susan want to risk her safety?

Edmund nearly jumped when the door flew open. Isabella's eyes flew open at the commotion and she looked around but, to Edmund's relief, she didn't start crying. She just settled into the blankets that were wrapped around her and watched Lucy rush over.

"They're back!" She exclaimed before Edmund could even open his mouth.

"Well then, let's go!" Edmund got up, carefully, and followed Lucy out of the room. Lucy eagerly ran ahead of her brother down the halls, through corridors, down endless stairs, and into the Great Hall where the others of the castle gathered to greet the returning King.

"Peter! Peter, you're back!" Lucy cheered, throwing herself at her brother.

"Oof!" Peter grunted before laughing and hugging her. "It's good to see you too, Lucy," he whispered, holding her tight. He finally let go and held her at arm-length. "I thought you were back home with Susan."

"I came back," Lucy replied. "I had to. Susan told me to come. She had her babies and—"

"I know," Peter interrupted her. "I know Jeremiah is safe."

Lucy nodded. "And so is Isabella."

Peter blinked. "What?"

Then he looked over at Edmund. Peter wanted to laugh. It was odd seeing Edmund holding a baby in his arms. Edmund didn't even want to hold Lucy when she was born but here he was, willingly holding a baby. He held the baby in a way that he actually looked like a father holding his own son or daughter. Peter was amazed that someone as tough and hard as Edmund seemed so soft just by holding a baby.

"This is Isabella," Edmund spoke up, his voice loud in the otherwise silent Great Hall. "Susan had twins, Jeremiah and Isabella. Jeremiah's back home with Susan and she sent Lucy here to bring Isabella to her other home."

Peter walked over to his niece and looked at her face. Her large dark eyes stared back at him, captivating him. Peter's breath got caught in his throat. Just by looking at her he could see Susan and Caspian in her face. All of the rage that he felt towards Caspian and Susan disappeared at one glance. Isabella smiled at him and reached up her small hands. She clasped onto one of his fingers and gave it a little squeeze, as if it were her way of recognizing that he was one of his uncles.

"Did Susan say anything about coming back?" Peter asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the baby girl.

Lucy shook her head. "She said she had to stay for Jeremiah."

"But why would she send Isabella here?"

"Narnia's her home as much as England is," Edmund replied. "I guess she wanted one of them to be in one place and one to be in the other. The question is will she stay home or will she come back here?"

"But knowing Capsian he's going to try and bring her back," Lucy added.

"Wait, _Caspian's_ in _Finchley_?" Crystal finally spoke up, her eyes widening in disbelief. Lucy nodded. "How?"

"The Wardrobe," Lucy, Peter, and Edmund responded in unison.

"Did you find Aslan?" Lucy asked, turning the conversation around.

Peter nodded, a solemn look replacing the astonished expression that was on his face only moments before.

"So? What did he say?" Edmund demanded, shifting Isabella.

Peter looked down at the ground before looking Edmund in the eye. "He told me what I all ready knew and what I needed to hear," he replied slowly. Edmund lifted his eyebrows in questioning way as Lucy looked over at her oldest brother. "Why we've been brought back. It wasn't The White Witch's doing like I thought."

"Then…why _have_ we been brought back?" Edmund asked.

"Because of me," Peter replied. "_I_ brought us back, with Narnia's help of course."

"I don't follow."

"You see…we've been brought back here…as a way for me to realize my mistakes. We were brought back to help me realize that I was the one responsible for Edmund running away and joining The White Witch." Edmund flinched slightly but stayed silent. Peter paused and let out a sigh. "If I hadn't been so hard on Edmund he wouldn't have run away. I know that now. That's why we were pulled back in time, for me to fix everything that has happened."

"How will you do that?" Lucy asked.

"First, by doing this." He then turned to Edmund. He paused, weighing his words carefully in his head and then spoke. "I'm sorry," he started. Those two words he left hanging in the air to gauge Edmund's reaction before he continued. Edmund didn't say anything but nodded slightly, urging Peter to finish. "For constantly berating you, for yelling at you, and for making you feel like you needed to run away from us…from _me._ I'm sorry for not taking your feelings into account. You were hurt because Dad left, I know that now and I don't think saying sorry will be enough to make it up to you."

A slow smirk formed on Edmund's face and Peter blinked. He expected Edmund to…forgive him, laugh it off, offer up an idea of how to fix everything. _Anything_…but smirk. "Hearing you finally get overyourself and apologize made it up," he replied.

Peter chuckled and put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "I love you."

Edmund pulled a face. "I know," he grumbled. "I always know, no need to say it."

Peter smiled. Crystal cleared her throat and they turned to look at her. "On the way back Peter and I came up with an idea."

"Together!" Edmund and Lucy asked incredulously.

Peter rolled his eyes and Crystal let out an annoyed breath. "Yes, together," she responded. "We understand that the best way to return everything to normal is if we defeat The White Witch again."

"Well, duh!" Edmund said with an eyeroll of his own. "What else would we do? Skip happily through flowers?"

Crystal glared at him and he shrugged. "We figured she's mad at all of you Pevensies for stopping her, but at Edmund the most." Edmund nodded. "You're going to defeat her again, but not the same way you did it the first time."

"I don't understand," Lucy spoke up.

"Edmund's the one who's going to rid Narnia of her, once and for all," Peter replied. "He's the only one who really knows her weaknesses and her tactics. He's the one who found out that we could weaken a part of her power by breaking her wand. It's only fitting."

Edmund had paled by the time Peter finished talking. He wasn't sure he was hearing his brother right. Peter wanted _him_ to defeat the White Witch? The woman who was to kill them if he didn't do what she said? He'd rather take more abuse from her than do that. Hell, he wasn't sure that he _could_ defeat her. She could easily do away with him if she wanted to so what made them think he had the power to stand up to her?

"You can do it, Edmund," Lucy told him, smiling brightly. "Do it for Izzy."

Edmund looked down at the gurgling baby. He _did_ promise to protect her and making sure The White Witch was gone for good would do that in the long run… He nodded and looked up at his brother. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**It's been about two months. That's the shortest wait between updated chapters, I think.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that this story is close to being over. Don't worry, we've still got a couple more scenes for everyone before the big battle but this story is slowly coming to an end. I have an idea for a sequel in my head right now but it's only in the planning stages, I haven't thought of an outline or anything yet. And even then, once I do solidify the idea, I probably won't touch it for a while to finish up my other Narnia stories.**

**Thanks for taking this adventure with me. Please read and review.**


	30. Susan

**_Chapter 30_**

Edmund's lips twitched slightly as he felt the bead of sweat roll down the curve of his mouth and then drip towards his chin. His breaths came out in ragged gasps. His arms felt like his bones had been replaced with lead, he could hardly keep the sword up. His arms quaked and he had to continually adjust his grip. But he wouldn't stop, he _couldn't_ stop. He had to keep going for the sake for the sake of Narnia, for the sake of his family.

Peter finally dropped his sword. The sudden shift in weight almost made him topple over. He knelt and rested a palm on his knee, panting heavily. Edmund followed his lead and crouched as well, his hands still holding onto his sword with the blade digging into the earth. Edmund rested his forehead on the sword and took deep breaths.

The world around them seemed to be still. Not a single cloud was in the sky. The wind wasn't blowing. Everything seemed to be bathed in a golden glow. A mocking glow. How could everything be so…beautiful when everything was so wrong?

Edmund gritted his teeth. If he hadn't run away….If he hadn't been so selfish…. He shook his head. There were too many 'ifs' that plagued his sleep but they wouldn't do anything to change their situation. He brought an arm up and used the cloth of his sleeve to wipe away the sweat. He got to his feet, his legs shaking with fatigue, and managed to give Peter a smile.

"Let's do it again," he offered.

Peter looked up at him. "No, we're done for the day," Peter replied.

Edmund tightened his grip on his sword and pulled it out of the ground. "No, I can go again. I'll beat you this time, too."

Peter managed to get to his feet. He swung his sword around and replaced it in the sheath on the hilt of his belt. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared hard at his brother. Edmund's eyes shifted under his brother's gaze until he couldn't look at Peter anymore. He flipped his sword in his hand and slid it into the sheath, staring hard at the ground.

"You know…for years I've been trying to figure out what it was that drives you," Peter finally spoke up. Edmund's head immediately shot up. His eyebrows crinkled together as Peter continued. "I wondered if it was determination, nobility, or sheer stupidity."

Edmund cracked a smile. "The last one could be attributed towards you, you know."

Peter ignored his comment. "It wasn't until I realized—since we we're in this very same predicament as before—that you're not only driven by honor, faith, and your idea of what is Just…but by fear as well." Edmund stiffened at his words. "You were—understandably—scared when we fought the White With for the first time. You were scared when we had to fight Miraz, however not as scared as you were the first time you had to fight. Every battle we fought, no matter how long we were here, fear has driven you to fight as long as you could and save as many people and creatures alike. I know when you have something on your mind, you can't hide it from me, and I can see that something else has you scared but it's not the fight. What is it?"

Edmund stood still. Peter was too intuitive for his own good. Edmund wanted to turn around and run away. How could Peter have figured that out? He kept his fear a deeply guarded secret. He even went as far as shutting off most of his emotions to keep them away from the fact that he was nothing but a coward.

His fingers twitched and his eyes darted around as if looking for an escape. He wanted to tell Peter so badly about his predicament, but he didn't want to risk his brother's life as well. He had gotten himself into this mess, surely he could get himself about out. He was a grown man, for goodness sake. He didn't always need Peter to fix every mess he made. But Edmund knew he couldn't go through it alone…

"What is it, Edmund?" Peter stressed.

Edmund sighed. "She…she wants me to fulfill this…deal for her," he said slowly.

"What kind of deal?" Peter asked.

"She said if I don't bring you guys to her she'll kill me. If I bring you to her, well, she'll kill you. She wants me to rule Narnia by her side, like things were supposed to be like when I…you know." He kicked his foot at the ground. "She's giving me a week."

Peter let out a laugh of disbelief. "And she actually thinks you're going to go through with this?" Edmund didn't respond and the smile slid off of Peter's face. "Edmund…" he said slowly, a warning tone was laced in his voice.

"Come off it, Peter," Edmund groaned, offended. "Do you really think I would give up my own family like that?"

Peter dropped his tense shoulders. "I knew you wouldn't."

"Let go of the past, Peter," Edmund advised him. "It's obviously continuing to cloud your judgment. It's probably what got us in this mess in the first place."

Peter sucked in his breath at Edmund's words. They stung a lot more than he expected them to. But he knew Edmund was right. If Peter hadn't been so stubborn, so thick-headed….He shook his head. "Let's turn in," Peter mumbled while starting his walk back to the castle. It took only a few seconds for the sound of Edmund's footsteps to reach his ear. Peter let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding onto.

* * *

"I don't…I don't know," Susan whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down at the floor, anywhere but at Caspian. She couldn't leave Jeremiah behind but…she couldn't leave her family alone in Narnia either. She was a Queen as well and they needed her with them. But her child needed her as well, maybe even more than her new family. "What about Jeremiah?"

"You just said we could leave Jeremiah with your mother. I don't understand—"

"What if we don't come back?" Susan interrupted him. He closed his mouth. "I don't want to leave my son here with the notion that we might not be able to return. I wasn't able to return for years, previously, remember? Or did Doctor Cornelius not mention that part in your stories?"

"We have to take the risk, my love," Caspian replied. "Would you be able to stay here and take care of our child while you knew that your family was in Narnia fighting to save the other one?" Susan bit her lip. "Jeremiah is safe here with your mother. We need to help Peter and the others. We need to help Narnia. Don't forget…it's my home too and I'm not leaving without you."

Susan ran a hand through her hair and switched to biting her thumbnail. Jeremiah _was_ safe there, after all. The war couldn't affect him at the Diggory estate and Susan knew the way back to London. Caspian had a point, that it was her home. And didn't Aslan say once a King or Queen of Narnia…?

Susan dropped her hand and made up her mind. She turned to Caspian with the same blazing look in her eye that he saw before they went into a battle.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Lucy, Izzy needs another change," Edmund called, holding his niece away from him as he made a face. Isabella gurgled and smiled, kicking her feet as she hung in the air. The smell that was wafting from her diaper made him want to gag.

Chuckling, Lucy got up from where she was sitting by the large window of the library and took Isabella into her arms. "Edmund, one day you're going to need to know how to change her nappy," Lucy commented, cradling the baby girl in her arms.

"Apparently that day won't be today," Peter commented with a hint of a smile, moving his chess piece.

It felt weird to smile considering the circumstances, but Lucy convinced them to take at least a day to relax and try and have some fun before the battle. Who knew if it would be their last time doing something normal?

Edmund stared hard at the delicately carved chess pieces; the gold sparkled in the dying sunlight and bounced shapes off of the walls. He tapped his chin and squinted before picking up a piece and moving it. Aside from their short conversations the only other sound in the room was the turning of the wrinkled pages of the book that was resting in Crystal's lap.

She shook her head and closed the book. "It's still hard to believe that you four ruled this place years ago," she commented, reaching for another book. "Things must've been like a dream in this Golden Age these books keep mentioning."

"You have no idea," Peter replied while staring intently at the board.

"Hopefully things will go back that way once this war is finished," Edmund added, leaning back in his seat. He picked up his ruby encrusted goblet and took a sip of the dark colored juice that sat inside.

"Do you think we'd be allowed back?" Peter asked, moving a piece.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Susan and I weren't supposed to return," Peter replied. Edmund lifted an eyebrow. Before Peter wouldn't mention anything about Narnia because of the very idea that he couldn't return. He avoided any conversation that turned to Narnia. "Narnia works in strange ways. After this battle is finished…what if we get sent right back home? "He leaned back and rested his clasped hands on his stomach. "What if Susan and I are sent back and you and Lucy have to stay here?"

"The rules already seemed to have been bent considering you're here now," Edmund pointed out. "Who says they can't continue to bend?"

Peter shrugged. "Who says the rules won't go back?"

"You two are the biggest pessimists I've ever heard," Crystal commented, skimming the pages of the book rapidly before switching to another one.

"You don't understand," Peter replied.

"And I don't want to try to either," she said as she gathered up the books and stood. She winced at the tug in her shoulder from the weight of the books but managed to keep them in her arms. She looked over the chess board and eyed all of the pieces. She leaned over and whispered in Edmund's ear, leaning back while grinning. Edmund straightened up and moved a piece forward.

"Checkmate," he said happily.

Peter made a face. "That doesn't count. She helped you, you cheated."

"I did no such thing," she said innocently. She winked at Edmund, turned, and walked over to the tall shelf where a gaping hole sat.

"Admit it Peter, I'm a better chess player than you are," Edmund said as he collected the pieces and put them in a box near the board.

Peter grunted. "We'll see about that, little brother."

Now Edmund pulled a face at the name. He looked at Crystal out of the corner of her eye and saw her struggling to balance books in her arm andput them back up on the shelf. "What's wrong with her arm?" Edmund asked.

"Shoulder," Peter corrected him. "She got attacked by Maugrim at the river near Aslan's camp. The centaurs healed her as best as they could."

"Looks bad."

"It was worse before."

Now Edmund leaned back and studied his brother. "How'd the journey go?"

"I was told what I basically already knew," Peter replied. "That us being brought back was due to me and now I'm the one to fix it."

Edmund clicked his tongue. "And that's the only thing that was brought to your attention?"

"Yes." Peter squinted and looked at Edmund in suspicion. "Why?" He demanded.

Edmund shrugged. "Just asking." He pushed himself out of his chair and stretched. "I think Lucy needs my help."

"You avoided Isabella just a few minutes ago. Why the change?"

"I need to learn sooner or later, now, don't I?" Edmund flashed a smile and patted his shoulder on the way out of the library.

Peter listened to Edmund's retreating footsteps and then the door. His eyebrow crinkled at the lingering footstep-like sound that seemed to echo in his mind. His eyes drifted to look out the large windows, across the rolling green hills and to the sharp blue sky. Letting out a breath, he tore his eyes away from the sight and got to his feet. He paused and glanced over at Crystal who was standing on tiptoes, trying to nudge the book onto the shelf.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to her. The footstep sound got louder. He blinked and shook his head, as if trying to shake the sound out. "Do you need help?" He asked as she dropped back to the flat of her feet. She turned her blue eyes to him. He gently took the book out of her hands and felt an electric shock when his fingers lightly brushed hers. He easily reached up and put the book on the shelf.

"Thanks," she said with a tiny smile, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked, gently touching it, stepping closer.

She looked down at her shoulder and then looked up at him, giving her shoulder a little shrug. "It just hurts a little bit if I move it too much."

"Right." Peter nodded and licked his lips. The noise got louder the longer her looked into her eyes and he realized it was his heart beating that loud and fast. He tightened his grip on her shoulder and leaned closer to her. Something about her made him drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He moved his hands to her face and looked her in the eye. She stared right back, her own breaths coming out shaky as they moved towards each other. Her eyes fluttered closed and he felt her breath across his lips.

His heart leapt. Their lips lightly touched when the door of the library hit the opposite wall with a loud bang. Peter jumped back and Crystal turned around on the spot to hide her red cheeks. Peter turned around and was ready to berate whoever it was that threw open the door but he stopped in his tracks.

"Susan!"

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for such a long wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. If you have any questions about this story you can ask 'em at my formspring, the link is in my profile. Happy reading.**

**~Crystal**


	31. Peter's Plan

**_Chapter 31_**

Edmund was the first one to rush at Susan and give her a hug, which startled her a little bit but she accepted the hug anyway. He hugged her tight and then studied her face. "Is everything OK? You're alright?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Jeremiah?"

"He's fine as well; he's with Mum and the others."

"Susan!" Lucy burst through the doors of the library and hugged her older sister. Then she turned to Caspian and hugged him as well. "I just put Isabella down," she explained. "She cried a little bit but she's a very quiet girl otherwise."

"Lucy's been taking really good care of her," Crystal agreed, nodding in her direction. Lucy blushed at the praise. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Mmm. I have to worry about the war," Susan corrected her.

"How're you feeling?" Peter asked, going to her side and grabbing her by the elbow. He walked her over to a chair and helped her sit down. Then he kissed her on the cheek and took her hand, gently rubbing the back of it.

"I've been better," Susan replied. "I'm not as strong as I was before but I should be able to be ready in time for the fight."

"You're not fighting in this condition," Peter said firmly.

"That isn't your decision, Peter, it's mine," Susan told him as calmly as possible but her eyes were burning a flame of determination. "I'm not going to sit around and do nothing, not when I left my son behind to do this. I have to protect my daughter as well and I'm going to do it by fighting."

"I don't want you to overdo it," he sighed.

"I'd rather die protecting them than not giving it my all."

An awkward silence filled the room as the two older Pevensie children glared at each other to see which one would back down first.

"Erm, I'll go get some tea," Crystal said awkwardly before leaving the room. It was their affair, not hers, she didn't need to be in the middle of it.

"I want to thank you," Peter said while turning away from Susan. Caspian lifted his eyebrows and remained silent. "I want to thank you for bringing her back. We wouldn't be able to stand a chance against the White Witch if she weren't here with us."

"I don't understand why you constantly doubt me," Caspian said slowly. "I love her and I will do anything for her."

"I would appreciate it if you boys would finish this argument later," Susan said crossly before either of them could say anything else. "I'm tired. I'm hungry. And I'm worried sick about Narnia and all of the people—er _creatures_—that inhabit it and I will _not_ let a stupid argument stop us from being at our full potential. So, can we get along for now?" She demanded, looking back and forth between Peter and Caspian. Neither said a word but they stared at each other hard. "Narnia needs you _both_, don't do this now."

"Susan's right, as always," Edmund said. He dodged the hand that was aimed at his side. He chuckled and then made a face at Susan who cracked a smile but it instantly disappeared.

"Do you have an idea on what to do?" Susan asked.

"Peter has one," Edmund replied nodding in his brother's direction. "He has this crazy idea that he's the reason we've all been brought back."

Susan looked at Peter. "I blew my horn, Peter. I brought it back with me and I blew it and that's the reason why we're here."

"I don't think that's it," Peter replied with a shrug. "I found Aslan and he confirmed what I thought, that I was the reason for us to be called back because I made so many mistakes. They were the mistakes that made us first find Narnia but I made a lot of mistakes that I could have fixed but I didn't, that's why we're here now, so I can fix them."

"How are you going to do that?" Caspian asked.

"Do you remember last time?" Peter asked his siblings. Lucy, Edmund, and Susan all nodded. "Do you remember that Edmund had gotten stabbed?"

Edmund winced and lightly felt his scar that was resting underneath his clothes. He remembered it alright. A day didn't go by when he didn't touch his scar and wondered what would have happened if Lucy hadn't gotten to her in time. It was enough to keep him awake at night on most nights.

"I can't forget that," Lucy said quietly.

"That's how I'll fix things," Peter sighed.

"By letting Edmund get stabbed again?" Susan asked incredulously. "That's a horrible idea."

"I agree," Edmund said quickly, holding his side as if his scar was hurting him. "Besides, who's to say that things _will_ go back to normal? We've changed the past already, what with Susan getting pregnant."

"Hear me out," Peter said as he held up his hands. "Edmund, while you were brave to take on the White Witch yourself it wasn't your responsibility. It was mine; I should've fought her in the beginning."

"But she wanted to kill me, I couldn't have just stood by and let her," Edmund grumbled.

"I know, but as your big brother it's my job to protect you, all of you," he said, looking them each in the eye. Then he took a deep breath. "As it is my job now…to be the one to take the fall. The only way I can fix things now, is if I take the White Witch's stab. I have to take Edmund's place this time." His voice wavered at the last few words but he forced himself to finish. He couldn't look at his siblings, it was as if they knew what he was about to say.

"I have to die."


	32. For Narnia

**_Chapter 32_**

All the sound in the room, in Narnia, seemed to stop as soon as the words fell from Peter's mouth. Peter took in a breath and held it. He expected some sort of reaction, _any_ reaction to what he had just said. When he didn't get any he started to panic. He knew this was what he had to do. Was it possible that they didn't care? _No,_ Peter told himself in his mind, firmly. _They care. They're my family, they'll always care. Someone, say something, please. Anyone._

"_No_!" Lucy and Susan finally yelled in unison. Susan's eyes were hard, as if daring him to defy her. Lucy's eyes started to brim with tears. She sniffed and hastily blinked, making sure they didn't fall. Peter expected those reactions from his sisters but he always expected some sort of vocal response from Edmund, one he didn't get.

Peter ventured a glance over at his brother who stood stock still, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. Edmund didn't utter a word. He couldn't. He felt frozen as soon as Peter's words came out of his mouth. _Die_? No, Peter couldn't die. Peter….Peter was the High King, the Lord of Cair Paravel. Everyone looked towards him for guidance and words of wisdom. Under his reign they, previously, had the Golden Age, a time where everything was perfect and there were no evils in all of Narnia, though it as over a thousand years ago Narnia time. Edmund finally shook his head. He couldn't even think about Peter being dead, let alone taking his place.

"No," Edmund said, turning his dark eyes to his brother. "No," he repeated. "I'm not going to let you take my place."

"It's not you letting me, it's me doing it," Peter replied. "I have to do it, I know that for sure. I have to fix this, all of this."

"Stop being so damn stubborn!"

Peter's jaw clenched. He knew they'd take it bad but he didn't expect they'd take it _this_ badly. "I'm not being stubborn, Edmund, this is what I _have_ to do," Peter replied, speaking loud and clear so the others could hear how serious he was being. "As the oldest it's my job to protect all of you. As the High King, it's my job to protect Narnia. I'm doing what I feel is right, not only for me, not only for you, but for Narnia and for Jeremiah and Isabella as well. I'm doing this. You can't make me change my mind because I _won't_ change it. This is what I have to do. I've made my mind up about it."

"There has to be something else you can do," Lucy whispered, her voice breaking near the end. "Anything else. Peter, please…!"

"It's the only thing I can do," Peter told her firmly, trying to get her to believe his words. He was having a hard time believing what he was saying as well. "It's the only way things can go back to normal. We…we messed with the past and it altered our future and this is the only way…the _only_ _way_ I can fix this."

"Peter, this is a _kingdom_. You may be High King, but you're not the only King," Susan pointed out. "Edmund is a King. So is Caspian. And Lucy and I are Queens which means we get our say in this and we can work out a solution that we _all_ agree on _together._ Logically—"

"Naturally," Peter interrupted her. Susan let out a scoffing sound and rolled her eyes but pressed her lips together when Peter continued. "You can't use logic in this circumstance. There is no logic! Logic was thrown out the window as soon as we traveled through time!"

Susan let out a sharp breath and her eyes flashed. Lucy sighed as well and looked down at her feet. She's seen that challenging look in her sister's eyes before and it never lead up to anything good. It was the warning sign to a fight that was about to break out between the two elder Pevensie siblings.

"Stop it!" Caspian hissed. His dark eyes moved across them all and a look of utter disgust fell upon his features. "This isn't how you're supposed to treat each other. You're siblings, family! You shouldn't be fighting, especially at a time like this." His Spanish accent rolled off of his tongue with every word that fell out of his mouth. He paused and the only sound in the room was their breathing until he spoke up again. "These times…I understand that they are stressful to everyone but this is not the time to become divided. If we're divided it's easier for them to win. They _can't_ win, as I'm sure you all know. We can't let them win. For Narnia…and for Aslan."

"I think she wants Isabella," Peter finally spoke up. Susan jerked her head in his direction. Peter looked her in the eye. "The White Witch. I think she wants Isabella. Or Jeremiah. Whichever she can get her hands on. I heard…something. A while ago. Something wants them, to groom them and turn them against us. I think it'd be her way of getting back at us."

Edmund made a sound of disagreement. "If she's getting back at anyone it's me and Aslan," he replied, his voice carrying a weight of sadness and pain to it. "I know it. She wanted me to bring you back to her, to get rid of us all at once. We only have a couple of days until she comes looking."

"I don't want Isabella here if the war's inevitable," Susan said in a firm tone.

"Do we have time to take her back home?" Lucy asked. "With the storm out there…it might take longer than it usually does by horse and think of how many times you'd need to stop and feed her and chance her nappy?"

"I don't think we can risk sending her back," Peter replied. "She might be waiting for that, to take her away from us." He shook his head. "We're all going to stay here." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath.

What now? They were all waiting for him to make an order but he didn't know what would be the _right_ order. Susan wouldn't risk leaving her child at the castle, he knew that for sure. It was like having a target on them. Cair Paravel was a bigger target already. There weren't many places to hide the child that couldn't be found out without busting down a few walls and he was sure that the White Witch wouldn't let them stand in her way. She'd level the whole of Narnia if that meant getting rid of them.

"Edmund, I need you to come up with a battle plan, something different, something that the White Witch wouldn't be able to see coming," Peter finally spoke up, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "It's the only chance we have at an advantage." Edmund nodded his understanding, pressing his lips into a tight line. "Caspian, I need you to alert all of the fighters to prepare the army as well as alert the women and let them know that if they can help in any way, to get ready to fight, if not, get supplies ready for when we return." Caspian nodded as well, his dark eyes swimming with determination. "Susan…" Peter faltered.

He didn't want Susan to fight. He didn't want any of his sisters to fight. He didn't want them to see him sacrificing himself for them. It would be much easier for him to go through with it if Edmund and Caspian were the only ones there to see him go down. He wished they would cooperate this one time but he wasn't going to hold his breath about it. "Susan, I need you to get all of the archers ready, inspect their equipment just to be sure that there isn't anything wrong. Also, alert the Talking Beasts with what is going on. Lucy, I need you to tell the children that the only way they can help is if they stay safe and listen to their mothers. I know they have good intentions and I know they'll want to help but they're too young and we can't sacrifice the little ones for us. Okay?"

"Okay," Lucy said with a nod. "But, um, what about Aslan?"

Peter let out a breath. "I don't think he'll be helping us this time." Lucy let out a startled gasp and tried to cover it up but it didn't work. "He'll always be here with us, Luce. As long as we believe in him. You didn't stop, did you?" She shook her head, her reddish-brown hair twisted and turned with every shake of her head. "Good. We'll be able to get through this, as long as we continue to believe that he's always there for us."

Peter put a hand on Rhindon and the lion shaped pommel felt warm to his touch. It instantly calmed his nerves and allowed him a normal breath to calm his racing heart. This was what he had to do. He knew that. He couldn't be a coward about it or it would all go to waste.

Susan was the first one to get up from her seat and leave the room. The atmosphere was starting to suffocate her and she needed some fresh air. She needed to check on Isabella, make sure her daughter was okay.

As she walked down the long, arching hallways of the castle the ache in her stomach got worse, the ache of guilt and second-guessing. Was this a bad idea? Should she be here and let her child stay in danger? Should she have stayed home with her mother and just let Caspian go back and fight?

As the skirt of her dress ghosted across the floor she made up her mind. _No, this is where I belong. With my family and Caspian. _She wanted to stay so she was doing to stay. This is where she was supposed to be, she could feel it in her bones, in her soul. She _had_ to be here.

Susan moved around the castle, asking a chambermaid where her daughter was. The chambermaid's hooves clip-clopped against the ground in a steady beat that seemed to relax Susan as they walked to the sleeping area of the castle. When the chambermaid pushed open the door and a baby's crying reaching Susan's ears. Her heart swelled at the sound of her daughter, her _daughter_, calling for her.

"Thank goodness you're here, Su," Crystal sighed. She was holding onto Isabella and rocking her gently to try and get the babe to sleep but she continued to cry. Susan smiled. Her friend looked as if she were at wit's end. "I've been trying to get her to stop crying but she won't."

"She might be hungry," the chambermaid suggested. "I'll go bring you a towel, my queen."

"Thank you," Susan said with a kind smile before reaching her arms out to her daughter. Isabella held her arms out to her mother as Crystal transferred her over to Susan. Susan began to rock the little baby in her arms, humming a Narnian tune that she's heard a few chambermaids sing to Lucy when they were younger—or older, depending on how you look at it.

"I don't know how you've done it, Su," Crystal said as she sat on the edge of the bed that was in the room while Susan took the hand-carved rocking chair. "I'm tired and I've only been with her for at least twenty minutes."

Susan gave a tight-lipped smile. She still wondered, constantly, whether she had made a bad decision that night. She loved Caspian, she knew it. Even if they've only known each other for a short amount of time and, logically, she was thousands of years older than him, she couldn't deny what she felt for him. She felt on fire every time his fingers brushed her skin. Her heart jumped out of her chest whenever he turned his dark, smoldering eyes towards her. She positively melted whenever he smiled in her direction.

_No_, she decided. _I was in love with him—_am _in love with him—I did what I felt was right at the time._ He gently pressed a kiss to the side of Isabella's head and was startled to see a droplet of water on the baby's head. Then it dawned on her that the water was a tear and the tears were coming from her eyes.

"Susan? What's wrong?" Crystal asked, moving to her friend's side.

Susan sniffed and lifted her shoulder to wipe at her eyes. She tried to suck it up but she only cried harder. She didn't understand, she _never_ cried. At a certain age women don't cry so why was she crying now? The more Susan cried the more Isabella's crying seemed to die down. Isabella lifted her head and turned her big eyes to her mother as if saying 'Everything will be alright'. Susan kissed the top of her head again.

"Oh, Crys—sometimes I think I made a mistake," Susan replied, her voice merely a whisper. It was so small, so fragile in the large room that was beautifully decorated in the best cloth and furniture that Narnia could offer. "Isabella…she shouldn't be here. It's all…it's so hard. It's just so hard. I don't know what to do anyone. I don't know what decisions to make anymore. There's no time to bring Isabella back home with my mum and…" she shook her head and pressed her lips together to keep the sob that was fighting to come out inside of her.

"Su, I know this must be hard for you…but you can't beat yourself up about it," Crystal said quietly. "This is new to you; you're not supposed to automatically make the right decisions. You're supposed to do what you feel is right. And bringing Isabella back here…that's what you feel is right but you don't know it yet. You can't beat yourself up over something that's…basically out of our control."

Susan swallowed thickly. "I just wish…I wish I thought this through…" She brought a hand up and lightly ran her fingers against Isabella's head. The baby's eyelids drooped at the feeling of her mother gently stroking her. "I want to protect her but…"

"Susan, the only way you can protect her is if you get out there and fight for Narnia," Crystal told her. "I'll…I'll stay with Isabella. I'll protect her while you fight."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. I want to do this. I want to help you, Susan. I'll always be here for you. You're my best friend."

Susan closed her eyes and smiled at her friend's words. "You're my best friend, too," Susan replied, opening her eyes, tears sitting on her lower lids. "Thank you."

Susan took in a deep breath. _I can do this. I _have_ to do this. For us and for Narnia._

* * *

_If there is anyone out there still reading this story, I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_A quick thing about Crystal: I know she isn't too important, not like the Pevensies or Caspian, but I added her to the story mainly so Susan would have a best fiend. I don't believe that anyone going through pregnancy should be alone and, while Susan is headstrong, I knew she would need a friend eventually._

_~C.M._


End file.
